Promesa de Amor
by Loreto W
Summary: Grimmjow es un vampiro que aborrece a los humanos, cierto día cuando su presa pelinaranja se encuentra en peligro, deja su identidad al descubierto , protegiéndole de los peligros y entregándole su amor para sumergirle en un mundo de placer y deseo. ¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Feliz día del Grimmichi!
1. El Encuentro

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual exclusiva de Tite Kubo de la serie de Bleach y no me pertenecen.

Esta historia contiene a Ichigo en **CROSS-DRESSING**, incluye **MUCHO LEMON** y algunos toques de **SADO-MASOQUISMO EXTREMOS**.

Si lo anterior no te molesta y quieres leer una sensual historia Grimmichi con Ichigo en cross-dressing, en unas apasionantes sesiones de amor con la Sexta Espada: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y un tinte de sado-masoquismo y bondage en aquellas sesiones de amor, esta historia con ligeros toques dramáticos y de angustia, pero con un FINAL FELIZ, ¡ES PARA TI! ;)

**¡POR CIERTO! En esta historia me inspiré en varias imágenes de posiciones, ropas y cosas por lo mismo, pondré un *asterisco y subrayaré las palabras claves de las cosas especificas que usan los personajes, si quieren saber cuales son pueden verlas en mi perfil, lamentablemente fanfiction no permite hipervínculos, pero pueden verlas antes de leer para tener una referencia.**

Sin más que decir. ¡Qué seas bienvenido y disfrutes tu lectura!

Esta historia Grimmichi esta escrita con todo mi amor, mi corazón, mi esfuerzo y mi empeño, pensando en una de las personas más hermosas que he conocido en mi vida. Para ti mi bella amiga que sabes perfectamente quién eres, he aquí el inicio de esta larga historia que aún continuo escribiendo, con todos y cada uno de los detalles que tú querías leer. Cada palabra que pongo en ella, cada dialogo y narración y el giro de los eventos que ocurren en ella es sólo para que tu la disfrutes, pero si alguien también disfruta todo aquello que escribí sólo para que a ti te guste, me sentiré feliz también.

Mi querida amiga, muchas gracias por existir en este mundo, gracias por todas tus palabras de aliento y la paciencia que me das día a día, pero sobre todo por tu amistad que es uno de mis más preciados tesoros. Te quiero mucho amiga linda, con todo mi corazón, para ti entonces el inicio de esta historia, que he titulado:

**Promesa de Amor**

**Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

**Capitulo 1:**

**El Encuentro**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Karakura y la oscuridad reinaba completamente en cada rincón de su enormidad. El cielo se veía de un intenso color oscuro y en él, no había una sola estrella capaz de iluminar. La oscuridad envolvía todo a su paso con un basto manto y ni siquiera la luna, que siempre iluminaba el cielo nocturno, se podía apreciar, pues yacía oculta tras numerosas nubes impidiendo que cualquier posible rayo de luz se filtrara y alejara esa tenebrosa oscuridad….

El viento soplaba fuerte y gélidamente remeciendo con ímpetu y furia los árboles de toda Karakura, al mismo tiempo en que congelaba todo a su paso. En la atmosfera se podía sentir la fría humedad de aquella pesada noche, una humedad y vientos tan congelantes que calaban incluso hasta los huesos…

En una horrible calle del Distrito de Hueco Mundo, el peor distrito de la ciudad, conocido por sus pandillas, la violencia que se vivía día a día y la completa decadencia de lugares de mala muerte que nadie en su sano juicio osaría visitar, así como diversos burdeles que ofrecían a prostitutas baratas que hasta el hombre más miserable podía comprar, un hermoso y humilde joven de 17 años de edad caminaba con temor y miedo por aquellas calles repletas de basura, semen, condones desechados y orina, además de estar atestadas de borrachos, putas, animales muertos y otras cosas y personas imposibles de descifrar debido a la penetrante oscuridad…

El nombre de aquel desafortunado, pero guapo joven era Ichigo Kurosaki, una hermosa belleza de 17 años. Poseía un hermoso, brillante y sedoso cabello color anaranjado. Su cabello era tan deslumbrante y hermoso que podía opacar al sol más quemante de verano.

El bello joven de profundos ojos almendrados color marrones, tenía una exquisita piel bronceada que le sentaba de manera fabulosa, medía 1,75 y lucía unas hermosas y torneadas piernas largas que le acompañaban su complexión atlética, pero proporcionada y un trasero respingado que cualquier jovencita moriría por tener y cualquier hombre penetrar. Ichigo eran tan bello y atractivo que era imposible no suspirar con tal solo verle debido a la belleza que el hermoso joven representaba en su totalidad.

Entre toda la inmundicia e indecencia del distrito de Hueco Mundo, Ichigo Kurosaki era sin dudas lo más hermoso y pomposo de las oscuras calles. No obstante, los pensamientos de ese precioso joven eran otros…

- Tengo que llegar a casa, tengo que llegar a casa – Repetía una y otra vez el bello joven en voz alta y en un inútil mantra por mantener la compostura y darse ánimos, pues estaba más que aterrado al caminar por aquellas calles. Para él que era un luchador, prácticamente un busca pleitos y el cual sabía perfectamente como propinar un golpe, dejar a alguien inconciente y luchar contra toda una pandilla con tal de proteger y salvar a un amigo, la oscuridad que prácticamente le cegaba en aquella noche y aquellas calles desconocidas por las cuales estupidamente se había obligado a si mismo a atravesar, le tenían aterrado.

Ichigo vivía en el centro de Karakura y había escuchado que el distrito de Hueco Mundo, cercano a la ciudad en la que vivía, era un lugar al que nadie en su sano juicio osaría entrar.

Sin embargo, jamás en su vida pensó que la situación fuera tan grave, y ahora se encontraba ahí, completamente aterrado y al borde de entrar en pánico ante todo aquello que sus ojos habían contemplado en las pocas cuadras del largo recorrido que aún le esperaba…

El nauseabundo olor del lugar llegaba como una bofetada a sus fosas nasales, daba pasos inseguros al caminar temeroso de pisar algo indebido. Había visto a mujeres siendo tomadas en grupo por diversos hombres, había visto lo que parecía ser cadáveres de indescifrables animales.

Aquella noche había visto demasiadas cosas horribles y todo eso era más de lo que el joven pelinaranja podía soportar, y como si eso no fuera poco, el frío congelante que sentía y la escasa ropa que llevaba puesta sólo aumentaban su temor, su pánico y le hacían lamentar su propia estupidez al haber tenido la "brillante idea" de tomar un atajo, sabiendo de los riesgos que aquello implicaba, y sólo por el simple hecho de llegar pronto a su casa.

- Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte – Continuaba Ichigo caminando a paso inseguro rápidamente en aquella intimidante noche. El viento gélido le hacía tiritar, sus mejillas siempre llenas de color, estaban pálidas e intentaba abrazarse a sí mismo en un vano intento por mantener su poco calor corporal, pero sus pocas ropas no se lo permitían, pues su trabajo le obligaba a portar ese inusual y vergonzoso vestuario que siempre lucía al terminar su turno a media noche…

La preciosa belleza pelinaranja llevaba puesto un hermoso ***vestido** sin mangas sostenido con unas delgadas tiras de gasas y blondas negras y blancas. Aquel vestido, marcaba y delineaba perfectamente su delgada cintura, pues el vestido para dar una mejor terminación a la silueta, en la parte delantera, el atuendo estaba hecho de tal manera que llevaba una cinta cruzada que imitaba un corset, debía amarrarse al cuello y creaba en el pelinaranja, la ilusión de tener un perfecto par de redondos y atractivos senos para quien le viera.

La ligereza de la tela y la hermosa caída del simple, pero sensual vestido con un faldón de tres capas con vuelos de encajes blanco y gasa negra como el color de todo el conjunto, entregaban una sensualidad incomparable a esa perfecta pieza de ropa, que hacía que cada movimiento que el joven pelinaranja daba al caminar fuera mucho más erótico y sensual.

Por otra parte, la tela fina y transparente del vestido que cubría su cuerpo y que le quedaba corto permitía ver su virilidad cubierta humildemente por una hermosa ***tanga negra** de encaje que junto con sus piernas largas cubiertas simplemente por unas eróticas ***medias de red negras** y los ***tacones altos** que llevaba en sus pies, completaban el atuendo que a los ojos de cualquier predador, como los de uno que le observaba desde hace mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, hiciera que Ichigo se viera delicioso, sensual e invitador y que por supuesto, con justa razón tiritara de frío en aquella noche de peligro.

- Desearía estar en casa con Karin, Yuzu… y el viejo – Mencionó Ichigo abrazándose inútilmente una vez más y en ocasiones soplando sus manos congeladas para intentar darse calor. Tenía ganas de llorar, aquella situación en la que se encontraba, las cosas que había visto, el gélido frío de aquella noche y las miradas libidinosas, las propuestas indecorosas y manoseos, además de los silbidos y obscenidades que más de un borracho le había susurrado o gritado, le hacían sentirse vulnerable y querer salir huyendo de todo aquello.

¿Por qué había aceptado aquel trabajo? Se recriminaba Ichigo mentalmente, sin querer aceptar la triste realidad que le había llevado a aquella situación desesperada en la que no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar la propuesta del sombrero loco como le llamaba, un hombre mayor de cabellos rubio ceniza, que le había ofrecido un trabajo en una tienda de antigüedades en ese distrito.

La paga del trabajo no era tan buena como esperaba, pero era suficiente para mantener a sus hermanas Yuzu y Karin, y pagar unas cuantas deudas mientras su viejo se recuperaba en el hospital de una complicada enfermedad que el maldito seguro médico no cubría.

Ichigo, en vista de la imperiosa necesidad, se había visto obligado a dejar la preparatoria, abandonar a sus amigos y ahorrar todo el dinero que podía para cubrir los gastos de sus hermanas y los de su viejo cargando así con toda la responsabilidad de sus hermanas, el deber de protegerlas y velar por ellas. Precisamente por lo mismo, como nunca antes, Ichigo se sentía sumamente desvalido, vulnerable y desprotegido. Siempre había sido un protector y su fortaleza y resiliencia siempre le habían caracterizado, pero el hecho de que el aniversario de la muerte de su madre había sido tan sólo hace unos pocos días, le había vuelto a traer aquellas dolorosas y amargas memorias que siempre le lastimaban y le torturaban como en la forma en la que se sentía ahora.

- Mamá, si tan sólo estuvieras aquí, no me dolería tanto el saber que papá está en el hospital, no quiero perderlo como a ti – Expresó el pobre pelinaranja compungido y dolido ante el terrífico pensamiento de perder también a su padre.

El cara de cabra, podía ser molesto y bromear con él siempre, pero a pesar de todo le amaba por el simple hecho de ser su padre, ahora que su padre estaba en el hospital, Ichigo era el hombre de la casa por lo mismo sin dudarlo aceptó el trabajo que Kisuke Urahara le había ofrecido, aún cuando eso significara usar ese estupido traje que tanto aborrecería, pero que según el sombrero loco atraía a los clientes y por mucho que odiara admitirlo era cierto. Eso pensaba Ichigo cuando de pronto fue súbitamente interrumpido.

- Vaya vaya vaya miren nada más la belleza que tenemos aquí - Mencionó una rasposa voz cerca del oído del hermoso joven pelinaranja, que al sentir un horrible aliento contra su rostro y como una descarada mano tocaba su trasero, no pudo más que sobresaltarse al contacto de aquello.

- ¡¿Qué demonios? – Expresó Ichigo al sentir como el hombre de la nada levantaba su vestido y le tocaba manoseándolo varias veces. Cuando volteó su rostro para ver a su atacante sintió el fuerte aliento a alcohol de un viejo que para su desgracia no estaba solo, pues estaba acompañado por cinco gorilas que medían por lo menos 2 metros de alto y se veían sumamente musculosos.

Los tipos tenían mala pinta, estaban llenos de heridas, parches y cicatrices y en ese momento al verlos, Ichigo tuvo la certeza de una cosa: Aquellos hombres eran matones, asesinos, probablemente violadores y abusadores y estaba seguro que si no huía de ahí cuanto antes, le golpearían y violarían hasta matarle.

- ¡Suéltame maldito! – Gritó Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando fuertemente con su mano la mano de su repulsivo atacante, pero antes de que pudiera prepararse si quiera para defenderse, sintió como un de los hombres sujetaba firmemente su muñeca inmovilizándole y otro le mantenía abrazado por la espalda aprisionándole fuertemente contra su cuerpo y restregando lo que Ichigo podía distinguir perfectamente como una enorme erección.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas precioso? ¿Crees que vamos a dejar que te marches sin jugar contigo? – Le decía otro de los sujetos acercando sus manos a su pecho para intentar tocar los inexistentes senos de Ichigo.

- ¡Déjenme ir! – Suplicaba el pelinaranja, intentando mantenerse firme ante aquella situación, si tan sólo no hubiera tomado ese atajo, si tan sólo no hubiera decidido ir con su vestuario de trabajo y se hubiera cambiado, nada de eso estaría pasando.

¿Por qué Dios le odiaba de aquella forma? ¿Acaso no era ya suficiente la tortura al recordar la muerte de su madre? ¿Estar ahogado por deudas causadas por la cuenta del hospital que tenía a su padre pendiendo entre la delgada línea de la vida y la muerte? ¿El haber dejado la preparatoria? ¿Haber abandonado a sus amigos y todo lo que hasta ese entonces le llenaba de alegría? ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse en semejante situación? Se maldecía mentalmente el muchacho, deseando poder llorar y derramar lágrimas que desde hace mucho tiempo se negaban a salir de sus ojos. Mientras trataba de asimilar todo aquello y sentía otras manos que se sumaban a las que ya le tocaban, desesperanzándose más por querer escapar cuanto antes, y como si fuera poco, la ropa que llevaba le impedían combatir como el guerrero que era.

- Ni lo pienses preciosura, grita todo lo que quieras muñeco, pero vamos a divertirnos contigo – Le decía el principal viejo, mente maestra de todo aquello. Ichigo estaba atrapado, estaba perdido, estaba atemorizado, se sentía perdido, desolado, devastado, y vulnerable.

Aquellos sujetos iban a violarle, lo sabía, lo podía sentir en la respiración agitada del hombre que le lamía el cuello, olía sus cabellos, aspiraba su aroma y también en la erección que se rozaba contra la delgada tanga que le cubría el trasero, además de las manos de todos los hombres que le tocaban con descaro en partes inimaginables. Ichigo quería largarse de ahí, pero como un prisionero sin esperanzas, le tenían bien inmovilizado.

¿Qué podía hacer en semejante momento? Desesperado intentando pensar racionalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que si no quería ser lastimado lo mejor era rendirse. No importaba que le pasara, tenía que ser fuerte, ser fuerte por sus hermanas, por Yuzu para Karin por su viejo que le había confiado el cuidado de sus hermanas como el hombre de la casa.

Si Ichigo perecía ahí, sus hermanas quedarían solas y era su deber protegerles como el guardián que era. Cerrando sus ojos y resignándose a su fatídico destino, sobre todo cuando sintió una navaja y el filo de esta que probaba su cuello, espero que desgarraran sus ropas, bajaran su tanga, le abrieran las piernas y comenzaran a violentarlo y abusarlo. No obstante, nada de aquello pasó, antes de que pudiera reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo, fue cuando todo ocurrió…

En aquella escena, apareció un increíblemente sensual y varonil hombre de 1 metro 86 de alto. Al verlo, Ichigo quedó prácticamente sin aliento, aquel hombre era el hombre más atractivo, sexy, sensual, erótico y arrebatador que Ichigo había visto en su vida.

El hombre tenía cabello de un inusual, pero intrigante color azul eléctrico. Los iris de sus ojos eran de un intenso y penetrante color azul cielo, casi del mismo color que unas marcas azules que tenía bajo sus ojos y que hacía que estos, se vieran mucho más intensos y amenazadores. Además el increíble hombre portaba una chaqueta negra sin abotonar que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, lo que permitía ver su perfecto torso descubierto, sus admirables y bien formados abdominales, su vientre plano, y sobre todo una sensual cicatriz que se extendía por todo su pecho y constituía la sola imperfección que marcaba su escultural cuerpo.

El peliazul, a los ojos de Ichigo, era prácticamente sexo andante… si ser jodidamente atractivo fuera un delito, el pelinaranja tenía la total certeza de que ese hombre tendría cadena perpetua, pues tenía el escultural y perfecto cuerpo de un Dios griego, pero que incluso sobrepasaba la belleza exuberante del mismo Adonis, pues ese pecado andante y sueño húmedo era la sexualidad y el atractivo mismo hecho hombre.

- ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡¿Qué mierda creen que están haciendo? – Rugió feroz el misterioso y sensual hombre que había dejado a Ichigo embelesado por su gran atractivo.

- ¡No te interesa mocoso lárgate de aquí y déjanos follar a esta perra en paz! – Gritó en respuesta el viejo que había sido el primer atacante de Ichigo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Ni lo pienses viejo!– Y sin seguir debatiendo con una agilidad casi inhumana, el misterioso peliazul se lanzó al ataque y en un rápido movimiento usando tanto sus piernas como sus puños, tomó los brazo de aquel viejo, los pasó por su espalda y los dobló en un doloroso movimiento que hizo que se escuchara un sonido de huesos rotos y aquel hombre que ahora yacía prácticamente agonizando de dolor en suelo, diera un sonoro grito agónico, pues el peliazul le había arrojado duramente al suelo luego de romperle los brazos y propinarle un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Ichigo por su parte, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el sensual Adonis había derribado no sólo a ese desagradable hombre, sino también al tipo que le había tenido prisionero y había estado rozando minutos antes, su erección contra su trasero.

- ¿Quién de ustedes hijos de puta es el siguiente para moler a golpes? – Preguntó desafiante el ojiazul, esperando que algunos de esos putos humanos respondieran antes de que decidiera perder el control y despedazarlos mutilándolos ahí mismo pedazo a pedazo para beber la sangre de cada uno de esos hijos de puta que habían osado poner sus manos sobre la preciosa belleza de cabellos naranjos que era su presa, ya que él, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, era nada más ni nada menos que un vampiro, una elegante criatura de la noche para algunos y un sanguinario depredador para otros.

No obstante, sólo Grimmjow sabía bien quien era, era todo aquello que los putos humanos pensaban de los vampiros, pero al mismo tiempo, mucho, mucho más que todo aquello que decían. Y en el caso de este particular vampiro, desde hace mucho tiempo que había posado sus penetrantes e intensos hipnotizantes ojos en el precioso joven pelinaranja que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él.

Grimmjow había vivido durante incontables años, había presenciado con sus propios ojos la transición de diferentes eras, había participado en guerras, había sido testigo de numerosos conflictos y muchas otras cosas, ya que como la criatura que era, sabía y conocía perfectamente hasta que punto esa puta y jodida raza humana era capaz de llegar con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

Grimmjow odiaba a todos y cada uno de los malditos humanos que contaminaban el mundo en el que vivía, podía escuchar en algunos, los pecaminosos pensamientos impuros que tenían, podía sentir la envidia, los celos, la maldad carcomer los corazones de las personas, él sabía mejor que nadie las atrocidades, violaciones y crueldades que todos los humanos cometían día a día, estaba harto de esa mierda de vida. Sin embargo, debido a su inmortalidad no tenía otra opción más que vivir.

El atractivo vampiro, había intentado buscar en alguna de esas criaturas mortales, durante centurias, a alguien que pudiera saciar su hambre, su curiosidad, y fuera digno y merecedor de compartir la vida con él: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada o mejor dicho, el sexto vampiro más poderoso que existía en todo el mundo y líder de los "Arrancars", comunidad de vampiros que existía en Karakura.

El Sexta buscaba desesperadamente a alguien que pudiera ayudarle a llenar el puto hueco que existía en su interior, ya que no era más que en un ser vacío que si bien poseía corazón y sangre que fluían por su interior, el órgano que poseía era prácticamente inútil debido a que desde hace miles de años había dejado de sentir alguna cosa al ser un muerto en vida.

Para Grimmjow, su vida desde hace mucho tiempo se había vuelto solitaria, por lo mismo había intentado todos los medios de conseguir a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a su mortalidad y compartir la eternidad con él. Desafortunadamente, de los hipócritas humanos, hombres y mujeres que había conocido, de los que se había enamorado y a los que había llevado a su cama y follado, y que además supuestamente también le amaban, ningún hijo de puta había aceptado permanecer con él por siempre, lo cual había hecho que se quedara solo transformándose en una bestia sedienta de sangre, de peleas, de violencia, de masacres y muertes, pero sobre todo de rencor y venganza por ese puto mundo de criaturas que tanto odiaba…

Odiaba a todos y cada uno de los humanos, las mujeres eran unas perras que una vez que le veían caían rendidas a sus pies, le buscaban por su fortuna o por su atractivo y una buena follada, pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la mortalidad y pasar su vida con él. Por otra parte los hombres que le había cautivado se sentían tan atemorizados por su naturaleza que cuando se enteraban de esta, salían arrancando o intentaban inútilmente matarlo. Por lo mismo, para este vampiro, ningún jodido humano valía la pena.

Por donde fuera que caminara, a donde quiera que fuera, por cualquier lugar y parte que recorriera siempre escuchaba pensamientos egoístas y repletos de impurezas. Creía y pensaba firmemente que la humanidad estaba condenada y no había en ella una sola alma que pudiera valer la pena para él, por lo mismo cuando llegó a esa conclusión y quiso salir a cazar humanos para matarlos sólo por diversión fue cuando Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez lo vio, el ser más increíblemente hermoso y maravilloso en el que nunca antes había posado sus penetrantes ojos…

Desde aquel preciso instante en que los cautivantes e intensos ojos azules de Grimmjow se habían posado sobre la esbelta, atlética y delicada figura de un asombrosamente sensual muchacho pelinaranja, con un rostro de ángel, un gracioso seño fruncido, pero con la sonrisa y el rostro más increíblemente bellos que había visto en los putos milenios en los que había estado viviendo, supo inmediatamente que aquel precioso joven humilde, pero con un corazón bondadoso y un gran carácter, había cambiado todos y cada unos de los pensamientos negativos que tenía respecto a la raza humana.

Aquella noche en que le vio por primera vez cruzando aquellas calles, se había decidido a seguirlo y desde entonces noche tras noche había vigilado cada uno de sus pasos, cada uno de sus movimientos, se había convertido en su _stalker_, y de ese modo había llegado a conocer no sólo a las hermanas del pelinaranja y a su padre, sino también la lamentablemente vida de aquella belleza que era capaz de sacrificar su propia vida, alegría y comodidad con tal de velar por aquellos seres a los que amaba…

Para un vampiro con miles de años de vida como Grimmjow, acostumbrado desde tiempos inimaginables a la codicia, la maldad y todos los aspectos negativos de la humanidad, Ichigo había sido como un intenso rayo de luz entre toda aquella mierda de pensamientos egoístas y gente despreciable que no valía la pena…

La hermosa belleza de ojos marrones le había demostrado que aún existían seres que valían la pena, había conocido a su familia y había sido testigo de las tristezas, esfuerzos y sacrificios del hermoso pelinaranja que día a día luchaba por sacar adelante a su familia. Por la misma razón se había mantenido oculto hasta ese entonces, en el que aquellos hijos de puta habían amenazado con lastimar a su presa y el jodido humano del cual, sin desear admitirlo, se había enamorado. Porque sí, Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada, el vampiro más poderoso del mundo y líder de los "Arrancars" se había enamorado de una hermosa belleza de hermosos, decisivos y profundos ojos marrones…

- ¡Oye! ¡Cuidado! – Escuchó de pronto Grimmjow por primera vez, la suave voz de la bella criatura que tanto había llegado a amar y que se dirigía sólo a él, y en ese momento fue cuando salió de su ensoñación y se percató de cómo tres de los hombres que habían intentado herir a su presa se aproximaban a él. En un ágil movimiento Grimmjow esquivó las patadas y puñetazos que iban dirigidas, con una furia inexplicable, hacia donde estaba.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienen, basuras? – Mencionó con sarcasmo y sorna el poderoso Arrancar, dando ligeros saltos para esquivar cada uno de los ataques de esos patéticos y jodidos humanos y preparando sus puños para molerlos a golpes y aplastarlos como moscas.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Esta nos las pagaras! – Le gritó uno de los tres sujetos que restaban del grupo, chasqueó sus dedos y acto seguido, al oír el chasquido sus compañeros sacaron de sus bolsillos navajas y cuchillos para atacarle, ante tal acción Grimmjow no pudo más que reír por la debilidad de toda esa basura.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿cuchillos, navajas? ¿Es todo lo que tienen? Tsk… ¡Me parece bien!, pero ¡si creen que pueden derrotarme entonces vengan! – Mencionó desafiante el Sexta y al pronunciar esas palabras los hombres se le lanzaron encima. Ichigo por su parte, quien hasta ese entonces había contemplado absorto la interacción del misterioso y atractivo desconocido con sus atacantes, no pudo más que permanecer en silencio sin salir de su asombro.

El muscular y atlético Adonis era increíblemente habilidoso con sus puños, el hombre sabía pelear pues se movía ágilmente como una pantera al acecho de sus presas y aunque parecía tener un estilo callejero dada la naturaleza de sus movimientos, Ichigo no podía dejar de pensar un solo instante en que el glorioso ser frente a él no parecía humano.

Aquel pensamiento que había cruzado por la mente de Ichigo cobró más fuerza cuando atónito, vio como los hombres le hacían cortes al Sexta, pero para su asombro o quizás el cansancio de las emociones vividas en el día, el cansancio extremo de sus ojos para asimilar si lo que veía era o no cierto, o en su defecto el hecho desconocido de que Grimmjow podía usar magia para curar instantemente sus heridas, contempló atónico cómo en el momento en que los hombres laceraban la perfecta piel del escultural ser frente a sus ojos con cuchillos y navajas, cortándola, ésta comenzó a regenerarse al instante.

- "¿Qué demonios?" – Pensó Ichigo, sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, aquello tenía que ser una ilusión pues no había forma de que aquella regeneración que había visto fuera cierta ¿o sí? – Pensaba estupefacto y antes de que pudiera continuar con el ritmo de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al ver como en rápidos movimientos, demasiado rápidos y prácticamente inhumanos para su agrado, Grimmjow noqueaba a cada uno de los bastarlos que habían estado a punto de violarle, pero no sin antes propinarle golpes lo suficientemente dolorosos para manchar sus propios puños y ¿lamer la sangre de los sujetos?

El joven pelinaranja tragó duro ante aquella escena, no sólo Grimmjow se regeneraba de sus heridas, sino también ¿lamía la sangre de sus enemigos con lo que parecía ser deseo y hambre? Parecía disfrutar el sabor metálico de aquella roja sangre que manchaba y llenaba sus propias manos. Ichigo se sintió un poco sorprendido por la acción del hombre, tenía una velocidad inhumana, podía regenerarse de las heridas que le inflingían en su cuerpo, y lamía y disfrutaba de la sangre de sus enemigos como si se tratara de un…

- "Vampiro" – Pensó Ichigo sintiendo como de pronto todo su ser se congelaba estupefacto ante la conclusión a la que habían llegado sus pensamientos. ¿Podría ser posible que ese hermoso ser frente a sus ojos, demasiado bello, atractivo, rápido e inusual pudiera ser una criatura mitológica como un vampiro? ¿Podría ser posible de que estuviera presenciando tal ser mitológico frente a sus propios ojos?

Si Ichigo lo analizaba más profundamente todos aquellos pensamientos tenían sentido, después de todo, el mismo había presenciado con sus profundos e intensos ojos de un hermoso color chocolatado, aquella pelea, aquella agilidad, la flexibilidad, el poder que emanaba del hombre frente a él y su aura misteriosa y peligrosa que al mismo tiempo le hacían lucir tan feroz e imponente como una pantera al asecho de una presa, pero de ahí a pensar que pudiera ser un vampiro, ¡un vampiro! Era otra cosa…

Ichigo quiso abofetearse en aquel momento por el ridículo pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente, ¡¿un vampiro? ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Aquello era humanamente imposible. ¿No?, eso pensaba el pelinaranja cuando de pronto abrió sus ojos grandemente al recordar algo que había oído en las noticias y algo que sus dos hermanas le habían comentado…

- "Mierda" – Pensó Ichigo, cuando recordó al hombre de las noticias hablar de los innumerables misteriosos crímenes que habían estado ocurriendo en el distrito de Hueco Mundo.

Las noticias hablaban de un asesino en serie que tenía la particular fijación por desangrar a sus victimas hasta la muerte, perforando sus cuellos con dos marcas, dos agujeros muy similares a como serían los colmillos de un vampiro, los cadáveres estaban tan secos que médicos especialistas en materia forense habían determinado que aquel modus operandi no podía ser causado por un simple humano.

- "Mierda" – Volvió a repetir Ichigo en su mente, sintiendo el pánico apoderarse completamente de cada célula de todo su cuerpo, su corazón latía desbocadamente acelerado, sus manos sudaban, el frío le invadía como si de pronto hubiera sido consciente de la congelante noche y la frialdad nocturna, el ímpetu del viento y la falta de ropa que le causaban todas aquellas sensaciones de pavor que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando el misterioso hombre sonrió sicopatamente enseñando todos y cada uno de sus dientes en una perfecta sonrisa sádica el joven pelinaranja quiso salir arrancando por el intenso pavor que le decía en su mente una y otra vez "huye si no quieres morir y ser una victima de ese mortal hombre", Ichigo los vio, vio con sus ojos cafés abiertos al máximo por el asombro, dos caninos visiblemente notorios en la boca del atractivo hombre frente a sus ojos, perfectamente formados, alargados y que no podían ser otra cosas más que…

- "Colmillos" "Mierda" – Temió Ichigo, sin saber que hacer, sus hermosas piernas cubiertas con perfectas medias de red, temblaban sin poder controlar sus movimientos involuntarios, sus palmas seguían sudando y no dejaba de tragar una y otra vez por el espanto que sentía ante toda aquella situación y el frío, el frío era tan intenso, tan penetrante, tan intolerable que sentía como la sangre de su cuerpo se había congelado en ese mismo instante.

- ¡Oi! ¡Oi! – Escuchó Ichigo, apenas saliendo del transe en el que había caído prisionero cuando el hombre frente a sí, comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba dando pasos predadores. Quizás era su imaginación, pero aún así quería salir arrancando en ese mismo instante. Su mente y sus instintos seguían diciéndole que debía huir de ahí cuando antes, pero…

Dios, aquellos ojos azules de ese cautivante hombre le tenían hechizado y como en un trance cuando cometió el error de ver en aquellas profundas e hipnóticas gemas que eran los hermosos zafiros que el hombre tenía como ojos, supo que sería incapaz de dar un solo paso.

Los ojos del desconocido eran de un color azul tan único y bello con diversos matices azules, que Ichigo estaba sin aliento. La belleza de ese hombre, la peligrosidad de sus movimientos, la intensidad de su mirada, el aura misteriosa y poderosa que emanaba le tenían congelado como una presa inmovilizada por el miedo esperando a su depredador para acabarle.

- ¡Oi cabeza de zanahoria! ¡¿Estás bien? – Expresó el Arrancar, tratando de sacar a Ichigo del trance que había hecho que quedara en semejante estado catatónico, y quien hasta hace unos minutos se encontraba dándole su merecido a esos hijos de puta que habían osado tocar a su deliciosa presa.

Para Grimmjow, el sólo pensamiento de aquellos hombres posando sus manos en el hermoso muchacho del que se había enamorado con el tiempo que le llevaba observándolo en las sombras, le había ocasionado un profundo sentimiento de posesividad y por la misma razón, automáticamente su instinto asesino, que cada día intentaba controlar con todas sus fuerzas, había despertado.

Quería despedazar a esos bastardos que habían tocado lo que muy pronto reclamaría como suyo, quería matarlos, cortarlos con sus propias garras, despedazarlos con sus manos y secarlos con sus colmillos hasta que no quedara una sola gota de sangre en sus cuerpos y sufrieran el dolor de morir deshidratados al sentir su sangre secándose y sus cuerpos torturados por el placer del sadismo que en sus años como bestia sedienta de sangre le habían caracterizado, pero para su desgracia no había podido llevar a cabo su idea de torturarlos, despedazarlos, mutilarlos y desangrarlos pues su fresita estaba presente.

No obstante, el odio que le habían generado y que había desencadenado que sus instintos mas bestiales salieran a flote era demasiado, por eso considerando las circunstancias, se dejo llevar por la furia que le había invadido y simplemente les golpeó una y otra vez con sus propios puños, los pateó hasta dejarlos inmóviles en el suelo y cuando estaban arrastrándose como gusanos intentando vanamente buscar alguna vía de escape, los tomó de las solapas y comenzó a golpearlos con más saña desfigurando sus asquerosos y patéticos rostros.

La sangre había salpicado en su cara y a medida que las gotas iban cayendo las recibía con su lengua y con su boca abierta deleitándose con esa sangre que quisiera o no era el puto elixir capaz de controlar su insaciable hambre producto de su jodida vida inmortal, una vida que siempre había aborrecido, pero que al conocer al pelinaranja había cobrado sentido…

- ¡Oi cabeza de zanahoria! ¿Estás bien? – Repitió nuevamente el Arrancar dejando atrás aquellas memoria, y cuando aquel apodo logró llegar a los oídos del pelinaranja quien hasta ese entonces había estado demasiado abstraído en las sensaciones de temor que sentía, Grimmjow sonrió al ver como esas palabras tenían el efecto deseado y sacaban a la preciosa belleza de cabellos naranjos de su estado de shock.

- ¡No me digas cabeza de zanahoria! ¡Tú, bastardo! – Exclamó furioso el pelinaranja, odiaba ese maldito apodo, por supuesto el arrebatador hombre peliazul no lo sabía, pero cada vez que lo escuchaba le hacía hervir la sangre incluso mucho más que cuando le llamaban "fresa". Por esa razón, cuando escuchó cómo el hombre lo repetía dos veces olvidó todo el miedo que sentía y con pasó seguro y firme, avanzó hasta caminar donde se encontraba el vampiro y lo encaró tomándolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

El sensual vampiro quien observaba cada pasó de su presa, se sorprendió grandemente al observar como el muchacho se acercaba a él con paso seguro, los ojos del pelinaranja brillaban con una intensidad indescifrable, pero podía distinguir en ellos, ferocidad, pasión, decisión y entereza. Oh… como amaba esos ojos del pelinaranja, tan llenos de vida, tan llenos de expresiones, tan llenos de emociones….

Cuando el pelinaranja le sujetó del cuello de su chaqueta que sólo le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda Grimmjow no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa al ser capaz de sentir ante la cercanía, el delicioso aroma a fresas del shampoo que provenía de esa belleza que quería reclamar como suya.

Ichigo, se llamaba el muchacho, Grimmjow llevaba demasiado tiempo observándole para saber como se llamaba esa hermosa fresita que le cautivaba y enamoraba cada vez más, el único puto ser de esa mierda de mundo que le hacía sentir que el corazón que llevaba en su pecho no estaba del todo muerto, algo particularmente irónico para un ser como él…

- "Ichigo" – Pensó el Arrancar, y agregó en sus pensamientos aquello que no podía evitar sentir respecto a la preciosa fresita.

- "Eres tan jodidamente hermoso Ichi que quiero besarte, devorarte, hacerte mío y follarte cada día para que sepas a quien vas a pertenecerle toda tu vida"

Pensaba el Sexta, expresando sus deseos más profundos con el hermoso ser que le había cautivado apenas había posado sus ojos en él, y sin poder controlar sus deseos, las sensaciones, los sentimientos, las reacciones que su propio cuerpo experimentaba ante la peligrosa proximidad con ese ser que tan intensamente deseaba y que le hacía sentir una humanidad que pensaba que había perdido hace muchos años cuando por primera vez se había convertido en esa criatura que tanto aborrecía, fue que el Sexta Espada, le abrazó.

Grimmjow pasó sus brazos delicadamente, suavemente, gentilmente por la espalda del muchacho dirigiéndolos a la estrecha cintura de este, remarcada por el vestido que usaba, y la aprisionó acercándole a su cuerpo, atrayéndolo contra su pecho, y pillando por sorpresa al muchacho de tal modo que este en un auto reflejo le soltó del agarre de sus solapas y poso las manos en su propio pecho desnudo tocando con sus palmas aquella cicatriz que había adquirido hace muchos años.

- ¿Tienes frío, Ichigo? Tu cuerpo está temblando, fresita. – Le preguntó el Sexta al pelinaranja con una dulzura, con un anhelo, con una preocupación y con una voz suave y varonil casi en un susurro, pero tan cargada de innumerables sentimientos profundos y bellos, que Ichigo no pudo más que sonrojarse ante las acciones ejecutadas por ese hombre.

Primero le provocaba con un aborrecible sobrenombre, luego de la nada le abrazaba atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, permitiéndole sentir una calidez exquisita e incomparable que comenzaban a hacer arder todo su cuerpo entumido por el miedo que apenas si podía recordar haber sentido aquella noche, y lo más impactante de todo, aquel desconocido sabía su nombre y le decía "fresita" como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, como si fueran amigos, como si fueran conocidos o compartieran una intimidad única que le daba derecho al vampiro de llamarle de semejante manera.

El hermoso pelinaranja, apenas si podía asimilar todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido aquella noche, las cosas abominables que habían contemplados con sus ojos, el ataque que había sufrido por parte de unos hijos de puta que yacían inconscientes en el suelo y cubiertos con su propia sangre, la terrible realidad de que se había topado con nada más ni nada menos que un verdadero vampiro y también el hecho de que dicho vampiro mortalmente peligroso le tenía ahora abrazado, en un abrazo firme, protector, calido.

Aquel sensual hombre mortal que apenas había conocido esa noche, ahora le protegía dulcemente con sus brazos y le susurraba aquellas palabras con una voz varonil tan suave y cargada de sentimientos maravillosos, que penetraban hasta lo más profundo de su alma, y por lo mismo Ichigo no podía más que recargarse contra ese cálido pecho que el desconocido amorosamente le ofrecía.

- "Se siente tan bien estar así" – Pensaba Ichigo en su mente, aforrándose más al Sexta, hundiendo más su rostro en el fornido y perfecto pecho de ese hombre que con sus brazos le llenaba de una calidez tan grata e inimaginable, que podía recordar la dulzura y el amor de su madre en aquellos brazos que le protegían de manera posesiva y amorosa. No podía entender cómo es que aquel milenario y arrebatador vampiro sabía su nombre y francamente no le importaba en lo absoluto, tampoco entendía como a pesar de todo lo que había contemplado esa noche, ahora en ese momento podía sentirse tan cómodo y tranquilo…

Ichigo tenía muchas interrogantes en su mente, interrogantes que dudaba que lograran tener respuestas. ¿Era ese hombre realmente un vampiro? Era la que más plagaba su mente en aquel momento, ¿sabía ese atractivo hombre que él ahora estaba consciente de la que podía ser su verdadera naturaleza? No lo sabía, y en ese momento supo que lo mejor era pretender que ese hombre era simplemente un humano, pues la agradable sensación de reconfortarse en aquel cálido pecho, dada las emociones vividas, era demasiado intensa y adictiva.

Ichigo no quería hacerle sentir a aquel hombre que él le rechazaba, pues al contrario, a pesar de su reacción de furia inicial, Ichigo estaba profundamente agradecido con aquel hombre que había aparecido como un salvador en su momento de aflicción y le había salvado no sólo de un horrible destino, sino que también, en ese momento le ofrecía un confort único que no podía encontrar en sus hermanas, la soledad de su habitación o el tenebroso camino que le esperaba rumbo a casa.

- Estás demasiado frío – Escuchó que le dijo ese hombre que le hacía sentir tan protegido y seguro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar o quejarse por perder la calidez tan grata que hasta hace unos momentos había sentido, sintió como el apuesto hombre se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero negro y la depositaba sobre sus hombros.

La calidez de aquella prenda de vestir y el aroma varonil y exquisito de aquel hombre invadieron por completo sus sentidos, llenándole a su vez de una calidez y un confort que entibiaron no sólo su cuerpo, sino también su propio corazón.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – Le preguntó el desconocido, tomando su mentón y mirándole firmemente a los ojos. Ante tanta consideración y preocupación, Ichigo no pudo más que sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo tratado como una damisela, pero aquellos gestos tan dulces, considerados y tiernos le hicieron sentir halagado, y provocaron que deseara llorar en aquel mismo instante ante tanta bondad.

Toda su vida había estado plagada de tristezas, penurias, desgracias y muertes. Siempre luchando desde pequeño, protegiendo a sus hermanas de abusones, siempre dando lo mejor de sí como el "hombre de la casa" del que su amada madre siempre estaba orgullosa, siempre soportando el entrenamiento y los ataques de su padre para poder volverse más fuerte y tener el poder de luchar para proteger a todos aquellos que amaba.

Ichigo siempre había sido el héroe y el protector de cada uno de los seres que amaba, su familia, sus amigos, todo aquel ser débil e inocente que necesitara de alguien fuerte que le protegiera, pero esta vez, aquella era la primera en que se permitía libremente el poder sentirse vulnerable y ser el débil.

Toda aquella carga que había acumulado desde que su padre se había enfermado finalmente estaba comenzando a afectarle y ahora ese hombre llegaba a su vida derrumbando la poca fortaleza que había logrado construir con el tiempo, traspasando todas sus barreras y dejándole en tan semejante estado vulnerable.

- ¿Estás bien Ichigo? – Le volvió a preguntar el preocupado Arrancar a esa hermosa fresita que lucía un exquisito sonrojo en sus mejillas y parecía abstraída en sus pensamientos con sus ojos cerrados, aún aferrándose a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de la calidez que emanaba su propio cuerpo.

Sin poder evitar sus acciones y permitiéndoles plena libertad, Grimmjow acarició, con la yema de los dedos de su mano derecha, suavemente la sonrojada mejilla derecha de Ichigo sintiendo la agradable calidez de esta, y apreciando con sus pupilas el hermoso tono carmín que las adornaba.

Ichigo era tan hermoso que quería abrazarlo y llevárselo a su castillo, para desgarrar sus ropas, desnudarlo completamente, amarrarlo al poste de su cama, y besarlo, probarlo, devorarlo, saborearlo, lamerlo, chuparlo, pero sobre todo desvirgarlo y hacerlo suyo, clamarlo como parte de su propiedad, ponerle un collar de cuero que dijera "Propiedad de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" y poseerlo en cada sentido de la palabra, follándolo una y otra y otra vez hasta que su semilla cubriera cada parte del cuerpo de Ichigo y su esencia se impregnara en la tersa y bronceada piel de la belleza que era en su totalidad el pelinaranja.

- Es… estoy bien – Respondió a penas en un susurro dicho pelinaranja, aún con aquel sonrojo cubriendo encantadoramente sus mejillas y observando con detenimiento las profundas lagunas que eran las orbes cerúleas del desconocido, pero sobre todo sintiendo la mano de este acariciar con dulzura y suavidad una de sus mejillas.

El desconocido era tan cálido y le hacía sentir tan protegido, que nada más le importaba, sólo la paz que ese hombre le entregaba a su alma. Si el hombre era un vampiro o no, francamente para ese momento le daba ya lo mismo, lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era el latir acelerado de su corazón que le hacía sentir más vivo que nunca, y las emociones a flor de piel que ese hombre despertaba en él…

- Grimmjow… Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez… recuerda el nombre fresita, porque muy pronto haré que lo grites de placer – Le dijo sensualmente el Arrancar en un tono tan seductor que hizo que Ichigo se estremeciera al sentir la implicancia de aquellas palabras.

- "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" – Repitió mentalmente Ichigo, pronunciando cada silaba lentamente en su mente y repitiéndolo en un mantra, el nombre le sentaba perfectamente al peliazul, era como él, poderoso, difícil, mortal y misterioso…

- Grimmjow… - Dejo salir el joven pelinaranja sin darse cuenta que inconscientemente había dejado escapar aquel magnifico nombre de su boca…

Grimmjow sintió como su corazón, órgano que creía muerto, latía con fuerte ímpetu cuando la hermosa fresita pronunció su nombre en un casi suspiro. Escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios y la tentadora boca que poseía su fresita le hacían excitarse de sobre manera. Cómo adoraría poder escuchar su nombre salir de aquella misma boca, pero en otras circunstancias mucho más placenteras y pecaminosas.

Sí, podía imaginarse perfectamente el cuerpo desnudo de Ichigo recostado sobre su cama de dos plazas completamente expuesto y abierto para él, esperándolo para saciar sus instintos más salvajes y primitivos para penetrarlo y hacerlo suyo, envestirlo, con pasión, con furia, con desenfreno, abrir sus piernas al máximo y devorar cada parte de esa piel tentadora que pedía a gritos ser devorada por alguien como él…

- Grimmjow… - Repitió una vez más Ichigo, pero esta vez no sólo para poder escuchar en sus propios oídos el nombre de aquel ser que le había cautivado con su atractivo y magnificencia en aquella oscura y fría noche, sino más bien para poder hacerle una pregunta que había estado rondando en su mente desde hace muchos minutos.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre? – Le preguntó el joven pelinaranja, aún con ese hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero esta vez alejándose un poco de la cercanía del Sexta, para poder abrochar aquella chaqueta y cubrir con el su torso, una de las zonas más afectadas por la inclemencia de la noche debido a la forma en la que estaba confeccionada su vestido.

- He estado observándote, Kurosaki Ichigo… tú serás mi presa... serás mío, Ichigo… – Le dijo de pronto Grimmjow al pelinaranja, impidiéndole al muchacho que se separara de él, atrayéndolo una vez más hacia su cuerpo y juntando sus labios con los de él. Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido, al sentir como los labios suaves y gruesos de Grimmjow se posaban sobre los suyos, quería protestar contra aquella acción del peliazul. No obstante, cuando abrió su boca, grande fue su sorpresa al sentir una atrevida lengua invadiéndola.

La lengua de Grimmjow había penetrado su boca y traviesa y juguetona recorría cada parte de su cavidad bucal aprisionando además su lengua, devorándola y succionándola de la misma forma que succionaba sus labios, aquel movimiento de Grimmjow había sido tan rápido y repentino que le había tomado completamente por sorpresa, en especial porque Grimmjow había osado robarle su primer beso. Grimmjow por su parte no podía más que disfrutar del exquisito sabor de su fresita que torpemente intentaba alejarse y evitar que el mismo devorara su lengua.

Para Grimmjow, el sentir a Ichigo tratando de forcejear torpemente oponiéndose a su invasión le hacían querer sonreír y follar ahí mismo al puro y casto joven que era su fresita, pues en ese simple acto de ferocidad y dominancia al besarle había comprobado lo que ya pensaba desde que había posado sus ojos en el pelinaranja, que el muchacho era un virgen totalmente inexperto, que él, más que complacido se encargaría de desvirgar e introducir al pecaminoso y erótico mundo del placer, la lujuria y el deseo carnal, dominios que el sensual vampiro había pulido perfectamente con el transcurrir de los años que había vivido…

El beso de aquellos dos seres fue largo y prolongado, más que un beso, ambos seres se habían enfrascado en una completa y total candente batalla de lenguas. Ichigo en su intento por detener aquel beso que comenzaba a encender en llamas su cuerpo, estiraba su lengua intentando recuperar el aliento, lengua que sin perder un solo segundo el Arrancar se empeñaba en atacar y chupar con su propia boca.

Cuando Ichigo intentaba vanamente abrir su boca para protestar y decirle que se detuviera y le dejara respirar, Grimmjow hábilmente se lo impedía introduciendo su lengua acallando, no sólo sus palabras, sino también ahogando sus gemidos, y en uno de esos momentos fue cuando Grimmjow aprovechó la inexperiencia del joven pelinaranja y la usó a su ventaja para saborear en su totalidad cada rincón más profundo y recóndito de aquella boca que le pertenecería para toda la vida.

Grimmjow le besó con ganas, devoró su lengua con deseos y mordió, chupó y succionó su boca con una voracidad imparable que hizo que el pelinaranja gimiera por la intensidad con la que Grimmjow le probaba con deseo.

- Ahh – Gimió el joven pelinaranja al sentir al vampiro chuparle su labio inferior con una succión tan intensa que no pudo más que dejar escapar un gemido mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que había perdido durante tanto tiempo y sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

Aquel beso, no, aquella lucha de lenguas había sido demasiado intensa para un joven virgen como él que había recibido demasiado para su primera vez siendo besado, más aún por una criatura que desbordaba sensualidad y lujuria como Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

- No… más ah ah – Decía con dificultad Ichigo, inspirando y exhalando para recuperar el aire, y llevando su mano derecha a su pecho a la altura del corazón para intentar calmar los intensos latidos que resonaban estruendorosamente en sus propios oídos.

Esa pasión, esa intensidad, ese deseo fulminante, la ardiente pasión y sensualidad, además del fogoso deseo con el que Grimmjow le había devorado habían sido demasiados para él, y necesitaba descansar y asimilar todas aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras que le habían embargado y recorrido el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica en el momento en que el Arrancar había juntado sus labios con los vírgenes suyos.

- No te preocupes, Ichi… Tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer esto y mucho más – Le susurró peligrosa y pecaminosamente el vampiro, acercándose a su rostro y lamiendo descaradamente sus mejillas ardientes, bajando lentamente hasta su boca para lamer un hilillo de saliva que tenía y para separarse y acercarse rápidamente a su oreja izquierda, lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja y chapárselo para seguir su camino y descender de su oreja a su cuello, y aproximarse a su yugular para darle numerosas lamidas y chupadas, pero separándose en ese mismo instante.

Grimmjow se había dejado llevar por el delicioso sabor de su fresita, sabor que había experimentado al disfrutar de los dulces manjares que eran las diferentes zonas del interior de la boca de Ichigo. Su fresita sabía a menta, a chocolates, a fresas y a canela.

Los sabores que había descubierto en la boca de Ichigo eran tan adictivos que incapaz de controlarse había querido probarle y devorarle por completo, por la misma razón, se había deleitado con el dulce sabor de sus mejillas, el embriagante sabor del lóbulo de sus orejas, pero sobre todo con el intoxicante y atrayente sabor de su cuello y de la vena yugular que se exponía en éste, y que además ansiaba perforar para succionar la dulce sangre, néctar carmín que Ichigo tenía corriendo por sus venas. El dulce elixir de vida que su fresita podría ofrecerle cargado con sabor a fresas y que el tanto ansiaba poder probar…

Cuando Ichigo sintió como aquella pecaminosa criatura de la noche se acercaba a donde estaba su yugular no pudo más que pensar que el vampiro le mordería y bebería de su sangre, pero se sorprendió grandemente al sentir como éste se separaba antes de hacerlo y le aseguraba que aquella situación se repetiría y disfrutarían de mucho más.

Ichigo ante tales palabras, no podía controlar su corazón desenfrenado, ¿cuántas veces había latido su corazón de semejante forma aquella noche que parecía interminable? ¿Cuántas veces aquel ser le había sorprendido haciéndole sentir innumerables emociones?

Ichigo ya no podía recordarlo, lo único que podía recordar era el delicioso sabor de la boca, lengua y labios de Grimmjow robarle un beso, asaltar su boca, violarla y hacerle perder la virginidad que hasta entonces había tenido en su lengua, boca y labios al haber sido profanados por aquella pecaminosa criatura de la noche.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, fresita? – Le dijo casualmente el Sexta a Ichigo como si fuera una preguntada típica que el Arrancar acostumbrara a hacerle diariamente a su futuro amante, esperando que la respuesta del pelinaranja fuera positiva.

Ichigo por su parte se sorprendió al oír aquella pregunta del hombre, ¿Grimmjow se estaba ofreciendo a acompañarle y llevarlo hasta su casa? Ichigo no pudo más que sentirte avergonzado ante aquello, ¿cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar después de todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido aquella noche? ¿Qué debería hacer sabiendo que aquel hombre que tan gentilmente le había tratado era un mortal ser con el que sabía que no debía meterse si quería salir ileso y con vida?.

Los pensamientos en la mente de Ichigo se disparaban hacia todos lados, no podía negar la enorme atracción y curiosidad, además del deseo y la intriga que Grimmjow le provocaba cada vez que le veía. El hombre era absolutamente hermoso y era la perfección, la sensualidad y el erotismo hechas vampiro. Grimmjow era increíblemente atractivo en cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus cabellos azules exóticos y salvajes, su mirada depredadora, intensa y profunda, sus abdominales bien marcados, sus brazos musculosos, su sonrisa casi psicópata, incluso sus rasgos bien definidos le atraían, todo en ese hombre le hacían querer entregarse al vampiro y pertenecerle para toda la vida, pero…

¿Debería aceptar el ofrecimiento de Grimmjow y permitirle acompañarle hasta su casa? O ¿Aquello sería una locura? ¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de ese ser mitológico? ¿Quería hacerle daño? O realmente… realmente… como Grimmjow se lo había expresado planeaba… ¿hacerle suyo y convertirle en su presa?

Ichigo no podía evitar sentir como su cuerpo lentamente reaccionaba ante la idea, si lo pensaba racionalmente, Grimmjow podía perfectamente acabar con su vida y matarle, peor aún torturarle hasta desangrarle como decían los informes de las noticias que el misterioso asesino hacía con sus victimas, pero si lo pensaba basándose en el punto de vista de lo que sentía…

No podía negar aquella atracción, aquel deseo, aquel sentimiento de querer pertenecerle, de permitirle al hombre hacerle suyo, entregarse por completo, ofrecerle su cuello, su cuerpo, cada parte de su ser, su alma, su corazón y su espíritu sólo si el vampiro quería tomarlos con tal de proporcionarle todas aquellas maravillosas y gloriosas emociones que le había hecho sentir aquella noche.

Todas esas emociones en las que había logrado sentir aquellos sentimientos que desde hace muchos años, desde que su hermosa madre había fallecido había olvidado completamente: amor, pasión, cariño, ternura, protección y dulzura entre otros.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que los había sentido en su corazón? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había permitido olvidarse de todos y cada uno de aquellos problemas que entristecían su corazón, corrompían su alma y le destruyan en vida, desde que su vida se había vuelto una mierda y lo había abandonado todo por la seguridad y el bienestar de aquellos a quienes amaba, como era principalmente su familia?

Grimmjow en una sola noche, aquella noche de su inesperado encuentro le había traído de pronto todos esos sentimientos que había olvidado que existían en el mundo, y quería volver a sentirlos de nuevo. Quería volver a experimentar todos ellos, quería llenarse de la calidez del vampiro, volver a sentir esos protectores y musculosos brazos aprisionarle contra su cuerpo, quería volver a tocar con las palmas de sus manos ese perfecto pecho, volver a sentir las yemas de los dedos de la criatura frente a él acariciarle con esa intensa devoción y amor que le había robado el aliento.

Ichigo quería poder deleitarse día a día con la hermosa imagen de ese omnipotente ser que había aparecido en su vida y también poder probar una y otra y otra vez, esa lengua que le había conducido casi al cielo, y le había hecho sentir un placer y un deseo que no pensó jamás que podían existir en él.

¿Estaría mal si sólo por esta vez, sólo por esta vez en su vida se permitía así mismo un poco de felicidad? ¿Estaría mal si en esta ocasión deseaba ser egoísta y deseaba conocer a ese intrigante ser que de cierto modo le había vuelto a la vida cuando los problemas, las desgracias y las tristezas habían oscurecido completamente su vida? ¿Estaría bien si sólo por esta vez Ichigo se arriesgaba a dejar su típica prudencia de lado y se involucraba con ser peligroso como Grimmjow sólo por la innegable atracción que sentía?...

¿Estaría bien si sólo por esta vez? ¿Deseaba ser feliz y disfrutar de lo que nunca había tenido en su vida? Un amor puro y sincero y un deseo como el que sólo podía ver en las intensos ojos azules de Grimmjow que le miraban con… con…

¿Devoción, pasión, deseo, posesividad y? ¿Era acaso amor lo que veía en los ojos del vampiro? ¿Podía ser posible? ¿Podía ser posible que aquel majestuoso y omnipotente Adonis, pudiera albergar semejantes sentimientos por un simple, débil y patético humano como él?

Ichigo se sentía desvalido, se sentía desvalido como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, hasta antes de que las desgracias comenzaran a acumularse en su vida. Había asistido felizmente a la preparatoria, tenía amigos, era fuerte, capaz de derrotar con sus propios puños a cualquier pandilla que se le enfrentara o lastimara a sus amigos. No obstante, cuando las cosas habían cambiado en su vida, las desgracias se habían acumulado una tras otra, había perdido la fuerza para seguir luchando y seguir adelante, y con sus apenas 17 años había tenido que cargar un enorme peso sobre sus hombros que no le correspondía.

Mientras sus amigos disfrutaban de sus vidas como adolescentes normales, el tenía que sacrificarse para sacar adelante a su destruida familia, tenía como principal obligación velar por Karin y Yuzu, sus amadas hermanas por las que daría su vida si era necesario, y debía además cumplir con el rol que su padre le había dejado a cargo, aquel papel de ser el hombre de la casa, mientras el viejo quien también había trabajado para mantenerles y sacar adelante la familia por si mismo había terminado en el hospital con una enfermedad costosa que tenía su vida pendiendo en un hilo entre la vida y la muerte.

No era más que un simple humano, no era más que un humano desdichado y debilitado por la crueldad de la vida y las desgracias que a tan corta edad le habían tocado vivir, entonces…

¿Por qué razón Grimmjow quería hacer suyo a alguien como él? Ichigo no podía entenderlo, no podía siquiera asimilarlo y sin poder evitarlo lagrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos, permitiendo que toda la tristeza que había acumulado durante los años que había intentado mantener la compostura y ser fuerte por aquellos que amaba, se fueran a la basura y dejara salir todas y cada una de sus emociones.

- Fresita… - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Grimmjow, cuando sin poder entender que pasaba en el corazón humano de su amado, y que podía estar sintiendo o pensando en aquel momento vio como cristalinas y solubles lagrimas comenzaban a salir de las orbes de su amado y descendían copiosamente por las mejillas de éste…

En un gesto suave y dulce, impropio del ser que realmente era, Grimmjow acercó su boca al rostro de Ichigo y comenzó a depositar suaves besos que le hicieron ligeras cosquillas al pelinaranja, pero que no pudieron calmar la enorme tristeza que sentía en aquel momento de debilidad y tristeza y que le martirizaban intensamente.

- Shhh no llores fresita… Yo estaré contigo por siempre – Le susurró gentilmente Grimmjow. El ver a su fresita llorando le causaba a Grimmjow una sensación agonizante, sentía como si hubieran apuñalado su propio corazón con una estaca, aquella sensación desde que había muerto y vuelto a nacer como el ser que era ahora, jamás la había sentido.

¿Acaso era por la intensidad de los sentimientos que albergaba por Ichigo? ¿Sufría su corazón de la misma forma que ese ser que le había cautivado sufría? ¿Era esa la verdadera prueba del amor real que sentía por el pelinaranja?

Desde que Grimmjow había posado sus ojos en Ichigo… sabía que le deseaba y quería hacerle suyo… sabía que su obsesión por seguir al pelinaranja a donde quiera que fuera y observarle a cada segundo de su vida, no eran normales. Jamás antes se había encaprichado como un mero humano como ahora, pero cuando vio a aquellos hombres tocar a su fresita, supo que aquel intenso odio que los hijos de puta habían despertado en él, no podían ser normales, y había aceptado lo que desde hace mucho tiempo venía negando…

La negación de que él, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada y poderoso vampiro del grupo de los Arrancar se había enamorado de un mero humano como lo era Ichigo, pero un humano que era digno de un Rey como él en todo sentido, porque sí, además de ser uno de los vampiros más poderosos que vivían en las sombras del mundo mortal, él era además el Rey de todos aquellos seres que cómo él ocultaban su presencia del mundo de los vivos…

Y ese orgulloso, testarudo, temperamental y cambiante ser sabía bien lo que quería, quería reclamar y hacer suyo a ese joven bajo el nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki. Y hora que veía a su fresita derramar lágrimas que él jamás había derramado ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo, no podía más que sentir empatía y sentir como en ese órgano que durante tanto tiempo creyó muerto.

Grimmjow sentía puñaladas intensas y fuertes que le causaban un malestar general inusual y un dolor que contraía su pecho, el dolor que sólo podía pensar era causado por el sufrimiento que tenía su amor, su alma gemela, y el ser que añoraba fuera de capaz de compartir la eternidad con él y acabar con ese ahogante sentimiento de soledad que desde hace incontables años le habían mantenido esclavizado y prisionero de una agonía que más que su condición como vampiro era la única causante de su muerte en vida.

- Llévame a casa Grimm… por favor – Susurró Ichigo, sin poder evitar las emociones que para esas horas de la madrugada, habían comenzado a afectar las funciones de su mente y su cuerpo, ya que todas ellas habían sido demasiadas para él. Incapaz de contenerse, Ichigo simplemente estalló en un estruendoso llanto, dejo que lamentos y gemidos de agonía escaparan de su boca.

Las lágrimas que derramaba eran tan abundantes que nublaban por completo su vista. Incapaz de poder ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor y perdiendo la noción del tiempo, luchando por bloquear todo el dolor, sintió sus piernas desfallecer y habría caído duramente al suelo frió de esas tempranas horas de la madrugada, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos del sensual vampiro que le sostuvo firmemente y en un ágil y rápido movimiento le cargo en sus brazos estilo nupcial…

Grimmjow al ver a su amado colapsar luego de estallar en un agonizante llanto que enviaba poderosas dagas de dolor que se clavaban en su alma, le cogió en sus brazos con delicadeza y ternura, deseando poder protegerlo por siempre y alejarlo de todas las tristezas que pudieran manchar su pura alma…

El hermoso joven continuaba llorando desvalido, incluso en su fragilidad y momento de vulnerabilidad Ichigo lucía hermoso…

La luna que estaba oculta en el cielo por las numerosas nubes de aquella noche, pareció estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación de Grimmjow y brillando más de lo usual, hizo que sus rayos de luna, le permitieran ver a Grimmjow las angelicales facciones del humano del que se había perdidamente enamorado.

- Simplemente hermoso – Susurró Grimmjow, depositando con amor un suave y gentil beso en la frente de su ahora durmiente fresita que había caído rendida victima del cansancio y las emociones y sentimientos vividos en aquella noche en que por fin ambos se habían encontrado cara a cara. Sin esperar un solo segundo… y abrazando y estrechando de la mejor forma que pudo a Ichigo contra su cuerpo para ofrecerle su propio calor, caminó con pasó decidido dispuesto a llevar a su bella fresita su hogar y permitirle así descansar…

La noche había transcurrido lentamente y mientras los segundos, los minutos y horas continuaban pasando, Grimmjow había llegado con el hermoso bulto que cargaba en sus brazos a la casa del pelinaranja.

Como el ser nocturno que era y conociendo perfectamente la residencia de Ichigo, entró sin problemas por la ventana de la habitación de este, depositó con una suavidad envidiable al joven sobre su cama, le cubrió con la colcha de la cama y antes de que el amanecer llegara y el sol, enemigo principal y mortal de los seres como él, pudiera atacarle, besó una vez más a Ichigo en los labios y se marchó dejando a una bella fresita durmiente reposar placidamente en su cama… Susurrando un simple…

- Hasta mañana… - Y sin más que decir se fue rumbo a su castillo, con una felicidad que llenaría su alma durante muchos meses, pues aquel día había significado el inicio de una relación amorosa con su fresita que si todo salía bien podría continuar como siempre había anhelado hasta la eternidad…

Y así en aquella habitación iluminada ahora por una tenue luz de luna, un hermoso joven yacía durmiendo y descansando de las intensas emociones de aquella noche en el que había conocido a un atractivo vampiro que no sólo le había protegido de un terrible peligro, sino también que le había demostrado su amor y le había robado sin pensarlo su hermoso corazón, que muy pronto le pertenecería junto con todo su ser, alma y todo lo que representaba al atractivo e inusual vampiro: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Ese fue el primer capítulo de esta historia! Puede que no haya sido la mejor representación de vampiros, pero aún así la sola idea de Grimm siendo uno me parece emocionante. Por otro lado, a partir del próximo capítulo habrá lemon, será muy descriptivo y apasionante, pero no será el lemon sadomasoquista que estará incluido en la historia mucho más adelante. ¡Bueno! ¿Qué les pareció? _ ¿Les gustó? ¡Por favor déjenme reviews para saber si debo seguirla o no!


	2. Primera Vez

¡Hola a todos! Ojala que cuando leas esto estén bien / Después de una semana, he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia que he decidido escribir. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Estoy muy sorprendida! / jamás pensé que recibiría tanta aceptación. MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS, de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón. No obstante, debo decirles algo...

Siempre he sido pésima con las tramas de fanfics, me encantaría poder escribir tramas más variadas y ser capaz de agregar a otros personajes. Sin embargo, de por sí me cuesta mucho hacerle los diálogos a Grimm e Ichi, por eso la mayoría de mis historias siempre son de narración y lemon que considero son lo mejor que hago. Por lo mismo, esta historia no tendrá una gran trama desarrollada y todo lo que siga se centrará sólo en los sentimientos de Grimmjow e Ichigo, pero...

A partir de este capítulo comienzan los lemons. En este capítulo habrá un lemon entre Grimm e Ichi, pero el próximo capítulo hasta el final serán lemons (justificados). Me preocupa el próximo, el próximo es el lemon sadomasoquista que no pude evitar escribir, contiene muchos juguetes sexuales, plática sucia y el infaltable amor entre Grimm e Ichi, espero que así como éste logran disfrutarlo cuando lo publique. Aunque esta vez me tardaré mucho más en actualizar. Eso sí / si les gusta el lemon mmmm creo que necesitaran sangre n/n en caso de sufrir de una hemorragia nasal. Puse todo mi empeño y dedicación en todo este lemon, y el desarrollo de la historia. Por ello, deseo que lo disfruten / y por favor no olviden comentar para saber que les parece.

Agradezco a las tres personitas que comentaron: **Chiika, Elizabeth y AlexOkami**. ¡Muchas gracias y sus respuestas están al final del capítulo!

Sin más que decir, he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia. ¡Ah! Y no olviden ver las fotos del perfil ;)

**Promesa de Amor**

**Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Primera Vez**

Seis meses habían pasado desde que aquel hermoso joven de nombre Ichigo Kurosaki, había conocido a un hipnotizante vampiro de cabellos azulados en una oscura y fría noche. Desde aquel entonces, ambos seres habían comenzando una apasionada, fogosa, tierna e intensa relación amorosa.

La primera vez que Ichigo había visto al peliazul, había dado por hecho que aquel imposiblemente atractivo hombre era un vampiro y cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente de aquella noche en que había tenido un intenso colapso emocional, pensó que jamás volvería a ver a aquel intrigante y misterioso ser que en una simple noche le había hecho sentir una infinidad de sentimientos y emociones. No obstante, aquella noche cuando cerró la tienda de antigüedades y se dispuso a retomar el camino largo y seguro para llegar a casa, vio como el hombre de cabellos azules eléctricos y penetrantes ojos azules le esperaba a la salida y como si nada le decía en un tono casual:

- ¡Yo, Fresita! ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Quieres que hoy también te acompañe a casa? – Al verle Ichigo no pudo más que sonrojarse, sobre todo cuando el confiado hombre se acercó a su rostro, le tomó del mentón, depositó un beso rápido en sus labios y le dijo:

- Hoy también luces precioso con ese atuendo ¿nos vamos? – En aquel momento Ichigo tuvo la certeza de que todo lo que había creído soñar a la mañana siguiente de esa noche en que se habían conocido, era cierto, por ello esbozando una sonrisa y con la confianza que creía que hace mucho tiempo había perdido dadas las circunstancias de su vida, sintió como el viejo Ichigo, arrogante, poderoso, confiado volvía a nacer aquella noche y sin poder evitarlo con esa confianza que una vez más volvía a recuperar y que le ayudaría a retomar las riendas de su hasta entonces arruinada vida le respondía:

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, baka? Si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde para la cena… - Le decía Ichigo al Arrancar, dirigiéndole una hermosa sonrisa, llena de sinceridad y alegría…

Grimmjow estaba estupefacto ¿acaso Ichigo le estaba aceptando al punto de invitarlo a cenar con sus hermanas? El Arrancar sin dudarlo más, dejo su estado atónito y alcanzó a su fresita que había comenzado a caminar a paso firme adelantándose. Grimmjow no podía más que esbozar una socarrona sonrisa al ver como a medida que Ichigo caminaba, aquel vestido corto le permitía ver las imposiblemente largas y bien torneadas piernas del pelinaranja cubiertas con esas pecaminosas medias de red que le hacían ver tan jodidamente erótico, deseable y sensual junto con esos zapatos con tacones que remarcaban sus piernas perfectamente.

Para el Sexta, no cabían dudas de que su fresita era la tentación hecha joven. Ichigo era como siempre lo decía, lo más hermoso que había visto en su puta eterna vida, y estaría jodido si no hacía suyo a esa deliciosa y tentadora fresita que a medida que caminaba le tentaba más y más, pero que por ahora debía contenerse, puesto que aún faltaba mucho para que pudiera ser el afortunado que pudiera desvirgar a esa apetecible fresita y llenarla hasta el fondo con su lechita…

- ¿Y bien vas a venir o no? – Le mencionó Ichigo al Espada dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta y sacándole de la ensoñación en la que había caído y sin más el Sexta le acompañó, pasando una mano por su cintura, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo y caminando lado a lado, sin dejarle ir o sin permitirse que se alejara de él, en ningún instante. Ichigo era suyo y se lo dejaría claro a cualquier bastardo que se atreviera a mirar lo que por naturaleza le pertenecía al poderoso Arrancar…

Desde aquella noche Ichigo había aceptado oficialmente al vampiro en su vida, el hombre ocultando perfectamente su verdadera identidad, le había contando un poco de su historial de vida. Grimmjow le había dicho que desde hace mucho tiempo vivía solo en su enorme, lujoso y elegante castillo gracias a que, con el transcurrir de los años, había amasado una enorme fortuna que le había permitido mantenerse hasta aquel entonces.

En ocasiones, su vampirezco amante solía salir a pasear por las noches, por la misma razón en más de una oportunidad había tenido que intervenir para salvar a alguna victima de las pandillas que abundaban en Hueco Mundo y que en esa particular noche en que se habían conocido había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarle.

Ichigo no era ningún estúpido, y sabía perfectamente que las "salidas" nocturnas de su amante no eran más que un pretexto para alimentarse con la sangre de violadores, matones o criminales. Algo que particularmente no le repugnaba ni molestaba, pues el mismo se sentía sumamente agradecido de que Grimmjow hubiera puesto en su lugar a aquellos hombres que podrían haberle causado una imborrable herida de por vida, y así como en aquella noche después del día en que se conocieron, habían continuado noche tras noche encontrándose…

Cada noche a la misma hora, Ichigo salía de su trabajo y Grimmjow puntualmente le estaba esperando, cada noche compartían un poco más de su vida. Ichigo le contaba a Grimmjow acerca de los clientes que habían ido a la tienda, las cosas que pedían, los imprevistos del trabajo, como estaban Karin y Yuzu que con el tiempo habían llegado a adorarle, Karin principalmente porque Grimmjow compartía la misma pasión por el futbol que su hermana y Yuzu porque Grimmjow amaba degustar todos los platos que su hermana con placer preparaba. Incluso el viejo había aceptado encantado a su novio e Ichigo aún podía recordar las exactas palabras que su padre le había dicho al conocer a su amante:

- "MASAKI QUERIDA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PERMITIR QUE NUESTRO HERMOSO HIJO CONOCIERA A ESTE SENSUAL HOMBRE QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE CUIDARÁ DE NUESTRO PEQUEÑO ICHIGO. – Había expresado el cara de cabra, quien gracias a los considerables aportes económicos de Grimmjow y muy al pesar y la fuerte oposición de Ichigo, habían permitido que su padre tuviera un mejor tratamiento y ahora pudiera recuperarse casi por completo después de dos meses de intensa lucha por parte de Ichigo trabajando arduamente para mantener a sus hermanas y pagar las cuentas del hospital. No obstante, a pesar de que Grimmjow le había dicho que tenía suficiente dinero para pagar por todo lo que Ichigo necesitara, el orgullo de su fresita no le permitía aceptar aquello, por esa razón había seguido trabajado en la tienda…

- "OH MASAKI QUERIDA AHORA GRACIAS AL NOVIO TAN ATRACTIVO DE NUESTRO HIJO, ICHIGO SE HA CONVERTIDO POR FIN EN TODO UN HOMBRE" – Había exclamado con entusiasmo Isshin, lo cual le había provocado a la fresita un intenso sonrojo al instante, puesto que al oír esas palabras Ichigo no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que había tenido relaciones con su amante…

En ese medio año en que Grimmjow e Ichigo llevaban juntos habían ocurrido muchas cosas e Ichigo podía recordarlas perfectamente como si apenas hubieran sido ayer, pues durante los seis meses en que Ichigo llevaba viendo al fabuloso Arrancar no fue sino hasta los 2 meses que el pelinaranja le confesó a su sensual pantera, apodo que le había dado con amor y cariño, que estaba consciente de su verdadera naturaleza, y aquella confesión ocurrió justo el día en que le permitió a Grimmjow poseerlo por primera vez en cuerpo y alma, permitiendo que el sensual vampiro le desvirgara…

- Grimmjow – Susurró con anhelo el hermoso joven pelinaranja al rememorar a su amante mientras ordenaba algunos artículos en aquella tienda de antigüedades, donde trabajaba mientras seguía sumergido en los hermosos recuerdos de aquellos seis apasionantes meses que llevaba con su amado Sexta, transportándose así al hermoso día en que Grimmjow había tomado su virginidad por primera vez…

_**Flashback**_

En una hermosa noche muy diferente a aquella en la que el apuesto vampiro y el bello humano se habían conocido, puesto que en esta ocasión el cielo nocturno estaba despejado. Hermosas estrellas brillaban majestuosamente destellando alegres en el cielo, y la luna fascinante para el poderoso Sexta, resplandecía vertiendo todos sus encantos e iluminando a la hermosa fresita que el Sexta tanto añoraba físicamente poseer, pues sabía de ante mano que tenía tanto el corazón como el alma de Ichigo a su entera disposición, pero que pese a eso, aún no tenía el orgullo de poseer su cuerpo…

Sin embargo, sin saberlo como si las estrellas, la hermosa luna llena de aquella noche y el cosmos hubieran conspirado para cumplir el intenso deseo anhelado del Arrancar, ocurrió el milagro que durante tanto tiempo había estado esperando. Ichigo le había dicho, ahí en aquella noche hermosa que el milenario ser jamás olvidaría, aquellas palabras que sabía que por el resto de su eternidad quedarían grabadas en su mente, corazón, alma, oídos y retina…

- Grimm – Le había mencionado suavemente Ichigo mirándole directamente a los ojos con unos ojos hermosos intensos y brillantes de una emoción nueva que el Arrancar jamás había visto en esos orbes acaramelados de su hermoso amado, pero sintiendo como aquella simple mirada de la gloriosa fresita que tenía frente así, le derretía como si él mismo fuera mantequilla…

- ¿Qué sucede Ichi? – Preguntó curioso el Sexta, aquella indescifrable mirada que Ichigo le dirigía comenzaba a inquietarle, más aún el leve sonrojo color carmín que se había apoderado encantadoramente de las bronceadas mejillas de Ichigo. Su fresita lucía simplemente tentadora y arrebatadora…

Como amaba a ese joven pelinaranja, Ichigo aquella noche, se veía tan delicioso que Grimmjow quería devorarle los labios y la boca como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, pues aquel brillo labial sabor a su frutillas que su fresita utilizaba en sus labios de pronto, locamente le apetecía… Sin embargo, dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos se sorprendió grandemente al sentir como Ichigo detenía súbitamente su caminata, se paraba frente a él, se acercaba tímidamente a su oído y le susurraba unas palabras que casi le hicieron enloquecer ahí mismo…

- Quiero que… me hagas tuyo Grimm… quiero que… quiero que… me desvirgues… Grimmjow, que me tomes y me hagas tuyo… - Le había dicho casi en un inaudible susurro su fresita aquella noche y Grimmjow no podía más que sentirse en el cielo al escuchar aquellas palabras que después de dos meses pensó que jamás saldrían de la adorada boca del amado ser que le había cautivado durante un tiempo tan largo…

Aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras se habían sentido como pura gloria… Podía ser el Sexta Espada, uno de los Arrancar más poderosos, podía ser el vampiro, rey gobernante de toda Karakura, pero nada de eso le había causado tal sentimiento de orgullo y de gloria como el sólo pensamiento de saber que después de 2 meses deseando locamente a Ichigo, por fin el muchacho le pedía lo que tanto había esperado, le pedía que él, como el rey que era le reclamara y le hiciera suyo, invadiera su cuerpo y le clamara como su propiedad, Ichigo por fin estaba dispuesto a entregarse completamente al gran Sexta y Grimmjow no podía más que sentir como casi explotaba de felicidad…

- Ichi… - Susurró Grimmjow, acercando su rostro al de su propio amante pelinaranja y lamiendo su boca, chupando y besando sus labios, le susurró también al oído preguntándole:

- ¿Estás seguro, Ichi? – Le preguntó el Arrancar expectante, pero aquella noche Ichigo había tomado su decisión, ya que luego de dos meses, se había dado cuenta que quería pertenecerle a aquella criatura completamente. No sólo quería entregarle su alma y su corazón, sino también su cuerpo. Para Ichigo aquello era todo lo que podía entregarle por el momento, pues estaba consciente que su amante tarde o temprano clamaría por su mortalidad, algo que Ichigo aún no estaba dispuesto a abandonar, pero por ahora mientras continuaban con aquella relación de dos meses que le había llenado de alegrías, esperanzas y felicidad para el futuro, estaba seguro de que quería ser poseído, clamado y tomado por Grimmjow, y aquella hermosa noche de luna llena le parecía simplemente perfecta, además del considerable hecho de que Karin y Yuzu habían ido de visita a la casa de su tía y su viejo estaba estable en el hospital de manera que no tendría que preocuparse por llegar a casa, pues podría irse libremente con su amante… sólo serían Grimmjow e Ichigo, en una hermosa noche de luna llena y de amor intenso y pasional…

- Si Grimmjow… quiero que me hagas tuyo, que me tomes… quiero pertenecerte por completo – Repitió Ichigo esta vez alejándose de su amante para juntar sus sienes y depositar un casto beso en su frente, una señal de respeto y de amor puro y sincero…

Al oír aquellas palabras, Grimmjow no pudo más que esbozar una enorme sonrisa que permitió ver su perfecta dentadura y los colmillos que Ichigo tanto admiraba de su nocturno amante, pues eran largos y finos, y ya no podía esperar para que Grimmjow bebiera de su sangre y se alimentara de él, porque aunque la fresita fuera virgen y pura, podía soñar y fantasear y aquella fantasía sexual desde hace mucho tiempo había estado plagando sus sueños llevándole a considerar aquella decisión de dejar que el Sexta le poseyera locamente, sensualmente y apasionadamente hasta hacerle desfallecer de placer… Por lo mismo aquella noche, Grimmjow le había llevado a su ostentoso castillo llamado "Las Noches", pues en aquella elegante, refinada e increíble fortaleza, ningún rayo de luz solar ni el más ínfimo era capaz de penetrar, lo que le permitía al sensual vampiro andar a su antojo en aquel eterno y gigante ambiente nocturno…

Grimmjow condujo a su fresita al salón principal de su castillo y una vez que llegaron ahí le dijo que le esperara un momento, disfrutara de la vista y le tuviera paciencia para preparar todo aquello que haría de aquella noche, la noche más sensual y romántica de Ichigo…

Ichigo no podía ocultar su asombro, el castillo en el que vivía Grimmjow era sumamente fabuloso, todo en él era perfecto: la decoración, los muebles finos, las alfombras, tapices, todo aquello era simplemente indescriptible. Por lo mismo, se limitó a admirar el hermoso lugar en el que vivía su solitario vampiro, y cuando de pronto sintió aquellos siempre cálidos y protectores brazos que amaban aprisionarle contra su cuerpo, supo que el momento en que perdería su virginidad había llegado…

Grimmjow llevó a su hermosa fresita hasta su alcoba… y cuando Ichigo llegó a ella no pudo más que exhalar un sensual susurro mencionando el nombre del ser que había preparado todo aquello que veía frente a sus ojos…

- Grimmjow – Susurró Ichigo dulcemente, sin poder controlar el incesante latido de su corazón, aquel sonrojo que siempre le traicionaba y que traviesamente tomaba el control de sus mejillas, pues la visión que le recibió al observar con detenimiento la habitación de su sensual pantera, le dejo sin aliento…

En aquella habitación, había una enorme cama con dosel de dos plazas. Las cortinas de la cama colgaban elegantemente adornando con encanto esa cama cubierta por satinadas y delicadas sabanas blancas. Sobre ellas había numerosos pétalos de rosas esparcidos que permitían sentir la deliciosa fragancia dulce que se desprendía de ellos. Aquella habitación, que debería haber estado en penumbras, estaba iluminada por diversas velas de diferentes grosores y colores, todas ellas en diversos muebles que adornaban aquella habitación.

Entre todas aquellas cosas que a Ichigo le llamaban la atención, había algo en particular que capturó su interés, pues en uno de los muebles había una bandeja de plata cubierta con lo que parecía ser un fino mantel blanco y los contenidos bajo ella permanecían como un misterio para el joven pelinaranja, pues sólo el dueño de aquella habitación sabía que había ocultado bajo aquella bandeja… Y antes de Ichigo pudiera seguir contemplando el romántico y sensual ambiente con el que su amado Espada había decorado aquella habitación, sintió como Grimmjow le tomó en un movimiento rápido y cargándolo estilo nupcial en sus brazos, le depositaba en aquella mullida y cómoda cama…

- Eres tan jodidamente hermoso Ichi… - Le mencionó con amor Grimmjow a la hermosa criatura humana que tenía el placer de tener en su cama. Ichigo lucía hermoso sobre su cama con su cuerpo cubierto con ese precioso vestido negro que remarcaba su sensual silueta y que tanto le gusta ver en el cuerpo de su fresita, además de contemplar la belleza de sus sedosos cabellos anaranjados que le llegaban al hombro y que ahora se encontraban esparcidos sobre sus almohadas…

La vista de aquella criatura le dejo sin aliento, Ichigo era la perfección misma, Ichigo era tan hermoso que habría hecho llorar a la misma Afrodita de vergüenza, pues el pelinaranja era lejos mucho más hermoso que la mismísima diosa del amor, la sexualidad y la belleza. Ichigo era lo más jodidamente perfecto y encantador que había visto en su puta vida.

- Tómame Grimm… hazme tuyo por favor – Le expresó Ichigo con sensualidad y deseo, con el deseo que por fin podría saciar completamente, ya que su timidez, su inexperiencia y su pureza siempre le habían impedido llegar más lejos cuando las manos del Arrancar comenzaban a deslizarse por su trasero. Ahora, por primera vez en aquellos dos meses de inocentes tomadas de mano, caricias superficiales y fogosos e intensos besos apasionados, dejaría que Grimmjow le tomara completamente, poseyera su cuerpo y le besara, lamiera, chupara y tocara en lugares mágicos, en zonas erógenas y puntos claves para conocer lo que era el verdadero placer y deseo, que ni el mismo, sabía que poseía en su cuerpo…

Al escuchar las palabras de Ichigo, Grimmjow no pudo más que acatar las órdenes de su adorada fresita que por fin tenía en aquel lugar que durante mucho tiempo, a partir de ahora se convertiría en su sagrado templo y nido de amor que compartiría con Ichigo.

En todos sus años de vida, jamás había permitido que ninguna de sus conquistas, perras, putas o amantes masculinos o femeninos entraran a su habitación. A todos ellos los había considerado inmerecedores de semejante privilegio, pues su habitación era para él como un templo de adoración, pero ahora aquel templo había sido abierto sólo para poder adorar a su fresita como lo merecía.

Pantera, su habitación, seguiría siendo su templo, pero ahora había encontrado un verdadero santuario, y ese santuario era el cuerpo de Ichigo que reverenciaría y adoraría con toda la pasión, con todo el deseo, con toda la impetuosa y arrebatadora intensidad de los sentimientos que sólo por aquel chiquillo de cabellos anaranjados sentía, más aún ahora que le desvirgaría, ahora que invadiría su cuerpo, se introduciría en él, penetraría aquel estrecho anillo de músculos que probablemente sería el virgen orificio de su amado, y que sólo el conquistaría, dominaría, poseería, abriría pasó a pasó, segundo a segundo para reclamarlo como suyo. Aquel santuario con aquel tesoro muy oculto que descubriría con sus dedos y que reclamaría con su caliente y blanca semilla en el interior de Ichigo…

- Ichigo – Susurró sensualmente el Arrancar, comenzando a besar, chupar y dominar esos dulces labios cubiertos del brillo labial sabor a fresas que su fresita siempre usaba y cuyo sabor le enloquecía…

- "Delicioso" – Pensó Grimmjow y continuó saboreando esos deliciosos labios mientras que con sus manos, siempre hábiles, comenzaba a intentar desanudar los complicados lazos que amarraban ese precioso vestido negro de gothic lolita que su fresita usaba para trabajar y que siempre había imaginado quitándoselo en fantasías que hoy por fin se harían realidad…

- Grimmjow – Respondía Ichigo al oír como su amado vampiro llamaba su nombre en deseo, y sentía como la boca de Grimmjow le probaba y le devoraba con esa familiaridad y costumbre que había desarrollado durante los dos meses que llevaban saliendo…

- Mierda Ichi, quiero hacerte mío, quiero meterte mi pene y poder sentirte en mi interior apretándome contra tus paredes para llenarte y clamarte por siempre como mío – Le decía ya pecaminosamente Grimmjow, incapaz de controlar ese jodido y puto deseo que le hacía perder el control con su fresita…

¿Cómo mierda se suponía que iba a follar a Ichigo sin hacerle daño si no podía evitar querer follarle de golpe al seco sin prepararlo? Se recriminaba mentalmente Grimmjow… No obstante, al recordar que su fresita era virgen se juro a sí mismo que debía ser sumamente cuidadoso y extremadamente suave con cada avance que hiciera con el hermoso pelinaranja que muy pronto se retorcería de placer bajo su propio cuerpo, y que ahora inspiraba y exhalaba repetidamente intentando controlar su respiración agitada y tratando de permitirle a sus pulmones el respirar un poco de aire que en momentos como aquellos parecía abandonarle…

- Tómame entonces Grimm hazme tuyo… pero… se gentil conmigo Grimm… - Le decía Ichigo posando sus propias manos en los hombros de Grimmjow para mirarle directamente a los ojos y decirle aquellas palabras que se grabarían por siempre en los oídos de Grimmjow durante toda la vida…

- Hazme tuyo Grimm, no dudes porque… te amo… - Le dijo simplemente el pelinaranja y retirando sus manos de los hombros del Sexta, las llevó al cuello de su vampiro para atraerlo jalándolo y así, por primera vez en esos dos meses que llevaban juntos, tomar el mismo la iniciativa e iniciar un apasionado beso lleno de dulzura, ternura y deseo, deseo que el mismo Sexta pudo sentir perfectamente en todo su cuerpo y en su corazón, órgano que desde que había conocido a Ichigo, había cobrado como nunca antes vida…

- Eso haré Ichi, pero no quiero lastimarte… - Le expresó con preocupación la pantera…

- Nunca podrías lastimarme Grimmjow, nunca… - Le dijo con seguridad Ichigo moviendo sus piernas, aún cubiertas por esas delicadas medias para poder aprisionar con ellas la cintura de Grimmjow y enfatizar su deseo y la necesidad de que el Espada le poseyera…

- Tómame Grimm, por favor hazme tuyo – Reiteró Ichigo en un tono de voz que parecía ser una desesperada suplica, necesitaba que Grimmjow le poseyera, necesitaba que Grimmjow le proclamara como suyo, necesitaba que Grimmjow penetrara su cuerpo, le quitara la virginidad y le convirtiera en todo un hombre, un verdadero hombre, para poder considerarse a sí mismo "Ichigo Kurosaki" un "hombre", el hombre que se había enamorado del ser más magnifico que habitaba en Karakura… Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…

- Eso haré fresita, pero se paciente – Le dijo con dulzura Grimmjow, mientras luchaba para no desgarrarse sus propias ropas, sacar su enorme y prominente erección ya cubierta con venas azules y rojas producto de la intensa excitación e hinchazón a la que su propia erección se sentía sometida y enterrarse en ese mismo segundo en el interior de Ichigo, pero no, tenía que ser paciente, tenía que ser gentil, tenía que ser suave, muy suave, todo para poder penetrar debidamente a su fresita cuando le preparara completamente…

- Hazlo entonces Grimm, puedes tomarme como gustes… - Le dijo Ichigo para darle ánimos y confianza a su Arrancar, no era que Grimmjow lo necesitara pues sabía perfectamente que su amante era arrogante y rebozaba de confianza por naturaleza, solamente quería asegurarle que jamás podría herirle, pues le amaba profundamente y con toda su alma…

- Tsk, no necesitas que me lo digas Ichi, porque planeo hacerte mío, fresita – Sentenció Grimmjow a su fascinante fresita, el jodido calor por el deseo que le embargaba era sofocante, pero lo soportaría con tal de hacer suyo a su fresita como era debido…

Sin perder más tiempo, el sensual e increíblemente orgásmico Arrancar logró por fin desatar los nudos del vestido corset de Ichigo, permitiéndole así exponer aquellos pezones que el se encargaría de despertar con toda la paciencia y delicadeza que rara vez le habían caracterizado dado su temperamental e impaciente carácter, pero que Ichigo merecía… Por lo mismo, con sus manos le dio un fuerte pellizco a cada uno haciendo que su fresita soltara un delicioso gemido de placer…

- Ahhh Grimm mmm ahh

Al oír aquel delicioso gemido de la exquisita boca de su fresita, Grimmjow no pudo más que sonreír sádicamente y querer torturar a Ichigo dándole mucho más que un simple pellizco, por lo mismo, acercó su boca y comenzó a lamer esos pequeños capullos con su lengua, trazándolos en círculos, moviéndolos de arriba a bajo, de izquierda a derecha y para todos lados con el único fin de despertarlos…

Ichigo dejaba escapar de su boca pequeños suspiros y jadeos que consistían en reiterados "mmmhh" y "ahhh" que Grimmjow disfrutaba de sobremanera mientras continuaba torturando esos pequeños capullos que comenzaban a tornearse de un exquisito tono rosáceo, y que cuando Grimmjow comenzó a chupar en una succión con la misma hambre que un bebé sin alimentar chuparía su biberón, despertaron completamente, pues Grimmjow los chupaba con una succión que habría superado a cualquier aspiradora de último modelo.

- ¿Te gusta mi lengua caliente chupándote Ichigo? ¿Chupando tus pezones, devorándoles con el hambre que siento cada vez que pienso en follarte? – Clamaba el Sexta, cuando dejaba de atacar por unos instantes aquellos bellos capullos de su amante.

- Ahhh Grimm sí sí mmmh me encanta lo que haces con tu lengua ahhhmm – Gimió Ichigo delirando por esas palabras, empujándole con sus piernas cubiertas de sensuales medias para animarle a continuar y aferrándose firmemente a la espalda de su amado, sintiendo la deliciosa tortura que Grimmjow le daba a sus pezones, sorprendiéndose al sentir cómo Grimmjow estiraba una de sus manos que hasta ese entonces había estado aprisionando su espalda, y tomaba algo de aquella bandeja cuyos contenidos para él, aún continuaban siendo desconocidos.

- Aahhhhhhhhh – Gimió Ichigo, al sentir el frío de unos congelantes cubos de hielo que ahora sabía que su amante había tomado de aquella bandeja para pasarlos por su cuerpo permitiéndole sentir la frialdad de ellos. Aquella sensación de frialdad en su cuerpo prácticamente ardiendo por el deseo que Grimmjow le causaba, le encantaba. Era una combinación deliciosa, tortuosa y placentera.

En la intensidad del calor sofocante que le había hecho prisionero, sentir a Grimmjow enfriarle de aquel modo tan placentero era sencillamente un alivio exquisito, más cuando el Arrancar condujo los cubos a sus pezones y los mojo, humedeciéndolos y congelándolos para luego volver a atacarlos con su boca y lengua. Ichigo no paraba de gemir ante los actos tan osados del Espada, pero sus gemidos se vieron acallados cuando vio, al abrir sus ojos que hasta ese momento habían permanecido cerrados para concentrarse en la intensidad de las caricias que le propinaba su amante, cómo Grimmjow chupaba uno de esos hielos se refrescaba lo introducía en su boca y luego le besaba depositando el frío hielo en su propia boca para derretirlo, compartirlo y beber del agua derretida que el hielo les había proporcionado para ese indiscutible húmedo beso.

Ichigo estaba anonado, su amante era tan experimentado y el tan inexperto que deseaba en ese momento poder satisfacer del mismo modo a su amante, pero sabía bien que por ser aquella su primera vez, debía simplemente dejarse hacer por su amado y así fue como continuo disfrutando de toda la atención que Grimmjow le proporcionaba…

- Grimm… ahhhmm – Le animaba Ichigo con sus gemidos y Grimmjow simplemente continuó con su labor luego de aquella húmeda diversión, por lo tanto después de asegurarse de que los pezones de Ichigo estuvieran totalmente erectos y dándoles de vez en cuando uno que otro apretón para mantenerlos de aquel modo, levantó un poco el cuerpo del pelinaranja en un rápido movimiento, le quitó el vestido que llevaba puesto y contempló a su fresita vestido con una hermosa ***tanga negra de encajes casi transparentes** que tenía tanto la izquierda como la derecha un delicada lazo negro formando una encantadoras rosas, no obstante, nada le fascinaba más que ver a su fresa esas jodidas medias que tanto le amaba ver cubrir las gloriosas piernas largas de Ichigo.

El Arrancar, dejando aquella admiración de lado siguió su rumbo y con su propia lengua comenzó a trazar un excitante y húmedo camino dejando rastros de saliva. Descendió hacia la zona de sur de su amante y pasó por su vientre para luego proseguir por su ombligo al cual le dio especial atención lamiéndolo y llenándolo de saliva para continuar hasta encontrase con aquella belleza que era la erección erguida de su amante, aún cubierta de aquella transparente y sensual tela negra de encaje. Decidido a liberar aquella visible erección de su apetitosa fresita, intentó deslizar la tanga, pero al darse cuenta que sería un fastidio quitársela, pues le encantaba ver a Ichigo usando aquellos preciosos zapatos de tacón que no deseaba por ningún motivo que se los quitara, simplemente hizo lo más factible en aquel momento, desgarró ese puto pedazo de tela que le separaba de la húmeda virilidad de Ichigo y lanzó lejos de la cama, pero no sin antes oler de él en lo profundo de sus fosas nasales la sensual y enloquecedora esencia varonil del pene de su amante…

Ichigo por su parte sentía los movimientos atrevidos de su Sexta, sentía como su lengua le recorría, como el Espada recorría con su lengua su vientre, su estomago, su ombligo y comenzaba a bajar para dirigirse a su miembro el cual se encontraba cubierto por aquel humilde pedazo de tela, que Grimmjow desgarro y olió profundamente sin ningún reparo, cuando Ichigo vio a su vampiro hacer aquello no pudo más que enrojecer furiosamente ante semejante acto fetichista. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar más cuando de pronto un ágil movimiento que le robó el aliento, sintió como su miembro era engullido en su totalidad por aquella boca divina de su amante haciéndole lanzar un gran gemido.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh Grimmjow, mmn no, no es mmm ah ah mucho para mí, Grimm – Jadeó con fuerza Ichigo, llevando sus manos al pelo del Arrancar y particularmente a su cabeza, intentando separarlo, para que las ya succiones rápidas que su amante había comenzado a darle fueran mucho más lentas, pues amenazaban terriblemente con hacer que se corriera en cualquier momento debido a su virgen cuerpo que recibía aquellas caricias y atenciones especiales con intenso ímpetu.

Grimmjow quien se sentía en la gloria al probar aquella divina esencia de su pelinaranja que siempre se preguntó si sabía a fresas como las demás partes del cuerpo de su amante, se sentía extasiado. El sabor de Ichigo era mucho más delicioso que todo lo que había probado en su puta vida, no tenía dudas de que Ichigo era una deliciosa fresa en todo sentido de la palabra, por ello con esa glotonería y sed insaciable que caracterizaban a cada vampiro, chupó, lamió, y disfrutó del viscoso pre-semen de Ichigo, pero cuando la fresita sujetó su cabeza y en un tono de placer agónico le pidió detenerse, el Espada no pudo más que asentir renuente y disponerse ya a preparar a su fresita casi a regañadientes, pero no sin antes decirle en un sensual tono:

- Abre tus piernas al máximo para mí, fresita – Le dijo Grimmjow al pelinaranja, dejando el miembro erecto y goteando de Ichigo, no sólo por el líquido seminal que Grimmjow había tenido el placer de disfrutar, pues la esencia de su fresita era un delicioso manjar, sino también por la saliva que había dejado en él.

Ichigo, quien hasta entonces había intentado controlar la intensidad de las sensaciones que la boca de Grimmjow le había proporcionado a su miembro, que había comenzado a gotear con pequeñas gotas de semen que ni el mismo podía parar o controlar, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba más todavía en aquella noche y como el sudor que se había acumulado en su cuerpo comenzaba a descender por éste dada la súbita alza en su temperatura corporal al oír la petición de su amante, y siguiendo las órdenes del que sería su amo, dueño y señor, no pudo más que cumplir de tal manera que se abrió lo más que pudo de piernas.

Sus piernas cubiertas por medias estaban abiertas al máximo, y a los ojos de su vampirezco amante, lucía simplemente violable, estirado sobre la cama, sonrojado hasta las orejas, bañado en el propio sudor de su cuerpo, con sus pezones rojos y erectos al máximo, con su virilidad erguida, hinchada, goteando gotitas que de vez en cuando manchaban su vientre y con sus piernas imposiblemente abiertas, constituían la visión mas jodidamente sagrada y excitante para el pervertido Arrancar que no podía evitar desear introducirse en él cuanto antes…

- ¿Está bien así Grimm? – Mencionó tímidamente Ichigo y extremadamente avergonzado a su Espada, esperando por la aprobación de éste sin alejar su lujuriosa mirada y sus ojos marrones brillantes por el deseo, Grimmjow le acogió con una sonrisa y le dijo:

- Estás perfecto Ichi, mierda te ves tan delicioso que quiero follarte duro – Respondió Grimmjow con deseo y lujuria por los sentimientos y la intensa atracción que sentía hacia ese pelinaranja, y en un rápido movimiento veloz, tomó firmemente las piernas de Ichigo, y aplicando fuerza lo movió de tal manera que lo hundió un poco en la cama, permitiendo que Ichigo elevara más su trasero, dejando así de ese modo el trasero de Ichigo completamente expuesto en el que podía ver el diminuto orificio que el se encargaría de agrandar y preparar…

Grimmjow entonces dirigió sus manos al trasero expuesto y perfectamente visible de Ichigo, tomo sus nalgas con firmeza y buscando ese delicioso agujerito virgen de su amante, separó los dos extremos y le abrió como pudo, dada la imposible estrechez de Ichigo y entonces sin titubear un solo segundo, dirigió su boca hacia esa zona y simplemente introdujo su lengua, penetrándolo lo suficiente para abrirlo con ella, pero sin llegar completamente hasta el fondo. Ichigo soltó un gemido de placer y dolor al sentir la fuerte intrusión de esa lengua húmeda de Grimmjow introducirse en su ano, más aún cuando Grimmjow comenzó a depositar saliva en él sin ningún reparo.

Ichigo podía sentir como la increíble estrechez de su ano, el cual jamás había tocado antes, excepto sólo cuando iba al baño por razones obvias, era abierto por aquella lengua de Grimmjow, de tal manera que sentía como su amante se abría camino abriendo sus cerradas paredes. Ante tal acción, no pudo más que aferrarse como pudo a las sabanas blancas que había en aquella cama mientras el sudor de su cuerpo y los movimientos y contracciones que su cuerpo daba, le hacían sentir la asombrosa suavidad de los pétalos de rosa que hacían que embriagantes y deliciosos aromas inundaran sus fosas nasales.

No obstante, aquella distracción no era suficiente para ignorar la sensación de ser dilatado por aquella legua babosa y llena de saliva de su flamante vampiro que segundo a segundo cada vez le abría más, y al ser consciente de hasta donde planeaba llegar su Arrancar no pudo más que sentirse horriblemente consciente de donde se encontraba la lengua de su amante y protestar ante aquello…

- ¡Nnmm no! ¡Grimm! ¡No! – Le dijo Ichigo a Grimmjow mientras se aferraba a las sabanas controlando la incomodidad que sentía por la intrusión de la lengua de Grimmjow, y al escuchar aquellas palabras Grimmjow se detuvo al instante, retirando su lengua y saliendo del agujero de Ichigo para poder hablarle.

- ¿Por qué no fresita, sucede algo? – Mencionó interrogante el Arrancar…

- Está sucio Grimm… - Le dijo avergonzado Ichigo con las mejillas imposiblemente coloradas por el rojo rubor que las cubría. Grimmjow sonrío ante la inocencia de Ichigo, pues no había ninguna otra forma en que pudiera follar a su fresita, por supuesto que había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso y preparar lubricante para la ocasión. No obstante, si quería preparar bien a su fresita, su lengua, siempre húmeda, delgada, lubricada y más que dispuesta a saborear cada rincón del cuerpo de su amando, le había parecido la mejor opción para aquella labor, intentando calmar la vergüenza que se había apoderado de la que olvidaba era su virgen y pura fresita le dijo simplemente:

- Shhh… Me gusta todo lo que viene de ti Ichi – Fueron las simples palabras que le respondió el Arrancar a su fresita y ante esto Ichigo no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte golpeteó en su corazón. Dios, Grimmjow, Grimmjow era tan jodidamente erótico que si no se detenía con sus palabras sucias, obscenas y pecaminosas se iba a correr ahí mismo… Grimmjow sería su fin, el hombre era sexo hecho hombre, sexo andante, sexo en dos piernas, era simplemente el pecado personificado…

- Además parece que tu ano lo está disfrutando… - Agregó el Sexta interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ichigo y metiéndole el dedo índice y medio para enfatizar su punto.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres mis dedos fallándote Ichi? ¿O prefieres sentir mi lengua caliente probándote, saboreándote hasta el fondo, penetrándote y preparándote para desvirgarte? – Le dijo el Sexta, con un tono de deseo que no pudo más que hacer que Ichigo expresara gemidos que afirmaban aquellas palabras del Sexta.

- Ahhh mmmh ahh Grimm me gusta sentir tus dedos y tu lengua… - Respondió el pelinaranja sintiendo como aquellos intrusos y traviesos dedos daban vueltas en su interior abriendo más las dificultosas y cerradas paredes de su ano y dilatándole un poco más rozando sutilmente y débilmente su próstata causándole deliciosas sensaciones de placer.

Aquellos dedos que Grimmjow daba vueltas, metía y sacaba de su interior comenzaban a volverle loco, por ello aferrándose más firmemente a las sabanas como pudo y controlando su respiración, incapaz de hablar no pudo más que asentir con su cabeza para expresarle a su sensual amante que a pesar de su vergüenza había disfrutado de aquella caliente y obscena lengua.

Grimmjow quien no pudo más que sonreír con malicia al ver como su fresita se aferraba a las sabanas con firmeza como si su vida dependiera de ello y asentía con su cabeza, retiró bruscamente sus dedos del interior de su fresa y considerando que aún necesitaba abrir más hasta al fondo a Ichigo si quería penetrarlo, necesitaba algo que pudiera facilitar la intrusión de sus largos y gruesos dedos, por ello dirigió sus manos a la bandeja que en ningún instante había olvidado, tomó de ella un frasco de color rosado, lo abrió y comenzó a depositar la suave y resbalosa sustancia que no era otra cosa más que lubricante sabor a fresas a base de agua, por lo tanto untando sus dedos índice y medio con ella llevó malévolamente sus dedos ahora lubricados a la entrada de Ichigo y los insertó, a diferencia de antes, hasta el fondo y la parte más profunda del ano de su amante.

Ichigo quien hasta entonces yacía en la cama, calmando su ritmo cardiaco, su erección palpitante y preparándose para lo que vendría, al observar como su amante untaba sus dedos de una rosada sustancia, sintió de pronto como este introducía sus dedos en su ano, pero esta vez hasta la parte más profunda, haciéndole dar un sobresalto y sintiendo como inevitablemente su ano contraído por la estrechez que le caracterizaba luchaba para expulsar aquellos dedos invasores, pero que sin embargo, Grimmjow se empeñaba en meter más y más adentro de la profundidad en la que ya se encontraban.

- Ahh Grimm – Gemía Ichi… mientras Grimmjow disfrutaba de la sola sensación de la entrada de Ichigo aprisionando sus dedos y deleitándose con la jodidamente sensual y caliente vista de Ichigo retorciéndose en la cama mientras el ano de su amante engullía sus propios dedos.

- Mierda Ichi, eres tan putamente estrecho que tu ano está engullendo mis dedos que apenas pueden penetrarte, pero cuando te folle tu ano se acostumbrara a recibirme siempre, fresita. – Le decía secamente Grimmjow, pero sin perder ese pequeño y sutil toque de dulzura que compensaba la brusquedad con la que siempre decía sus palabras.

Ichigo al oír aquellas palabras nuevamente sintió su corazón dar un intenso golpeteó cada vez que Grimmjow mencionaba cosas como esas, sentía como se derretía por completo, Dios, esa sensación que le carcomía que era exactamente, ¿qué era exactamente aquello que sentía cuando Grimmjow utilizaba semejante vocabulario? ¿Era deseo, lujuria, placer carnal? ¿Perversión, morbosidad? Ichigo no lo sabía verdaderamente, pero estaba seguro de que le encantaba como su cuerpo se llenaba de una sensación de lujuria irrefrenable y sentía cada vez más excitación por oír que otras sucias obscenidades le diría el Sexta.

- ¿Te gustan mi dedos penetrándote Ichigo? – Sintió que Grimmjow le decía sacándole completamente de sus pensamientos y haciendo que casi se deshiciera por el placer que sentía.

- Sí… Grimm me encantan… Mhhhh dame más dedos, por favor Grimm, lléname con tus dedos y mételos más al fondo – Le suplicaba Ichigo, y Grimmjow simplemente asentía cumpliendo cada uno de los deseos de su amado de hermosos y brillantes cabellos anaranjados.

- Mierda Ichigo, me encanta como tu ano recibe los dedos que te meto, ¿debería utilizar mi puño para estrecharte al máximo? ¿Te gustaría sentirlo Ichi? ¿Sentir como tus paredes se abren al máximo para recibirme y te rompo el culo? – Le preguntaba morbosamente el Arrancar a su amado que para ese entonces no era más que una maquina de gemidos. Ichigo sentía como aquel placer, el pecado de aquellas palabras sucias y obscenas, la violencia que expresaban las palabras de su Sexta, el tono de voz dominante y brutal con las que se las decía comenzaban a enloquecerle. La sensualidad, la manera en que Grimmjow se las decía tan casualmente cargándolas de malicia le hacían desfallecer ante las ideas, las imágenes visuales, las fantasías, las sensaciones que imaginaba que Grimmjow podía causarle con cada una de esas promesas pecaminosas y extremas que el Arrancar le sugería…

- Grimmjow, por favor… fóllame con… con lo que sea Grimm… - Suplicaba el gimiente pelinaranja, pero Grimmjow con una sonrisa que evidenciaba lo mucho que disfrutaba aquella platica sucia, no hacía más que continuar introduciendo sus dedos índice y medio en aquella aún estrecha y virgen abertura de su fresita que deseaba poder desvirgar cuando antes. En hábiles movimientos y con sus dos dedos como simulando una tijera que cortaba, separaba y dilataba como podía el ano imposiblemente cerrado de Ichigo, logrando que Ichigo siguiera gimiendo y suspirando gemidos combinados con dolor, placer y deseo.

Cuando Grimmjow sintió cómo el agujero de Ichigo estaba lo suficientemente abierto, a medida que depositaba más lubricante, decidió que ya había sido suficiente y era momento de penetrar a su fresita, por lo mismo desvistiéndose de sus ropas con gran agilidad, arrojando todas las prendas que llevaba puestas, y especialmente sus pantalones para dejar al descubierto su gigantesca y temible poderosa virilidad, oyó como su amante que intentaba recuperarse de sus gemidos le decía con voz jadeante…

- ¡Oh… Grimm… ah ah es gigante! – Exclamó Ichigo entre jadeos y con asombro al ver *******el imponente y carnoso miembro de Grimmjow, que era extremadamente inmenso**. Al posar su mirada en él, Ichigo sintió como desfallecía en aquel mismo momento al imaginar aquel enorme falo introducirse en su estrecho interior, pero también sin poder controlar como de pronto se le hacía agua la boca ante el placer que esa prominente erección erguida podría ofrecerle. Estaba seguro que Grimmjow sería lo suficientemente cuidadoso, pero el falo de éste era demasiado grande para que un virgen sin experiencia ni preparación como él pudiera soportarlo enterrado en su ano, jamás había insertado un solo dedo en su propia entrada, ¿cómo podría entrar semejante miembro en su ano sin partirle en dos? Se preguntaba una y otra vez comenzando a entrar en pánico, pero también deseando que Grimmjow le envistiera, le clamara como suyo y le enloqueciera, pero no fue hasta que escucho el dulce susurro de Grimmjow que se calmó:

- Shhh, no tengas miedo fresita, te prometo que seré gentil y suave. – Le dijo el Sexta, más que consciente de su enorme y orgullosa virilidad, pero sin poder evitar desear estar pronto en el cuerpo de Ichigo y mostrarle con ella misma el placer que le podía causar, por lo mismo tomando el lubricante de frutillas untó una generosa porción en él, masturbando su propia erección y cubriéndola por completo de arriba abajo, y con mucho cuidado, la dirigió a la entrada de Ichigo, que separó cuidadosamente con una de sus manos.

Ichigo quien hasta ese entonces había optado por aferrarse al poste de la cama ya que las sabanas no le habían dado una superficie confiable a la que aferrarse, no pudo evitar sentirse inseguro ante el hecho de que sería penetrado por semejante falo. No obstante, si bien las palabras de Grimmjow le habían tranquilizado de cierta manera, aún sentía miedo ante aquella que sería su primera vez entregándose en cuerpo a alguien, pero todos aquellos pensamientos quedaron descartados cuando sintió como en una serie de movimientos Grimmjow ejecutaba diferentes acciones que comenzaba a torturarle placenteramente.

Grimmjow por su parte, al observar la inseguridad de su fresita. Decidió que era momento de hacerle gozar de placer, un placer que sólo él, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sería el único en ofrecerle, por lo mismo rápidamente rozó la entrada ahora abierta y visible del ano de Ichigo listo para recibirle, introdujo la punta de su carnoso e hinchado pene en ella e intentó abrirse pasó. A pesar de que Grimmjow quería introducirse de golpe, tenía que ser suave y cuidadoso por el bienestar de su fresita, por lo mismo, estiró sus manos y comenzó a bombear el despierto miembro de Ichigo húmedo y cubierto con su propio pre-semen para distraerlo y evitar que Ichigo sintiera el dolor de su considerable erección adentrándose en su cuerpo y partiéndole en dos.

Ichigo por su parte sentía como la erección de Grimmjow ahora en su interior comenzaba abrirle como si fuera a partirlo en dos. Al sentir como ese enorme falo, venoso y carnoso de Grimmjow comenzaba adentrarse expandiendo su propio ano más de lo que ya estaba, se aferraba como podía al poste de la cama e intentaba ahogar sus gemidos en vanos. Su cuerpo sudaba descomunalmente y las sensaciones de placer, de deseo, y de intenso calor que le embargaban recorrían como corrientes eléctricas su cuerpo extasiado por las sensaciones que tener ese enorme falo metido en su ano le causaban. No obstante, cuando Grimmjow comenzó a bombear su erección húmeda por el propio liquido seminal que el mismo derramaba sin censar, sintió como comenzaba a perder el control.

Cuando Grimmjow llegó al punto del anillo de músculos de Ichigo, supo que penetrar aquella parte sería doloroso para su amante pelinaranja por lo tanto para evitar que su amante sufriera, empujó a Ichigo y en un rápido movimiento le dio un fuete apretón a su miembro, se introdujo de golpe hasta el fondo del ano de su amante, atravesando con éxito aquella pared de músculos con la que se había topado e hizo que Ichigo soltara un fuerte grito en el momento en que traspasó la barrera que le impedía penetrar a su fresita por completo.

- – Gritó fuertemente Ichigo, al sentir como todo su ser convulsionaba en una fuerte contracción de dolor que hizo que de sus ojos cayeran unas pequeñas lágrimas. Había sentido como en súbito movimiento inesperado Grimmjow le empujaba contra la cama, apretaba fuertemente su miembro causándole una gran punzada de placer. y la reemplazaba por una horrible sensación causada por el movimiento en que su fogoso amante había roto su ano en dos.

El dolor que había sentido era tan intenso que ante la agonía que le había embargo no pudo más que derramar libremente unas lágrimas, más aún, al sentir como de su propio ano abierto imposiblemente al máximo por su pecaminoso Arrancar, comenzaba a escurrir un líquido carmesí que manchaba las inmaculadas sabanas blancas.

Grimmjow por su parte podía sentir la sangre del ano de Ichigo mojando su miembro, no obstante, aquella era la ultima de sus preocupaciones, pues luchaba terriblemente contra su propio auto control por salirse del muchacho y comenzar a lamer y beber aquel deliciosamente ensangrentado ano. Al sentir el aroma intoxicante de aquel líquido al cual no podía resistirse, sangre, sangre carmesí, tibia y pura y nada más ni nada menos de su fresita. Hasta ese momento Grimmjow había sido perfectamente capaz de controlar sus salvajes impulsos de querer abusar del pelinaranja y de beber su sangre, pero en aquella situación sentía que no podría controlarse, toda aquella sangre del pelinaranja que estaba brotando de su cuerpo, se estaba desperdiciando en esas putas sabanas blancas, cuando podría haberla bebido y disfrutado con la dulce esencia a fresas de su Ichigo…

Tratando de evitar aquellos pensamientos salvajes e insanos, que le pedían a gritar dejar a Ichigo y empezar a beber la sangre emanando de su ano, simplemente comenzó a envestirlo muy lenta y suavemente rozando la próstata de su amante para poder distraerse y evitar los pensamientos bestiales que le invadían con ganas de querer follar a Ichigo hasta romperle completamente y hacerle emanar ese liquido carmesí que podía volverle tan loco como su delicioso pelinaranja, que se retorcía de placer bajo su propio cuerpo, por lo mismo se dejo simplemente embriagar por el dulce aroma de la sangre fresca de su aún virginal fresa, quien soltaba ligeros gemidos al sentir a Grimmjow introducirse más en su ano repleto por el enorme pene de su amante, y que ahora comenzaba a envestirle con una tortuosa suavidad inconcebible.

Grimmjow envestía a Ichigo suave y gentilmente en un ritmo lento, pero exquisito, sus movimientos eran tan lentos, pero a la vez tan profundos y calculados, que la contracción del ano de Ichigo sobre su miembro enviaba deliciosas corrientes y torbellinos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo en que Ichigo disfrutaba plenamente de aquellas profundas y largas envestidas suaves que rozaban una y otra vez su próstata cuando le tocaban y le enviaban corrientes de espasmos placenteros que le hacían casi ver el cielo.

- Ahh Grimm Grimm mmmm ahaha – Gemía Ichigo sintiendo el enorme falo de Grimmjow llenándole con su pene, adentrándose hasta lo más profundo de su ser y envistiéndole suavemente rozando su próstata exquisitamente. Ichigo disfrutaba de aquella exquisita sensación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, aquella sensación que le hacía sucumbir por completo a la tentación. Esa sensación placentera que le volvía loco, que aceleraba su respiración, los latidos de su corazón y que le hacían sudar copiosamente y gemir y gemir en total descontrol. Aquella embestidas de Grimmjow eran tan deliciosas y placenteras que le estaban llevando a su fin como se lo expresaba vocalmente a su amante peliazul.

- Ahh Grimm ahhh más más Grimm ah te deseo tanto Grimm Grimm… – Le decía Ichigo a su Arrancar, quien continuaba luchando con su autocontrol para envestir a Ichigo bestialmente con total abandono y completo descontrol, pues sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, por lo mismo le envestía suave, dulce y gentilmente, asegurándose que en cada movimiento, el placer de Ichigo primara por sobre sus propias e imperiosas necesidades sexuales. No obstante, aquello no le impedía expresarle a su fresita los pensamientos pecaminosos que pasaban por su mente en aquel instante.

- Ahhh Ichi eres tan estrecho, tan delicioso Ichi, me encanta como tu ano contrae mi pene Ichi, haces que me sienta tan jodidamente caliente así que quiero follarte hasta que tu cuerpo no olvide a quien le pertenece – Gemía Grimmjow descontrolado por las intensas sensaciones que le recorrían, y más aún por poseer a aquella hermosa fresita.

- Grimm ahm Grimmm jow me encanta sentir tu enorme pene follándome… hazme… ahgmm gritar Grimm… - Gemía Ichigo sintiendo el pene de Grimmjow en lo profundo de su interior rozar su postrata y haciéndole desfallecer por el placentero y sexual descontrol.

- ¿Te gustaría que te llenara con mi semen Ichi? ¿Qué te llenara tan al fondo para que lo guardaras en tu interior por siempre? – Le decía con lujuria el Sexta, sintiendo como esas benditas paredes anales de Ichigo le apretaban y contraían en una dulce tortura que le enloquecía.

- Sí Grimm… aw lléname Grimm por favor hasta el fondo… - Suplicaba Ichigo extasiado por esa sensación que tan intensamente le llenaba el ano por completo y hacía que su corazón, su cuerpo, alma y todo su ser se derritieran por el deseo carnal del sexo.

- Aww Ichi, mierda, tu ano me ama tanto que quiere que folle siempre, Ichi ahgg mierda ¿te gusta como te follo? – Le decía el Sexta, perdido también en su propio mar de deseo.

- Ahh Grimm, Grimm sí te amo Grimm… por favor Grimm… lléname con tu semen caliente – Le decía Ichigo, ya perdido totalmente en el mar profundo de placer que se había posesionado de su cuerpo, amando, adorando, deseando, disfrutando, alucinando con cada una de esas embestidas y sensaciones que le embargaban al tener el descomunal falo carnoso y palpitante de Grimmjow destrozándole prácticamente todo el ano, por más suaves que fueran las embestidas del Arrancar que le tomaba con especial cuidado.

- ¿Quieres mi semen Ichi? ¿Quieres que te llene el ano hasta al fondo con mi semilla? ¿Quieres que lo alimente con mi semen? – Repetía Grimmjow entre jadeos y gemidos, mientras sentía como Ichigo apretaba con sus piernas su cintura, aprisionándolo y los tacones de sus zapatos arañaban sensualmente su propia espalda del mismo modo en que las uñas de Ichigo enterradas por completas en su espalda le herían placenteramente.

- Sí Grim… dámelo, lléname Grimm… lléname hasta el fondo con tu esencia, hazme tuyo, aliméntalo Grimm, mmmm – Repetía una y otra y otra y otra vez Ichigo, sintiendo como su clímax comenzaba a acercarse con cada segundo de deliciosa tortura en que Grimmjow le embestía, y sintiendo que perdía la razón y daba rienda suelta a todas aquellas emociones, deseos, fantasías y palabras pecaminosas que había reservado para aquel momento.

- Ahh Ichi, si… quiero llenarte y cubrirte con mi semen… mojarte y llenarte con mi esencia, para que cada jodida parte de tu piel se impregne con el poderoso Sexta… - Le decía Grimmjow e Ichigo en la euforia del momento le decía una y otra vez…

- Hazme tuyo Grimm, poséeme, poséeme Grimm, fóllame con tu enorme pene sólo como tu puedes… y también Grimm Bebe…be… - Trataba de decir Ichigo, pero sus palabras se entrecortaban con sus gemidos, jadeos y la respiración entre cortada que sacaba.

- Awww Ichigo, sí eres mío, mío para siempre Ichi ahhhmm – Gemía el sexta, sintiendo esas piernas, esas jodidas piernas y las medias rozarle la espalda y las uñas y tacones arañarle sensualmente cada vez más la espalda. Mierda Ichigo y sus movimientos inconscientes, Ichigo y sus palabras pecaminosas, Ichigo y su cuerpo de ángel hecho para sucumbir al pecado y ser corrompido una y otra vez en mil formas obscenas y pecaminosas le estaba volviendo loco, pero cuando Ichigo entre gemidos pronunció unas palabras que no se esperaba, sintió como lo poco que tenía de cordura hasta ese momento se iba a la mierda…

- Bebe de mi sangre Grimmjow… aliméntate de mi, mi sensual vampiro – Le dijo de pronto Ichigo en lo que pareció ser la frase más larga sin ningún gemido de placer que pudo pronunciar Ichigo, aquella frase, aquella frase, fue el acabose para Grimmjow ¿acaso Ichigo sabía que era un puto vampiro? ¿Había descubierto su fresita la jodida verdadera procedencia de su particular naturaleza? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el Sexta, mientras seguía metiendo y sacando su pene a un ritmo demasiado rápido, pero suave que era precisamente lo que en aquel momento le estaba matando, tanta suavidad sería su fin, pues si hubiera follado a Ichigo bestialmente como podría hacerlo, se habría corrido mucho antes y habría hecho disfrutar a su fresita con el orgasmo de su vida. Sin embargo, cuando Ichigo volvió a repetir aquellas palabras que le estaban llevando a la cúspide, supo que con su adorada fresita, podría cumplir su deseo más anhelado y pertenecerle por toda la eternidad.

- Bébeme Grimm, chupame, bébeme, aliméntate de mi sangre y hazme tuyo Grimmjow clámame como tu presa, como tu sirviente, como tu propiedad – Le dijo Ichigo, y para sorpresa del peliazul, su fresita movió su cuello de tal manera que expuso completamente su yugular, ladeando su cabeza y esperando que Grimmjow cumpliera con sus deseos.

- Por favor Grimm… hazlo… muérdeme y devórame, como el vampiro que eres… Bébeme ahhhmmmmm ahhhhhmmmm succióname para convertirme en el alimento del vampiro que amo…

- "Mierda" "Mierda" "Mierda" – Pensaba una y otra vez Grimmjow sintiendo como esas palabras invitantes, pecaminosas, extremas y de una implicancia tan jodidamente grande que Ichigo le había dicho una y otra vez con total abandono y una lujuria extrema e incontrolable, hacían que se corriera y llenara a su fresita por completo.

En sus miles de putos años de vida, jamás algo había provocado semejante reacción en su cuerpo, nunca antes había perdido el control de semejante modo, pero Dios, Ichigo era, Ichigo era tan putamente tentador que quería follarlo, devorarlo, amarrarlo, morderlo en todos lados, morder sus pezones, su ombligo, su cuello, su ano, su pene y beber la sangre que Ichigo pudiera ofrecerle sin importar de donde proviniera.

Ichigo era, Ichigo era su perdición más grande, y por lo mismo incapaz de poder aguantar más sacó sus colmillos largos y finos, y se dirigió al cuello de Ichigo y sin perder un solo segundo más, le mordió, le mordió de tal modo que perforó su yugular clavando sus colmillos fuertemente en esa vena gorda que Ichigo exponía para su total deleite.

Ichigo quien no podía evitar los gemidos y el éxtasis que sentía ante aquellas envestidas que le daba Grimmjow, además de los movimientos hábiles que el Arrancar depositaba en su cuerpo, sentía como se volvía loco de placer y comenzaba a suplicarle a Grimmjow que bebiera de él, y antes de poder asimilar la fuerza de sus propias palabras sintió como su amante, el vampiro Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, le enterraba sus colmillos en el cuello, perforando su vena yugular y comenzaba a beber su sangre, al mismo tiempo en que sentía como su ano era imposiblemente dilatado y comenzaba a sentir un caliente liquido llenarle completamente, lo que pudo identificar como el orgasmo de Grimmjow llenándole con su leche hasta lo más adentro…

Aquella sensación era tan enloquecedora que sentía como se quemaba internamente, como sus paredes se abrían de manera imposible y acumulaban en su interior todo ese abundante semen con el que Grimmjow le llenaba internamente, al mismo tiempo en que Grimmjow perforaba su cuello de una manera tan sensual, tan pecaminosa, tan lujuriosa, tan insana, tan llena de increíbles sensaciones que no podía describir por los sentimientos que le maniataban locamente, que al sentir un fuerte apretón por parte de Grimmjow en su miembro, Ichigo perdió todo su control y en un súbito espasmo, se corrió en una intensa explosión que hizo que su semen salpicara mojando el vientre de su amante, y le hiciera convulsionarse una y otra vez, haciéndole casi perder el control, al sentir el acumulado semen de Grimmjow en su ano, el cual amenazaba con hacer a su ano reventar, y más aún cuando su amante le mordió el cuello y comenzó succionar su sangre.

Su orgasmo había sido tan deliciosamente intenso que durante unos segundos en el nirvana vio todo blanco, transportándose a un clímax inimaginable y perdiendo la consciencia y noción del tiempo durante unos cuantos segundos para abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta de que Grimmjow seguía bebiendo de su cuello, y la sabana estaba empapada no sólo con sus propios fluidos corporales sino también con los de su propio amante…

- Ahhh Grimm Grimm ahhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh Grimmjow – Jadeaba una y otra vez Ichigo como si fuera a morir agónicamente después de ese intenso orgasmo que le había hecho perder la compostura y le había llenado de locura. No obstante, su amante no le respondió puesto que Grimmjow estaba en su propio mundo bebiendo y deleitándose con el néctar más delicioso de su puta vida.

La sangre de Ichigo era… era "mierda" "mierda" "mierda" – Pensaba Grimmjow. Pues la sangre de su fresita era el liquido más delicioso que había probado en sus miles de miles de años de vida, ¿cuántos años había vivido? ¡No tenía ni puta idea! ¿Cuántas veces había bebido sangre humana? ¡Cómo si le importara una mierda! ¿Cuántas veces había soñando con semejante sabor? ¡Tsk, cómo si pudiera recordarlo. ¿Cuántas veces había creído encontrar la sangre más deliciosa? ¡Ni puta vez!

Sin embargo, ahora su intensa búsqueda había dado por fin frutos, luego de millones de años de búsqueda por fin, por fin había encontrado el sabor del néctar más delicioso, la sangre de Ichigo, dulce, caliente, tibia con una mezcla de sabor metálico a hierro y a fresas sabor único de su fresita, era lo más exquisito de su vida, más delicioso incluso que la boca, los besos, el cuerpo y el pene de Ichigo, su sangre era un verdadero néctar, néctar de aquella fresa que esa noche haría suya una y otra y otra vez de tal modo que para cuando la noche hubiera acabado Ichigo recordaría por siempre, que él GRIMMJOW FUCKING JAEGERJAQUEZ ERA EL ÚNICO PUTO AMO Y SEÑOR DE ESE CUERPO que ahora, y desde siempre por toda la eternidad le pertenecería sólo a él, sólo a SU REY.

Pensaba Grimmjow mientras seguía desvariando con aquel delicioso sabor, pero cuando noto como Ichigo comenzaba a perder fuerza se detuvo, con mucho cuidado para no desangrar a aquel que planeaba hacer suyo por toda la eternidad… Cuando sus colmillos abandonaron la vena de Ichigo y su pene dejo el ano de éste, Ichigo gimió fuertemente sintiendo como el semen de Grimmjow que tan deliciosamente le había completado comenzaba a escurrir junto con la sangre de su entrada por sus muslos y piernas empapándolo todo. No obstante, abrió fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió como Grimmjow una vez más le penetraba con su lengua violándole, pero esta vez llenándole de saliva, ante tal movimiento estiró sus brazos y sujetó como pudo los cabellos azules de su amado jalándolos por esas sensaciones placenteras que una vez más comenzaban a calentarle, pero antes de que la lengua de Grimmjow pudiera seguir hurgueteado en su interior, se percató de cómo el escozor que le había molestado tanto y el fuerte dolor que sentía de pronto cesaban y la sangre que había brotado de su ano cesaba del mismo modo en que la herida en su cuello estaba cerrada.

Cuando Grimmjow notó como al retirar su pene, que hasta entonces había permanecido en el ano de Ichigo incluso después de que tanto él como su fresita alcanzaran el orgasmo, la entrada de Ichigo mezclada con su propia esencia comenzaba a sangrar fluidamente y la esencia de la sangre dulce y adictiva de Ichigo una vez más invadiera sus sentidos dirigió su lengua a la entrada de este y la lamió para probar esa sangre que tan exquisita se había vuelto para él, pero al mismo tiempo concentrándose para que su saliva y las propiedades de esta pudieran actuar en el cuerpo de su amante, quien había comenzado a jalarle los cabellos, lo que hizo que el poderoso Sexta le dijera:

- Mi sangre puede curar heridas Ichi, así que puedo morderte y beberte por donde yo quiera – Le dijo Grimmjow pecaminosamente e Ichigo no pudo más que sucumbir ante aquellos pecaminosos encantos de su vampiro.

- Grimm… - Le dijo Ichigo derritiéndose como uno de los cubos de hielo que había usado en sus pezones ante esas palabras tan provocativas e incitantes.

- Mierda Ichi esa fue la mejor cogida de mi jodida vida eterna - Le mencionó Grimmjow e Ichigo no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza y con las mejillas coloradas y Grimmjow no pudo más que deleitarse con la maravillosa visión que su fresa le ofrecía.

Ichigo lucía tan violable, tan expuesto y vulnerable cubierto de semen, gotas de sangre y fluidos que manchaban su cuerpo expuesto y esas putas medias que toda la noche le habían desquiciado como lunático, que no podía más que sentir como quería volver a follar a su fresa sin descanso. Ichigo era jodidamente hermoso.

Su hermoso amante, con su largo y hermoso pelo naranja aplastado por el sudor y pegado contra aquella almohada junto con los pétalos de rosas que también se pegaban a su sudoroso y exquisito cuerpo adornándolo, constituían la visión mas jodidamente caliente que sus predadores ojos azules habían visto durante la eternidad que llevaba de vida y por lo mismo quería follarlo una y otra y otra vez en un circulo vicioso sin fin y eso era exactamente lo que Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez iba a hacer…

- Ichi, quiero follarte, quiero follarte en cuatro, boca arriba, boca abajo, amarrado, suspendido, quiero follarte de todas las formas posibles hasta partirte el ano y curártelo con mi saliva para volver a follarte – Le mencionaba el Sexta a su pelinaranja, e Ichigo no podía más que gemir por la sola idea de las proposiciones indecorosas de su amante.

- Grimm… hazlo, hazlo cuantas veces quieras, porque te amo y te pertenezco mi sensual vampiro, mi pantera, mi cuerpo, mi ano, mi semen, mi cuello, mi ser es tuyo para usar Grimm, Grimm, ¡Grimmjow! – Le respondió Ichigo, y Grimmjow le había besado, le había devorado y le había vuelto a follar una y otra vez, mordiéndolo, haciéndolo sangrar, bebiendo de su sangre y curándolo con su saliva una y otra y otra y otra vez, y llenándolo de semen como se lo había prometido.

Aquella noche, Grimmjow había bañado a su fresita en su deliciosa leche e Ichigo la había aceptado gustoso y encantado esparciéndola por todo su cuerpo porque venía de su vampiro. Grimmjow le había cogido brutalmente tantas veces aquella noche, de tal manera que a la mañana siguiente Ichigo se había quedado en su castillo para reponerse e intentar recuperar una vez más la habilidad de caminar, pues sus piernas estaban tan exhaustas que no podía ir a ningún lado sin que Grimmjow le cargara estilo nupcial. Pero aquella noche de total entrega por parte del pelinaranja en la que le había confesado a su amado que desde hace mucho tiempo sabía su secreto, Grimmjow le había adorado y reverenciado, lamiendo, besando y adorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo para convertirlo en el hombre que ahora era…

Ichigo aún podía recordar perfectamente aquella primera vez que había ocurrido cuando apenas llevaba dos meses saliendo con su amado, había sido una primera vez dulce y memorable, pero a la vez infinitamente larga, recordaba la suavidad y gentileza con la que Grimmjow le había penetrado aquella vez, la suavidad con la que el hombre mayor había tomado su virginidad, proclamándolo como suyo y convirtiéndolo en un verdadero hombre, pero también recordaba la brutalidad, pasión, intensidad y severidad con la que Grimmjow había entrado y salido de su cuerpo deliciosamente como jamás pensó que podría ser posible y le había llenado de su propio semen blanco, caliente y viscoso el cual el había aceptado y del cual secretamente se había vuelto un adicto goloso…

Eso pensaba el hermoso pelinaranja cuando de pronto se vio obligado a salir del rumbo de sus pensamientos y aquellos pasionales recuerdos de lo que había sido la noche en la que perdió su virginidad gracias a su sensual vampiro que le había tomado con amor, pasión y salvajismo, pues una mujer había llegado a la tienda con el objetivo de comprar un jarrón chino de porcelana antigua y mientras Ichigo le atendía con las mejillas completamente coloradas por los recuerdos que se habían apoderado de su mente, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo lentamente y aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para que una vez más en esa noche, pudiera reunirse con su amado y sentir el dulce calor inusual de su amante envolverle y abrazarle con un amor y pasión tan intensos y que le causaban tanta alegría, que pensó que jamás podría vivir para sentir aquellas sensaciones producto del amor que sentía, porque sí, si algo tenía claro era que él Ichigo Kurosaki de 17 años, con cabello naranja, color de ojos marrones y cuya ocupación era trabajar en una tienda de antigüedades, era que estaba total, absoluta, completa y perdidamente del vampiro Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada del grupo de los Arrancar, y uno de los vampiros más poderosos de todo el mundo, y ahora él le pertenecía, pero…

¿Podría amarle lo suficiente para renunciar a su propia mortalidad y compartir su vida con aquel vampiro por toda la eternidad? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el hermoso joven sintiendo como ante el sólo pensamiento su corazón se desgarraba por la intensa opresión que sentía… Ichigo aún no estaba seguro de aquella decisión que determinaría el destino de su vida, pero si algo sabía era que para cuando saliera de su trabajo habría tomado la decisión que cambiaría por completo su hasta entonces mortal vida…

_**Continuara… **_

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Les gustó? ¿Espero que sí!, si es así dejenmelo saber por favor y si disfrutan lemons, prepárense desde ya porque el próximo capítulo, que me tardaré un poco en actualizar, será mucho más intenso y tendrá sadomasoquismo extremo, pero con mucho amor. No obstante, será mucho más explícito que este y más sexy. ¡Gracias desde ya por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y por el simple hecho de leer! ¡No olviden comentar aunque sea para animarme a que lo siga!

**Chiika:** ¡Chiika! ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! No creo que sea talentosa o genialosa! Pero agradezco de todo corazón el ánimo, aquí está este capítulo que tiene mucho lemon y me alegra oír que te gusta el sado, porque el próximo capítulo vendrá con todo. ¡Muchas gracias de todo corazón y ojala lo disfrutes!

**Elizabeth:** ¡Aquí está la continuación! Desearía poder incluir a los otros Espada, pero soy mala con los demás U_U no soy muy buena captándolos aún así, espero que te guste. Y no, GRIMMJOW NO BRILLARÁ, pero puede curar heridas con su saliva jejeje y por lo mismo puede follarse a Ichi y beber su sangre hiriéndolo y curándolo todas las veces que quiera ;)

**AlexOkami:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! He decidido continuarla y aquí está el segundo capítulo, y este sí es pervertido. Ojala lo disfrutes y muchas gracias por comentar.


	3. Heridas

¡FELIZ DÍA DEL GRIMMICHI! ¡Para este hermoso día he aquí el tercer capítulo de Promesa de Amor! Les advierto que tiene MUCHO LEMON, SADOMASOQUISMO, LENGUAJE FUERTE, así que no digan que no se los advertí. Si les gusta todo eso les advierto que ¡CORREN RIESGO DE SUFRIR UN DERRAME NASAL!

Por otra parte les cuento que para esta historia me inspiré en muchas imágenes que al verlas le dan más énfasis a la historia. Desafortunadamente en este momento son las 3am y debo ir a acostarme, no tengo tiempo para subir las imágenes, por lo mismo he decidido ponerlas en una carpeta para descargar de modo que puedan verlas. ¡Las pueden descargar de mi perfil! ¡Ojala disfruten el capítulo!

**Promesa de Amor**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

**Capítulo 3**

**Heridas**

El tiempo transcurría lentamente en aquella encantadora noche estrellada de luna llena, y en una particular tienda de antigüedades, única en la ciudad de Karakura, el atractivo joven pelinaranja de nombre Ichigo Kurosaki, continuaba esperando impacientemente que su turno acabara y por fin pudiera reunirse con el majestuoso hombre que era su amante el poderoso vampiro Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…

- Grimmjow – Suspiro intensamente aquella hermosa belleza de increíbles y cautivadores ojos marrones como ningún otro ser poseía en aquel mundo, sin poder evitar saborear en sus palabras dichas con un amor sin limite alguno, como siempre lo hacía, el nombre de aquel glorioso ser mitológico que le había robado más que un simple suspiro, más que un simple gemido, más que un simple jadeo en aquellas noches de intenso placer desenfrenado, donde ambos compartían hasta el amanecer no sólo su amor sin barreras ni obstáculos, sino también aquellas caricias fogosas y consumidoras que les hacían enloquecer de placer y desenfreno…

Para Ichigo el simple hecho de ser capaz de evocar el nombre de su amado vampiro y dejarlo salir de sus deliciosos labios cubiertos con aquel brillo labial sabor a fresas, que su Sexta tanto adoraba probar en cada posible oportunidad, se sentía como si el Arrancar estuviera ahí acompañándole, protegiéndole y abrazándole amorosa y sobre protectoramente velando por su integridad, como tantas otras veces su temperamental y particular amante lo había hecho, sosteniéndole firmemente de la cintura en un gesto territorial y posesivo de aquella criatura de la noche…

Del ser que cuando podía, le aprisionaba de aquella forma y deslizaba sin ningún reparo sus callosas y gruesas manos por su trasero y por su ropa interior siempre provocativa y siempre accesible para que el Sexta le tocara en aquellas partes que jamás él mismo había tocado, pero que siempre permitía que su amante tocara con la habilidad única que caracterizaba a las ambidiestras manos de su privilegiado vampiro en cada sentido de la palabra…

Para el joven pelinaranja, su amante era sin duda alguna lo más increíblemente maravilloso que había ocurrido en su vida desde que aquella serie de desgracias le habían hecho perder la esperanza. No obstante, cuando Grimmjow apareció para salvarle y le cautivó con su increíble gentileza y palabras cargadas de ternura, y se perdió en aquellas gemas incomparables que representaban los ojos de su amante, supo que jamás podría dejarle.

Más aún cuando de sus propios labios, le suplicó al Sexta que le hiciera suyo y tomara su virginidad que siempre había estado reservando para alguien digno de aquel tesoro, que jamás pensó le entregaría a aquel pecaminosamente único y sorprendentemente sensual vampiro.

El vampiro que le había abierto las puertas de su propio corazón y de su alma, y que desde que habían formalizado su relación y superado aquella barrera de las caricias tímidas y puras, le había conducido a un mundo de pecado, a un terreno peligroso de deseo desenfrenado, que había disfrutado en todo su cuerpo, el mismo cuerpo que Grimmjow había reverenciado con placer y había adorado como un templo sagrado y que con solo pensarlo, en aquel momento, esperando que su turno acabara pronto, para reunirse eternamente con la magnificencia que era su amado, le hacía temblar de deseo y placer…

- Grimm… - Susurró una vez el hermoso pelinaranja, que como cada día, lucía simplemente arrebatador y deslumbrante con su atuendo que, en su primera vez, Grimmjow había tenido el privilegio de quitar de su cuerpo, dejándole desnudo y completamente expuesto para el deleite de los hambrientos ojos del vampiro que relejaban ese deseo carnal que el Arrancar había satisfecho, incluso bebiendo el propio elixir que él le había ofrecido al exponer su cuello y suplicarle que bebiera única y exclusivamente de él…

Ichigo amaba a Grimmjow con toda su existencia, y no se arrepentía de ninguno de los momentos compartidos con el Arrancar. Su primera vez, en la cual se convirtió en todo un hombre, quedaría por siempre grabada en su memoria, pues aquella ocasión había representado no sólo la entrega y la unión absoluta, en donde ambos habían fusionado sus almas y sus cuerpos, volviéndolos uno solo. Aquella vez había representado la entrada a un mundo insólito de erotismo extremo y goce absoluto…

Desde aquella vez, en que le había entregado su virginidad al Sexta Espada, sin titubeo ni miedo alguno, con toda la decisión que había reunido incapaz de aguantar los propios deseos sexuales que yacían en lo más profundo de su corazón, Grimmjow le había enseñando un sin fin de cosas que jamás pensó que existirían en materia sexual e iban desde cómo complacer a su amante con su propia boca y hacer una felación, hasta prepararse a sí mismo para recibir a su amante y otras cosas que en los meses siguientes había probado con su vampirezco Arrancar.

No obstante, un día cuando Grimmjow le permitió a Ichigo recorrer con libertad su castillo, la fresa había llegado a un misterioso cuarto, y en él, el pelinaranja había descubierto algo a lo que en aquel momentos sus ojos no podían dar crédito, pues lo que había observado en aquel cuarto, había erizado su cuerpo y le había dejado extasiado, completamente anonadado.

Aquel descubrimiento, Ichigo podía recordarlo como si apenas hubiera sido ayer, Grimmjow dormía en pleno día como el vampiro que era y mientras lo hacía, le había dado autorización para merodear por su castillo con total antojo. Por lo mismo en su inocente y curiosa exploración había llegado a un subterráneo que le había dejado completamente sorprendido, pues en aquel subterráneo oculto en la profundidad del castillo de Grimmjow, había una mazmorra que guardaba secretamente diversos aparatos de bondage, disciplina, dominación, sumisión, sadismo y masoquismo...

Cuando Ichigo observó con atención todos y cada uno de aquellos objetos, perfectamente colgados en las extensas paredes de aquel lugar, supo que pasaría masturbándose todo el día y aquella noche haría que Grimmjow le tomara de cualquier forma que se le antojara. Sin embargo, cada uno de aquellos objetos que había descubierto en la mazmorra secreta de su sensual pantera le había acosado incontables noches por el simple pensamiento de desear sentirlos en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Nunca le había dicho a Grimmjow de su descubrimiento, pues ignoraba completamente si el Arrancar estaba consciente de aquellos objetos que incitaban al pecado y que estaban ocultos en las sombras de su propia fortaleza. El pelinaranja sólo recordaba como su Sexta le había dicho que su castillo era tan grande que había cosas que ni el mismo conocía…

Por eso había mantenido en secreto su descubrimiento sin darle mayor importancia y también principalmente debido al hecho de que desconocía prácticamente el uso de la mayoría de los objetos que ahí había. Eran demasiado extraños, y tal era la rareza de muchos, que algunos incluso tenían etiquetas en las que se podían leer nombres que jamás había oído en su vida "**sybian" "strap-on" "butt plug**" y otros, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que cada uno de aquellos aparatos podía proporcionar placer y dolor a quienes lo usaran, una combinación que Ichigo sentía estaba dispuesto a probar alguna vez…

Ichigo pensaba hasta ese entonces que jamás sería capaz de tener el valor suficiente de encarar a su vampirezco amante, pero aquella idea se desvaneció por completo cuando cumplió 5 meses en su relación con el Arrancar y ocurrió aquel fatídico accidente que cambió su vida por completo a tal punto de llevarle a suplicarle a su amante que usara aquellos aparatos en su cuerpo, que le usará, que abusará de él y que le hiciera sentir en su cuerpo como nunca antes un intenso dolor y placer…

El pelinaranja recordaba perfectamente aquel día como si fuera ayer… Aquel día que jamás podría borrar de su mente y aquel día en que su lado más oscuro, morboso, pervertido y pecaminoso, salió a relucir con su Arrancar que simplemente le había usado y torturado como el mismo se lo había pedido aquella noche… Incapaz de poder detener una vez más como tantas otras veces el rumbo de sus pensamientos que sin desearlo seguían un peligroso curso, comenzó a recordar aquel accidente que cambiaría por siempre su vida sexual con el poderoso Sexta Espada, que como ningún otro hombre jamás, le había amado aceptándole, a pesar de su irremediable daño…

**Flashback**

Ichigo había decidido una vez más tomar el mismo camino peligroso que inicialmente había tomado la primera vez que había conocido a su nocturno amante, pues sabía que Grimmjow le estaría esperando como siempre al finalizar su turno, y aunque se había sorprendido al no verle en su usual lugar esperándole, como había ocurrido otras veces pensó que su amante le alcanzaría en el camino como habituaba a hacerlo. Un error que hasta ese entonces había sido el peor error que había cometido en su vida y que lamentaría quizás por siempre hasta el fin de sus días…

El pelinaranja caminaba lentamente con paso calmado y sereno, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel incidente en que se había encontrado con esos despreciables hombres que habían osado intentar atacarle, hasta que su amante había llegado para darse a conocer y salvarle.

Desde aquel entonces nada había cambiado, las calles seguían siendo las mismas de siempre, seguían siendo el mismo basural que era Hueco Mundo, lleno de peste, de plagas, de basura, del peor tipo de calaña de gente, pero eso no le importaba puesto que mientras recorría ese camino con paso seguro gracias a la confianza que había ganado desde que había conocido a su Arrancar, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de hermosos momentos, gratos recuerdos, sensuales caricias y deliciosos momentos que había vivido con su inmortal amante, tan distraído estaba que no fue capaz de percatarse como de pronto, era empujado fuertemente contra el suelo, caía de rodillas y de frente duramente, hiriendo sus manos con el frío concreto del pavimento, y sintiendo como sus manos y rodillas rozaban contra el frió suelo al que como un costal de papas había caído, a tal punto de herirle y hacerle sangrar fluidamente…

- Ahhhhhhhh – Gritó Ichigo de dolor, cuando sintió el duro impacto contra el suelo, y sintió la sangre tibia emanar de sus rodillas rasgadas por la dura superficie, y sus manos heridas por el brusco deslizamiento, y antes de que pudiera continuar una mano le tapo la boca ahogando sus gritos y gemidos, sus manos eran amarradas y le ponían una venda en los ojos.

Ante aquellas sensaciones Ichigo comenzó a entrar en pánico, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, todo lo que había pasado aquella noche en aquel momento, aún se encontraba difuso en su mente a pesar de poder recordar bien la noche, habían recuerdos que se mezclaban con otros, pero en aquel momento había sentido como de pronto manos de hombres comenzaban a tocar su cuerpo.

¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Cómo había permitido que aquello pasara? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido y no había esperado a Grimmjow? Hasta el día de hoy Ichigo se lamentaba la estupidez que había tenido, no podía creer que hubiera permitido que aquello pasara… Pero había ocurrido y era parte del pasado, un pasado que no podría borrar y que si pudiera jamás lo haría, puesto que todo lo ocurrido en aquella noche le habían llevado a experimentar un nivel diferente de placer con su amado vampiro…

Aquella noche, le habían ultrajado, había sentido 6 manos tocar su cuerpo, y había escuchado palabras denigrantes y humillantes dirigirse hacia su persona, no quería rememorar una vez más aquello que había pasado, porque sería recordar la tortura a la que había sido sometido... lo único que recordaba era como le habían quitado la ropa, habían tenido la decencia de quitarle su vestido de trabajo, dejándole solo de la misma forma en que Grimmjow tanto amaba tomarle, con sus medias de red ahora rotas por la caída y con sus tacones…

Al recordar aquel fatídico suceso en su vida, Ichigo intentó contener inútilmente las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a deslizarse con total libertad por sus mejillas, pues el simple hecho de recordar todo aquello, le causaba ganas de vomitar y le hacía estremecer horriblemente, en una tortura que creía haber olvidado…

Aquella noche había sido obligado a chupar los miembros de aquellos horribles hombres que jamás podrían saber a su amado, le habían humillado, golpeado y denigrado, habían tocado su cuerpo, le habían mordido y dejado marcas y chupones por todo el cuerpo, le habían cortado con navajas y quemado con cigarros.

Había soportado toda aquella tortura con ferocidad y valentía, le habían cubierto de semen y de orina le habían arrancado unos cuantos cabellos de su pelo, le habían usado y desechado una y otra vez como querían.

Aquella noche su hasta entonces ángel guardián no había aparecido, pero cuando comenzó a pensar en la causa de aquella ausencia recordó que Grimmjow le había dicho claramente que aquella noche tendría una reunión con los Arrancars, entonces ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido y lo había olvidado? El sólo hecho de recordarlo hizo que Ichigo se llevará las manos a sus cabellos y los jalara en un gesto de frustración profunda, mientras intentaba apaciguar vanamente la intensa agonía que se había apoderado de su corazón al abrir viejas heridas…

Aquella noche de esa violación en grupo, había llorado como nunca pensó que volvería a llorar de semejante forma, su llanto había sido mucho más desgarrador que el que había tenido cuando murió su madre o cuando había tenido aquel colapso emocional al conocer a Grimmjow…

Había sido usado, violado y ultrajado una y otra y otra vez por aquellos hombres desconocidos que habían osado tocarle, chuparle y lamerle en rincones que sólo Grimmjow había explorado, y ahora su cuerpo había sido mancillado y violentado por unos malditos desconocidos que jamás tendrían su merecido.

Aquella vez su cuerpo había sido ensuciado y marcado con marcas que no eran las de su amado. Por la misma razón había ignorado a Grimmjow durante toda una semana desapareciendo completamente de la vista de su siempre amado y eterno vampiro…

Para poder evitarlo, le había pedido a Urahara que le permitiera cambiar de turno con unas de las empleadas que trabajaba en el día. Afortunadamente Urahara había accedido gracias a que aquella semana su compañera de trabajo necesitaba atender unos asuntos urgentes durante el día, por lo mismo día a día, una y otra vez durante esa semana había repasado mentalmente como poder decirle a Grimmjow todo lo que había ocurrido sin que éste le culpara por su estupidez o le recriminara por no escucharle.

Ichigo conocía perfectamente la furia de Grimmjow, jamás había visto a su bipolar amante tratarle con furia o desquitar su ira con él, pero había sido testigo de la intensa furia e instinto sádico y asesino que su amante tenía con sus subordinados cuando estos atacaban humanos inocentes y se alimentaban de ellos…

Pero ahora, ¿cómo podría decirle a su amante que su cuerpo sagrado y reservado solo para él y que tantas veces había cuidado celosamente y le había entregado, había sido profanado y marcado de por vida por unos desconocidos reiteradas veces? ¿Cómo podría decirle a su espectacular amante que había olvidado sus palabras torpemente?

¿Cómo podría decirle a Grimmjow que se había convertido en la asquerosa perra de… que le habían obligado a… que había sido llenado por… que había tenido que lamer… que se habían…. que había sido denigrantemente rebajado a… a… a… Ichigo no pudo continuar, pues para ese momento había estallado en un desgarrador llanto, su vida nunca había sido más miserable que hasta ese momento en el que sentía que le había fallado completamente a Grimmjow… por lo mismo durante una semana había ignorado a su amante… quien cansado de buscarle le había confrontado en su misma habitación una noche…

Ichigo subía rumbo a su habitación la noche del día sábado de aquella semana… y antes de que pudiera encender la luz fue cuando lo sintió… Aquel aroma varonil y sensual, adictivo y excitante que sólo podía pertenecerle únicamente a su macho alfa…

- ¿Dónde mierda te habías metido Ichigo? – Le había dicho el Sexta con enojo, empujándolo duramente contra la pared y aprisionándole contra ésta sin siquiera saludarle, de tal modo que Ichigo tenía su rostro estampado contra la pared incapaz de poder moverse.

- ¿Creíste que podías escapar de mí para siempre Ichigo? – Le decía el Sexta furioso con palabras cargadas de rencor y veneno…

Una semana, una puta semana había intentado localizar a Ichigo por todos los medios posibles, le había esperado como era de costumbre a la noche siguiente del día de esa puta reunión con el grupo de Arrancars al que pertenecía, pero Ichigo, el maldito Ichigo no había aparecido, pensando que al día siguiente lo encontraría, grande había sido su decepción al ver que Ichigo tampoco había aparecido y así durante una semana había estado completamente perdido sin comprender a donde mierda había ido Ichigo, si el mocoso le había abandonado, había huido de él o simplemente como aquellos jodidos y putos humanos que le habían engañando no tenía idea, lo único que tenía claro era que Ichigo también le había abandonado.

Decir que Grimmjow estaba furioso sería quedarse corto, aquella noche como la bestia sanguinaria de la noche que era, había salido a cazar humanos, uno tras otro, había desgarrado, destripado y mutilado a cada uno de ellos disfrutando de sus gritos de agonía de sus gritos de temor y pánico, del excitante sonido de sus huesos rotos uno tras otro, odiaba a la humanidad, la odiaba, pero aquel odio había sido olvidado en el momento en que Ichigo había aparecido en su vida.

Ahora que el chiquillo no estaba Grimmjow había sucumbido a sus instintos más sádicos, sanguinarios y oscuros. Había retomado una de sus actividades favoritas de antaño: la cacería de humanos…. Y ahora que veía a ese pedazo de mierda que había sido su amante, sabía que Ichigo sería su próxima victima y le haría pedazos, lo follaría sin compasión, lo destrozaría y le mostraría que con él no se jugaba, que todos aquellos que habían osado jugar con sus sentimientos, habían conocido el infierno que el verdugo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez les había mostrado con total sadismo, por lo mismo tenía a su fresita traicionera presionada contra la pared de aquella habitación en penumbras, y cuando Ichigo no le respondió sintió como una irrefrenable furia crecía a cada segundo en su interior a tal grado que si Ichigo no le respondía no sería capaz de controlarse y le torturaría con toda la ira contenida que había acumulado durante esa puta semana, la peor de todos sus años de vida…

- Grimmjow yo… yo… - Intentaba decirlo Ichigo al enfurecido Sexta que en ningún momento dejaba de apretarle con severidad las muñecas lastimándole e hiriéndole brutalmente dada su inhumana fuerza.

- ¿Tú que Ichigo? – Le dijo enojado el Sexta, y en un arrebato para enfatizar su punto le tomo y le golpeó duramente contra la pared haciendo que Ichigo soltara un fuerte gemido de dolor.

- ¡Aaaaaahh! Grimmjow – Gritó Ichigo quedándose casi sin aliento al sentir como Grimmjow le jalaba de los cabellos para acercarlo a su propio cuerpo y estamparlo duramente contra la pared, haciendo que su rostro rozara con la fría superficie en la que Grimmjow le había presionado.

- ¿Encontraste a otro? ¿Te cansaste de mí? ¿Mi pene no fue suficiente para satisfacerte y por eso te largaste? ¡MALDITA SEA RESPONDEME CUANDO TE HABLO! – Le gritó furioso Grimmjow y con su mano derecha el Arrancar apretó fuertemente el cuello de Ichigo intentando estrangularle. Se sentía tan jodidamente furioso que sentía que podía ser capaz de matar al maldito mocoso que le había abandonado durante esa puta semana en la que creyó que jamás volvería a ver al pelinaranja.

Su cuerpo estaba consumido por la sangre hirviendo de rabia que corría furiosa por sus venas y sus ojos estaban completamente cegados por aquella ira que le provocaba desear torturar sádicamente al muchacho del que se había enamorado, al muchacho por el cual le daría todo, pero el maldito humano que le había abandonado como todos los hijos de putas que habían huido de él dejándole con falsas promesas de amor.

Ichigo al oír aquellas palabras sentía como su corazón herido y quebrantado por la violación a la cual había sido sometido parecía desgarrarse y romperse en otros mil pedazos cuando oyó aquellas palabras salir de la boca del mismo hombre que tantas veces le había profesado amor con devoción. Quería llorar, quería poder desaparecer aquel mismo instante, el dolor físico que Grimmjow le causaba no era nada en comparación a su entonces agonizante alma.

¿Cómo podía expresarle a Grimmjow todo lo que había vivido? ¿Cómo podría confesarle que se había convertido en la perra de unos desconocidos que le habían usado y humillado hasta hartarse? Ichigo no merecía a un ser como Grimmjow, no merecía a alguien como aquel vampiro que podía renunciar a todo por él, menos cuando su cuerpo había sido brutalmente asaltado y no tenía ya nada que ofrecerle al Espada.

- Grimmjow yo… yo…. ¡no te merezco! –Respondió Ichigo desesperado, queriendo poder expresar todas aquellas emociones tormentosas que se habían arremolinado en su corazón y que le eran imposibles de explicar, y sin saber que hacía exactamente ni como lo había logrado, con la fuerza que en sus antiguos tiempos como pandillero le habían caracterizado, se soltó del Sexta, le lanzó a la cama, provocando que Grimmjow cayera sobre esta, y arrodillado muy cerca de él ocultando su rostro en la cama e intentado ahogar sus gemidos, Ichigo comenzó a llorar y a desahogarse apesadumbradamente, gimiendo y llorando palabras incoherentes, pero confesando a su vampiro la tristeza que le había embargado y la tortura que había vivido hace una semana, desnudándose ahí mismo para la sorpresa del Arrancar y confesándole como había obtenido cada una de esas heridas que marcaban la piel su propia piel que una vez fue perfecta y que ahora estaba llena de chupones, cicatrices, quemaduras, laceraciones, cortes y hematomas.

Cuando Grimmjow sintió el fuerte empujón que Ichigo le había dado y vio como su fresita se arrojaba de rodillas al suelo y comenzaba a llorar desolado sobre la cama, todos los intentos y deseos asesinos que había tenido hasta ese momento se fueron completamente a la mierda, más aún cuando vio a Ichigo llorar desconsolado, y sintió como si miles y miles de dagas filosas y largas le atravesaran incesantemente el corazón causándole un dolor tan intenso que el mismo se llevó la mano al pecho al intentar calmar esa agonía que se apoderaba de él al ver al ser que amaba, que amaba con toda su puta existencia inmortal y que el mismo con su estupidez, con su violencia, con su inhumanidad había herido…

Grimmjow quería golpearse en ese puto momento contra la pared o arrogarse a las llamas del infierno y quemarse en ellas, pues ver a su fresita en tal catatónico estado le desgarraba como no tenía idea y cuando Ichigo se desnudo frente a sus propios ojos, mostrándole un cuerpo lleno de heridas, quemaduras y cortadas, Grimmjow una vez más había estallo en furia, furia al escuchar como su fresa le relataba como aquellos humanos habían herido el cuerpo inmaculado de su amante y le habían marcado, habían ensuciado su propiedad y NADIE, NADIE EN EL PUTO MUNDO TOCABA LA PROPIEDAD DE GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ, por eso se encargaría personalmente de matar y torturar a aquellos hijos de puta, pero por ahora su principal preocupación era la fresita llorosa que tenía frente así…

Ichigo no paraba de llorar y balbucear palabras desconsoladas contándole a Grimmjow lo que había sucedido y pidiéndole que le perdonara, aún sentía el agonizante dolor en su alma de lo que le habían hecho, la forma en que le habían humillado, ese dolor, el dolor de la humillación y la denigración le habían dolido más que cualquier otra cosa que había sentido en su vida, y mientras le pedía perdón y le suplicaba a su Arrancar que no le abandonara y le siguiera amando a pesar de la suciedad y la impureza que ahora llevaba en su cuerpo, fue cuando Grimmjow le abrazo y le dijo:

- Ichi… perdóname Ichi, nunca podría dejar de amarte fresita, eres lo que más amo en mi puta vida Ichi… y yo curare cada una de tus heridas, te haré mío tantas veces que aquellos recuerdos de esos bastardos se borraran por completo de tu mente – Le había dicho el Arrancar, comenzando a depositarlo en la cama, y besando con su lengua y su saliva curativa cada una de las heridas, marcas y cicatrices de Ichigo, dejando su piel como solía ser antes de que fuera contaminada por numerosas imperfecciones.

Ichigo había sentido aquella lengua del Arrancar besar cada una de sus heridas y había contemplado como segundo a segundo iban desapareciendo… Cuando Grimmjow le dijo que se encargaría de borrar cada una de sus heridas había sentido un gran alivió, pero cuando Grimmjow le dijo que el le tomaría tantas veces que aquellos recuerdos que plagaban su mente se borrarían no pudo más que sentir su corazón contraerse, Ichigo sabía que Grimmjow podía borrar aquellos recuerdos, pero ese dolor que laceraba su alma y la desgarraba jamás podría borrarse a menos que sintiera otro dolor que pudiera reemplazarle, en semejante estado catatónico, y cargando con todo aquello que le había herido emocionalmente además de su estado mentalmente inestable, pero aún sabiendo que era lo que estaba a punto de pedirle a su Arrancar fue cuando le dijo…

- Hazme tuyo Grimm… hiéreme con tus propias manos, hiéreme con tu pene, hiéreme como sea para que el dolor que ellos me causaron se borre por siempre de mi cuerpo y mi alma – Le dijo Ichigo con seguridad a su amante seguro de cada una de sus palabras.

El daño que aquellos hombres le habían hecho había sido muy profundo, físicamente Grimmjow había curado ese daño con su saliva borrando cada una de las marcas que le habían dejado como recordatorio, pero aquel dolor, aquel dolor humillante necesitaba que fuera borrado a cualquier precio, por eso si había un tipo de dolor que el podría soportar con gusto y amor, era cualquiera que Grimmjow le ocasionara, por eso en el fondo lo que Ichigo quería en semejante estado en que su mente se sentía inestable, era que Grimmjow le hiriera en un sentido en que pudiera borrar el dolor que esos hombres le habían causado.

¿Por qué razón tenía que cargar con el dolor que aquellos hombres le habían causado en su alma? – Pensaba Ichigo, deseando que pudiera olvidar todas aquellas cosas… y rogando porque Grimmjow aceptara.

- Nunca podría herirte Ichi – Fue lo que Grimmjow le respondió secamente sin poder comprender que pasaba por la mente de su tembloroso amante que le pedía que le hiriera ¿Acaso Ichigo se había vuelto loco y quería que le matara? El sólo pensamiento le hizo sentir nauseas ¿hasta que puntos esos hijos de puta habían dañado a su fresita? No obstante cuando Ichigo le respondió, comenzó a entender un poco más la caótica mentalidad de su amante en aquel instante.

- Quiero que me uses Grimm… que me uses amándome, queriéndome, valorándome, como sólo tú puedes hacerlo, quiero que me lleves a ese cuarto y uses esos objetos de placer y tortura – Le suplicó Ichigo deseando borrar a toda costa aquellos recuerdos que torturaban su mente y laceraban violentamente su alma, pero también delirando de deseo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se encendía ante la propia petición que le había hecho a su amante dada la fuerte implicación sexual que tenía. Pero necesitaba que Grimmjow le diera lo que necesitaba, necesitaba que el Arrancar le usara, le usara como aquellos hombres, pero porque Ichigo era quien se lo pedía y porque Grimmjow era el hombre que amaba.

Al oír aquellas palabras Grimmjow tragó duro, ¿acaso Ichigo se había vuelto masoquista? Grimmjow no podía dar crédito a las palabras que su pelinaranja le decía. ¿Cómo mierda Ichigo se había enterado de la existencia de aquel cuarto? ¿Y cómo conocía aquellos objetos? Se preguntaba el Espada, no obstante, desde que había desvirgado a su hermosa y bella fresita él mismo se había encargado de enseñarle a Ichigo los placeres del sexo, y el sin fin de formas en que ambos podían disfrutar de su sexualidad, pero que Ichigo le propusiera entrar en una sesión de sexo sadomasoquista, era más de lo que podía asimilar considerando el retorcido giro de los eventos que habían ocurrido aquella noche…

- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo Ichi? – Le preguntó atónito el Sexta, aún sin poder aceptar lo que Ichigo le proponía, lo que Ichigo deseaba, lo que Ichigo quería. ¿Sabía realmente Ichigo en que se estaba metiendo? ¿Sabía acaso las infinidades de torturas sexuales que pasaban por la mente del Sexta en aquel momento en que Ichigo había pronunciado semejante palabras?

Para aquel entonces Ichigo había perdido completamente la cordura, pues las emociones humanas se caracterizaban por ser cambiantes y frágiles, por la misma razón era imposible culpar al hermoso pelinaranja por aquellos confusos deseos que expresaba su corazón y que en el fondo enmascaraban un intenso oscuro de deseo de ser poseído por su Sexta en semejante forma y dejar que su lado masoquista, el que había adquirido durante muchos años como el mártir que era, saliera a flote, y ahora en ese estado vulnerable en el que se encontraba necesitaba sentir dolor, dolor que pudiera causarle placer y olvidar la humillación severa que había recibido su alma y si su flamante vampiro, Grimmjow, era quien se convertiría aquella noche en su amo, sabía que podría vivir con el placentero dolor que sólo su Sexta podría causarle.

- Grimmjow, por favor, conviértele en mi amo, Grimm, dame placer y dolor, llévame a ese cuarto – Le suplicaba Ichigo a su amante de cabellos azules en sus brazos acurrucándose contra su pecho más y más, sintiendo la calidez de los brazos que tanto amaba de Grimmjow, por la seguridad, protección y confort que siempre le habían dado.

En aquel momento al escuchar aquella suplica de Ichigo, Grimmjow supo que su hermosa fresita se había convertido en un jodido Shinigami, pues Grimmjow tenía más que claro en que Ichigo sería el fin de su vida, y la causa de su muerte, ya que su fresita le mataría de locura y placer por el deseo carnal que deseaba a toda costa experimentar con su ahora Dios de la Muerte, su propia muerte, dulce y jodidamente placentera y Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez no podía imaginarla de otra manera. Cargando a su fresita como tantas veces antes lo había hecho en sus brazos. Tomó el delicado cuerpo desnudo de Ichigo, lo cubrió con la colcha de la cama, y se lo llevó rumbo al destino que Ichigo tanto le había suplicado…

Ichigo al sentir como su poderoso Sexta le cargaba, no pudo más que sonreír complacido y calmar sus sollozos, ya que sabía que una vez más que como siempre estaba seguro en los brazos de su Sexta, aferrándose firmemente a ese pecho marcado por esa cicatriz que Grimmjow le había confesado era un recordatorio para no perder su determinación de soportar aquella vida inmortal que poseía. Se acurrucó en su pecho sintiendo el aroma varonil de su Sexta llenar cada uno de sus sentidos, pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando Grimmjow le dijo mirándole firmemente con aquellos ojos azules como dos zafiros que eran capaces de robarle el aliento:

- Ichigo… ¿Estás seguro de lo que me pides? – Le preguntó una vez más preocupado el Sexta… Necesitaba escuchar una vez más a Ichigo, necesitaba escuchar que Ichigo estaba seguro de lo que estaba pidiendo, que sabía realmente en que mierda se estaba metiendo que una vez que dijera su puta oración o lo que sea que el jodido Shinigami planeara no habría vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos…

Pero cuando Ichigo tomo una de sus manos y la apretó firmemente para enfatizar las palabras que le dijo, supo que en aquel momento su preocupación por Ichigo se había ido a la mierda, pues el Shinigami sabía perfectamente en que se estaba metiendo y eso pudo confirmarlo cuando su pervertida fresita le dijo con una voz tan cargada de deseo y tan putamente erótica a tal punto que hubiera tenido un orgasmo ahí mismo y hubiera llenado de leche sus pantalones de no ser porque ese no era el caso… pero las palabras de la boca sensual y pecaminosa de Ichigo habían sido prácticamente casi su fin…

- Quiero que me amarres Grimm... que me inmovilices, que me hagas tuyo, que me uses a tu antojo, que me tomes hasta que pierda la consciencia del placer que me causes Grimm - Mencionó ansiosamente el Shinigami, lleno de deseo en su voz y en su rostro, la lujuria y el deseo carnal que le devoraban internamente y el deseo por cumplir sus oscuras fantasías sexuales se hacían cada vez más tentadores y presentes con cada pensamiento de ser poseído por su sensual pantera que con su simple sensualidad le conducía al pecado.

Grimmjow estaba estupefacto al escuchar las palabras de su fresita, ¿desde cuando Ichigo se había vuelto un jodido masoquista? No es que se quejara, al contrario eso hacia más jodidamente sexy las cogidas que iban a tener y más aún, cuando Grimmjow era un sádico seme que disfrutaría cada segundo de torturar placenteramente a su masoquista fresita, un uke por excelencia, pero esas palabras, esas palabras tan orgasmicamente pecaminosas, le había hecho cuestionarse ¿realmente era ese Ichigo?...

¿Era ese el mismo joven virginal inocente que le había detenido cuando se había metido el pene de su fresita en la boca para saborearlo? ¿Era aquel muchacho el mismo joven que le había impedido seguir preparándolo con su lengua al decir que era un "lugar" sucio? ¡La comparación de su virginal fresita con el Ichi de ahora no tenía puto límite! ¡La comparación del antes y después era tan grande y abismal como la distancia entre el cielo y la tierra! Y Grimmjow no podía más que sonreír sádicamente como el pecaminoso ser de la oscuridad que era, al darse cuenta que el mismo de cierto modo había conducido a su fresita a la oscuridad, oscuridad que Ichigo más y más parecía disfrutar…

- Quiero que me uses Grimm, que me cortes, que me hieras, que me destroces, que me hagas tuyo, por favor Grimm, prométeme que lo harás… por favor Grimm, ¿me llenaras con tu semen y me convertirás en tu esclavo? – Preguntó Ichigo a su amado Arrancar, con lo que para cualquier que no fuera Grimmjow hubiera parecido una fingida inocencia, pero Grimmjow conocía demasiado bien a su amante, para saber que aquella pregunta era sincera y si eso era lo que Ichigo quería, él como el complaciente vampiro enamorado de su fresita que era le daría todo lo que éste pidiera…

- Te llenare con mi semen Ichi, con mi semen, con vino, con sangre, con lo que tú quieras fresita… Cuando lleguemos al castillo serás mi puta, mi perra, serás mi esclavo Ichi, serás mío para siempre y te convertirás en mi propiedad eternamente para satisfacerme, pero por ahora… cierra tus ojos y descansa Ichi… - Le dijo el Sexta… y fue cuando Grimmjow observó como su fresita esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa y cerraba sus ojos completamente, dejándose rendir por el sueño, puesto que cuando los abriera, sabría que Grimmjow cumpliría cada una de sus demandas y haría realidad no sólo el único deseo capaz de borrar las heridas severas que había recibido su alma, sino que también podría cumplir su más excitantes y retorcidas fantasías sexuales…

Grimmjow entonces con aquella hermosa carga en sus brazos se dirigió a la mazmorra y preparó todos y cada uno de los implementos que utilizaría cuando su bella fresita durmiente despertara en algunos minutos…

La bella fresita que desde que Grimmjow había llegado a aquella mazmorra y había preparado todo, había despertado luego de media hora de sueño, en el que se podría considerar había tomado una siesta reparadora, no obstante, cuando abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que veía oscuridad supo que había algo inusual, y fue en ese momento en el que recordó como el mismo le había suplicado a Grimmjow que le usara a su antojo, que le transformara en un esclavo para satisfacer todas y cada una de las necesidades sexuales de su Arrancar, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba…

Sólo ahí en aquel momento en que se había despabilado completamente y de pronto unas antorchas de fuego se encendían en perfecta sincronía, observó su alrededor y cuando sus ojos enfocaron todos y cada uno de los objetos y la visión sagrada y divina de su jamás más pecaminoso y lujurioso amante, supo que esa noche su vida cambiaría y dejaría ser un simple humano para convertirse en la perra oficial y el juguete sexual personal de Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez, pues aquello que sus ojos veían le había hecho excitarse de golpe al punto de alzar su pene orgullosamente…

Ahí frente a sus ojos en toda su gloria como nunca antes había visto a su dominante Sexta, dominante en todo el sentido de la palabra vio a Grimmjow como nunca antes le había visto, vistiendo unos **shorts de látex negros** que se amoldaban como una segunda piel a cuerpo y acentuaban no solamente el visible y gigantesco bulto que era el falo carnoso de su amante, sino también su exquisitamente ceñido trasero. Además de eso, aquellos shorts tenían unos suspensores en forma de cruz que atravesaba por su pecho tensionando en puntos estratégicos los pezones de su Sexta, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención eran las **botas de combate negras** que vestía.

Cuando Ichigo le vio usándolas sintió como parecía estar a punto de sufrir un derrame nasal. Si a Grimmjow le excitaba verle usar prendas femeninas, especialmente medias con ligas, Ichigo amaba ver a Grimmjow usar aquellas malditas botas militares que le daban a su amante un aire mucho más dominante. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos continuaron recorriendo a su pantera salvaje, fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos se percataron de algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un instante. Grimmjow en sus manos tenía un **látigo de 6 colas** que lamía con propia lengua pasándola por cada cola, saboreándolas en un movimiento tan sensual y experto que Ichigo deseó en aquel mismo momento que esa lengua húmeda se deslizara por su propio cuerpo….

Aquella visión de su dominante Espada, en todo el sentido de la palabra le había hecho arder como nunca antes… Pues jamás había a su Espada lucir tan erótico y tan dominante como con ese traje…

- ¿Me extrañaste Ichi? – Mencionó el Sexta dedicando una sonrisa entre coqueta y sádica a su hermosa fresita que había despertado de su letargo y que no dejaba de mirarle con ojos que parecían devorarle. No obstante, si bien sabía que lucía absolutamente deslumbrante con su inigualable atractivo, su fresita no se quedaba atrás en aquella posición y situación de la que aún no se percataba por eso para ayudarle al Shinigami mencionó:

- Aunque parece que... no sólo tú me extrañaste Ichi... esta parte de aquí también - Le mencionó pecaminosamente el felino al joven pelinaranja tocando descaradamente su miembro erguido y agregando…

- Lástima que no te muevas mover para evitar que te toque Ichi… - Le dijo el Sexta y sólo en aquel momento por primera vez desde que había despertado su mente se despejo por completo y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba. Ichigo se encontraba completamente extendido en una larga mesa, sus manos estaban atadas firmemente a sus muñecas, pero al mismo tiempo estaban perfectamente atadas por sobre su cabeza con largas cuerdas y sus piernas, Dios, sus piernas estaban abiertas al máximo con una con una….

- "Oh Dios" – Pensó Ichigo en el momento en que se dio cuenta que aquello que mantenía sus piernas abiertas y separadas al máximo más de lo que él mismo pudiera haberlas abierto no era otra cosa más que una barra separadora de piernas, que las mantenía firmemente inmovilizadas y abiertas para permitirlo un total acceso a su Sexta para que pudiera follarle, tomarle, poseerle, hacerle suyo, llenarle de semen sin problemas…

Ichigo no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba más aún cuando se percató de que su cuerpo se sentía sumamente tenso, y cuando se miró a sí mismo, vio como su propio cuerpo estaba cubierto con un perfecto **arnés de cuerdas** seguramente amarrado por su sensual Sexta al mejor estilo bondage, y el cual recorría su cuello y su torso en intricadas vueltas y nudos que iban amarrados a su espalda y que atravesaban por su pecho.

Todas aquellas cuerdas adornando y tensionando su torso le enviaban corrientes placenteras al sentir como con el mínimo movimiento las cuerdas le apretaban. Ichigo estaba totalmente inmóvil, expuesto, vulnerable, a la completa y total merced del Sexta, incapaz de escapar, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de huir de aquel lugar, Grimmjow podía hacerle lo que le quisiera, podía cortarle, podía torturarle, podía violarle, matarle, lamerle, chuparle, introducirle todos los objetos que quisiera en su ano una y otra y otra y otra vez en un siglo interminable hasta quedarse seco de la cantidad de orgasmos que podría tener y él, él no sería capaz de detenerle debido a que estaba completamente inmóvil, y aquel látigo, látigo que Grimmjow sostenía y lamía una y otra vez jugando con su lengua, oh las cosas que Grimmjow podría hacerle con él pensaba Ichigo y fue en ese momento cuando sintió como el demonio que probablemente Grimmjow como ser de la oscuridad y de la noche conocía muy bien, sintió como este, se apoderaba de él, y con toda la libertad y pecaminosidad que pudo le mencionó a su Sexta al verla jugando de aquella manera…

- Quiero que... uses ese látigo en mi Grimm... que marques mi cuerpo, que lo hagas tuyo... quiero sentirte en todo mi cuerpo... quiero recordar cada una de tus caricias - Desvariaba Ichigo, sintiendo como el deseo carcomía su alma, como anhelaba poder sentir el cuero de aquel látigo lacerar su cuerpo, aquellos golpes de Grimm. Quería olvidar el dolor de su alma, la tristeza de su corazón las penas de su espíritu, quería que Grimmjow le llevara a un nivel diferente y transformara esa torturante sensación del dolor, aniquilante y desgarradora en algo placentero.

Quería olvidar el dolor y dejar de sentirlo como una agonizante tortura, que desde el día en que su madre había fallecido y el viejo se había enfermado dejándolo a cargo de sus hermanas menores totalmente desprotegido, se había convertido en una tortura constante. El hermoso pelinaranja deseaba que Grimmjow pudiera transformar el dolor en algo placentero, especialmente desde que había comenzando a sentir el dolor que esos hijos de putas, que habían osado mancillar su cuerpo y le habían ultrajando violentamente, un dolor causado por esos hijos de puta y que llevaba cargando desde hace mucho tiempo…

Por lo mismo, sabía que ese placer, ese dolor placentero que añoraba sentir, sólo Grimmjow podía causárselo, pues Grimmjow tenía el poder y la fuerza para hacerlo, sabia que sólo su poderoso, sensual y pecaminoso vampiro en cada centímetro de perfección del hombre que era, podía hacerle conocer y sentir en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El Sexta podría demostrarle aquella delgada línea que dividía el dolor de un placer incomparable que le haría desfallecer más de una vez aquella noche y correrse hasta quedarse seco sin una sola gota de semen, viscoso y agridulce elixir que su sensual vampiro amaba beber de él así como su sangre. Por eso no podía evitar exclamar aquellos retorcidos deseos de su alma…

- Por favor Grimmjow úsalo en mi, hazme tu juguete y úsame a tu antojo – Le decía Ichigo, y Grimmjow oh Dios, Grimmjow quería morir de placer y calentura en aquel mismo instante en que su jodidamente sensual y retorcida fresita desvariaba de semejante forma, forma que disfrutaba a cada segundo al oír las más oscuras fantasías de su ahora morbosa fresa.

Ichigo era un puto masoquista, ahora Grimmjow lo sabía, pero Ichigo también sabía que su sádica y sensual pantera satisfaría lo más oscuros deseos de él, su puta, su perra y su fresa pervertida… Después de todo, Grimmjow no era un vampiro por nada durante todos sus años de vida eterna... había aprendido diferentes practicas sexuales que había aplicado para complacer a sus incontables amantes, pero en esta ocasión aquel que le pedía aquello, era el único ser que había amado y amaba desde que recordaba, Ichigo…

- Tsk… como ordenes fresita – Fue todo lo que le dijo Grimmjow y antes de que Ichigo pudiera reaccionar sintió como aquel látigo zumbaba y comenzaba a golpearle en el pecho y en las costillas haciendo que soltara gritos de dolor…

- – Gritaba Ichigo al sentir aquel látigo tocar su carne, sus pezones y sus costillas sintiendo un fuerte dolor enrojeciendo su carne, pero un dolor no tan agónico o extremo como pensaba que sería… Grimmjow sonreía sádicamente al escuchar como su fresita soltaba gritos de dolor, lo sabía su fresita era un puto masoquista, por esa razón le golpeaba con su látigo de una manera perfecta, con la fuerza necesaria para que Ichigo sintiera el dolor del cuero tocar su carne, enrojeciera y sensibilizara sus áreas, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte y peligrosamente para dañar a su fresita, herirle la piel o marcarle de por vida, no por nada había sido un macho alpha dominante durante tantos años y mientras veía complacido como Ichigo se retorcía disfrutando de aquellos latigazos, sensuales y dolorosos, que dejaban esa placentera sensación de dolor hormigueando en su cuerpo, su erección orgullosa y erguida comenzaba a gotear.

- Eres un puto masoquista Ichi, ¿te gusta como se siente mi látigo en tu carne? – Le dijo Grimmjow acercándose al cuerpo expuesto de su fresita y acariciando ahora suavemente, casi imperceptiblemente en ligeras y gratas cosquillas la piel sensible y abusada de su pelinaranja con sensaciones tan suaves y placenteras que Ichigo no podía evitar gemir por la sensación de las cosquillas que ese látigo ahora deslizándose sensualmente por sus zonas erógenas le causaba… Y Grimmjow continuó deslizándolo, primero por esos pezones rojos de Ichigo que le volvían loco y que quería poder perforar y jalar…

- Mierda Ichigo… tus pezones están tan duros como una jodida roca, ¿quieres que los tuerza, que los pellizque, que los perfore fresita? ¿Te gustaría que te perforara los pezones y pusiera en ellos argollas para jalártelos? – Le decía Grimmjow a Ichigo imaginando lo hermosas que se verían unas argollas de plata perforando los pezones de Ichigo, y si venían acompañadas por unas cadenas podría jalarlas y causarle placer y dolor a su fresita cuando éste quisiera…

- Ahhhh Grimm… - Gimió por milésima vez Ichigo, cuando sintió como Grimmjow con el largo látigo había enrollado su miembro y comenzaba a jalarlo para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

- Sí Grimm… tuércelos, abúsalos… pellízcalos… jálalos – Le suplico Ichigo dejándose llevar por la dulce y torturante adictiva y exquisita combinación que sólo podía ser causada por la combinación brutal del placer y dolor, y acto seguido, dejando a un lado, el miembro de Ichigo enrollado con el látigo. Grimmjow abrió un cajón de un mueble que se encontraba a su derecha y que dada la posición en la que Ichigo se encontraba, éste no podía ver, y de ahí saco unas perfectas **pinzas para pezones** plateadas que estaba más que dispuesto a colocar en los pezones que tanto amaba abusar de su exquisitamente delicioso y expuesto pelinaranja.

Cuando Ichigo vio lo que Grimmjow tenía en sus manos, no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de asombro. Dios, ¿acaso Grimmjow iba a?...

Ichigo no pudo seguir la fase pues sintió como Grimmjow presionaba aquellas pinzas junto en sus pezones y comenzaba a jalar de ellas haciendo que Ichigo soltaras gemidos y más gemidos de placer.

- ¿Te gusta como te torturo fresita? – Le preguntaba sádicamente el Sexta a su amante, disfrutando el placer de Ichigo apoderándose de su rostro y de los gemidos de deseo que éste dejaba salir luchando inútilmente por controlarlos.

- Sí ah Grimm…. Me encanta como ahhh jalas mis pezones con fuerza – Gemía Ichigo sintiendo como su torturador amante jalaba con fuerza sus pezones estirándolos y haciéndole sentir oleadas de placer por todo sus cuerpo, pues sus pezones eran junto con los lóbulos de sus orejas, el cuello y su propio pene, las zonas más erógenas de su cuerpo y zonas que su vampirezco amante conocía perfectamente bien.

- Mierda Ichi… me encantan tus gemidos y gritos de placer, sigue gimiendo así para mi Ichi, dime que te encantan las cosas que te hago, fresita – Pedía Grimmjow también sintiendo el deseo infernal como el mismo infierno, quemar su cuerpo, pues el deseo que le recorría al ver a Ichigo gemir como desquiciado por el dolor que el mismo le infligía hacían que su deseo se elevara de manera desmedida.

- Ahhhh Grimm, Grimm me encanta como me torturas Grimm… más Grimm, por favor, déjame sentir más – Le suplicaba Ichigo a su amante peliazul, clamando por aquellas sensaciones que le hacían suplicar de placer y dolor, por la deliciosa tortura que hacía que pene goteara libremente blanco liquido que de vez en cuando Grimmjow con sus dedos recogía para lamerlos, saborearlos y deleitarse exquisitamente con el sabor único a fresas de su amado…

Grimmjow quien hasta ese entonces disfrutaba de la hermosa melodía que representaban cada una de las suplicas y gemidos de su preciosa fresa, no pudo más que seguir disfrutando de su interminable tortura con su amado pelinaranja, por la misma razón aprovechando la distracción de su fresita y dejando descansar a sus abusados pezones una vez más saco de aquel misterioso cajón un nuevo aparto, sólo que esta vez no era más que una venda para cubrir los hermosos ojos de Ichigo e impedirle saber cuales serían los próximos movimientos de aquella maravillosa sensación de pura tortura de sexo carnal.

Ichigo quien era incapaz de moverse y por lo mismo dada su posición estática no podía ver cuales serían los próximos planes de la total perdición y tentación que era su Arrancar, sintió como el hombre de cabellos azules eléctricos, vendaba sus ojos privándole así del sentido de la vista. Ahora en todo lo que podía confiar eran en sus oídos inmediatamente alertas para compensar la privación de su otro sentido.

- ¿Qué debería hacerte ahora Ichi? ¿Debería obligarte a chuparme el pene? ¿Te gustaría probar mi leche caliente fresita pervertida? – Preguntaba tan característicamente de manera pervertida Grimmjow, disfrutando como se oían sus propias palabras y amando cada momento en que las había pronunciado para deleitarse de la hermosa odisea y poema que era el rostro de Ichigo siempre expresivo y cambiante y por supuesto cubierto de ese puto sonrojo que amaba colorear las mejillas de su amante, haciéndole lucir sumamente virginal y puro, algo que Grimmjow amaba pues sabía que Ichigo podía negarse al sexo y verse como una inocente virgen, pero que pedía y gemía para que le follara como si el mismo fuera una puta… Aquella combinación de su virginal fresita que amaba actuar como una putita le volvían loco, loco de deseo por dominarle, de deseo por poseerle, de deseo por someterlo, por humillarle, por clamarle, por demostrarle quien era el jodido dominante en aquella relación que tenían, aquellos eran sus pensamientos y sentimientos más oscuros en cuanto se trataba de su pelinaranja.

Grimmjow amaba a la fresa, eso cualquier podía saberlo con tan sólo escuchar y saber como había terminado enamorándose del pelinaranja, pero Grimmjow deseaba a Ichigo con la misma pasión desmedida, y deseo desbordante con el que lo amaba… por lo mismo quería comerlo, morderlo, devorarlo, consumirlo, absorberlo, extinguirlo, derretirlo, transformarlo en una puta deseosa por su pene, para que Ichigo siempre recordara el sabor del cuerpo del hombre, del ser, del vampiro al que le pertenecía, al que le había entregado su alma, su corazón y su cuerpo, y el que un día muy cercano sería el único dueño de la mortalidad de ese Shinigami… ese jodido Shinigami masoquista que yacía recostado en aquella mesa, con una erección hinchada, roja, palpitante, imposiblemente erguida, goteando, derritiéndose como una puta vela, y gimiendo como una vil puta y perra, y ese último pensamiento fue reafirmado cuando oyó la perversión arrebatadora de su fresa…

- Úsame Grimm, úsame como tu juguete personal hasta que no quede nada de mí, Grimmjow, por favor, tómame en la forma que quieras Grimmjow – Suplicaba desesperado Ichigo como si su vida dependiera del trato que el Sexta le diera su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te use Ichi? ¿Qué quieres que te haga? ¿Quieres que te folle con mi pene? ¿Qué te llene de mi semen? ¿Te siga torturando hasta que tengas el orgasmo más fuerte de tu puta vida Ichi? - Preguntó el Sexta con sadismo y anhelo, Grimmjow sentía tanto deseo carnal por su exquisita y adictiva fresa a la que se había vuelto un puto adicto goloso, que deseaba poder tener la fogosa piel ardiendo en llamas de su fresa bajo su propio cuerpo, quería posar su cadenciosa boca para saborear cada parte expuesta de su Shinigami y así poder perderse en ese pecaminoso cuerpo que quería conducir al éxtasis para que ambos pudieran sumirse en la adrenalina del orgasmo... Pero antes de eso quería escuchar la respuesta de su fresa ante las sucias preguntas que le había hecho.

- ¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo jodido Shinigami! – Le dijo Grimmjow jalando el pene de Ichigo cubierto de semen con el látigo que estaba enrollado en la virilidad de su amante, y jalando fuertemente la cadena que unía sus pezones con las pinzas, al sentir aquella fuerte tensión apretar su miembro, ese sensible tortuoso jalon en sus pezones rojos, erectos y apretados por las pinzas, además de las cuerdas de su arnés tensionándose y estimulando su piel roja por los latigazos que había recibido, Ichigo respondió rápidamente…

- ¡Fóllame Grimmjow por favor! – Le suplicó Ichigo sintiendo ya como su cuerpo era consumido por el deseo, su cuerpo sudando como si hubiera corrido una maratón sin descanso, su sudor empapaba su espalda, sus muslos, sus caderas, su pelo, todo, y ese placer abrumador que sentía recorría su cuerpo con brutal ansiedad como un dulce veneno que se expandía por todo su ser y penetraba su cuerpo…

Grimmjow decidió darle a su fresita un poco de lo que pedía. No obstante, por mucho que quisiera enterrarle su falo hasta lo más profundo al seco, tenía que controlarse, quería darle a su fresita la noche de su vida, la cual el mismo Shinigami le había pedido, hasta ese momento le había dado bastante dolor y mucho placer… pero quería seguirle torturando hasta que Ichigo llorara de la agonía por lo mismo en un rápido movimiento volteó a Ichigo de tal manera que ahora Ichigo se encontraba en 4, aún amarrado a la cama, puesto que había amarrado las cuerdas de una forma en que Ichigo no pudiera mover sus brazos, pero en caso de desearlo como se le había antojado en ese momento, pudiera voltearlo para penetrarlo en cuatro como a una perra, así que ahora Ichigo tenía su trasero completamente expuesto y levantado para deleite del Sexta.

Ichigo quien no era capaz de distinguir que era lo que su Sexta tenía planeado debido a la ceguera temporal que esa venda que cubría sus ojos le causaba, sintió como Grimmjow súbitamente le volteaba obligándolo a ponerse en cuatro. Aquella posición siempre le había causado particular vergüenza porque se sentía totalmente expuesto y podía sentir en sus glúteos, muslos y nalgas la frialdad de la noche nocturna enfriándolo y al mismo tiempo refrescando su cuerpo ardiendo en abrasadoras llamas de placer. No obstante antes de que Ichigo pudiera seguir asimilando aquel cambio brusco y repentino de su particular amante nocturno, sintió como algo pegajoso y frío mojaba y humedecía el agujero de su ano, y cuando distinguió que aquella sustancia era lubricante, abrió sus ojos grandemente y lanzó un grito desgarrador.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Grimmjow – Gritó fuertemente Ichigo sintiendo como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y quedaban atrapadas en la venda que los cubría, aquella sensación le había dolido hasta al alma, Grimmjow le había penetrado sin aviso abriéndole salvaje y descomunalmente el ano partiéndoselo literalmente, aquella sensación de estar lleno eran demasiado para él….

- ¿Era esto lo que querías Ichigo? ¿Era esto lo que tanto anhelabas sentir algo fallándote por tu ano, abriéndote al máximo? – Le decía Grimmjow observando las innumerables expresiones que ponía Ichigo quien aún luchaba por acostumbrarse a aquella sensación que le llenaba por completo y cuando sintió como el látigo que hace muchos minutos atrás Grimmjow había sacado de su pene, golpearle la espalda respondió inmediatamente…

- ¡SI GRIMM ESO ERA LO QUE QUERÍA! – Gritó Ichigo, sintiendo el fuerte latigazo marcar su espalda y sintiendo como Grimmjow le llenaba más, pero cuando escucho como su Sexta se reía supo que algo andaba fuera de lo "normal".

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Querías que te penetrara Ichi? ¿Querías probar mi pene follando tu culo? Jajaja ¿quieres saber que es lo que te está partiendo el ano, fresita? – Menciono el Sexta socarronamente, disfrutando de la boca abierta en forma de "o" de su fresita ante el asombro de aquellas palabras que le había dicho el Sexta. Hasta ese momento Ichigo pensaba que Grimmjow había sido quien le penetraba usando su propio pene, pero si el delicioso y carnoso falo de su amante no era lo que le penetraba entonces ¿Qué era lo que tenía clavándose en su ano de semejante forma tortuosa y agónica?

El solo pensamiento le envió escalofríos a Ichigo imaginándose un sin fin de descabelladas opciones que podrían haber pasado por la mente de Grimmjow para torturarle, ¿Qué era lo que había utilizado su Arrancar que le hacia sentir como si todo su interior se desgarrara por dentro? ¿Una botella? ¿Una lata de refresco? Ichigo abrió enormemente los ojos al imaginar una serie de peores opciones que podían estar penetrándole ¿no era nada vivo cierto?

- "Dios, Grimmjow no" – Pensó Ichigo con temor, pensando en un psicótico amante más aún al sentir aquello que tenía en su cuerpo insertándose profundamente como si se tratara de una gruesa y larga serpiente, pero todas sus dudas sin fundamento murieron cuando Grimmjow le quito la venda de los ojos. Cuando Ichigo sintió al Sexta Espada, remover la venda que creía que sería algo infructuoso debido a la posición mirando a la pared en la que se encontraba, se sorprendió grandemente al ver como frente a él había un enorme espejo que le permitía ver en su totalidad, la situación en la que actualmente se encontraba…

En aquel reflejo Ichigo podía verse perfectamente así mismo, amarrado completamente, en posición de perrito, sus piernas separadas al máximo debido a la barra separadora que le impedía moverlas aunque fuera un milímetro, y su ano totalmente tapado y cubierto por lo que parecía ser una… una…

- Mierda Grimmjow… - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Ichigo sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a subirle a la cabeza y amenazaba con matarle desangrado por una hemorragia nasal, al verse a sí mismo con el ano completamente penetrado por… ¿era una jodida?

- Mierda Grimm…. No puede ser que… Oh Dios… - Gimió Ichigo cuando sintió como Grimmjow le envestía una vez y acercándose a su oído le preguntaba…

- ¿Te gusta como se siente mi **funda para pene** Ichi? ¿Cómo se sienten sus relieves y puntas follando y penetrando tus paredes rompiéndote? – Ichigo al ver la sonrisa sádica de su Arrancar y al escuchar sus palabras cargadas de tanto pecado, sintió como se iba a correr en aquel mismo instante, pero Grimmjow al ver su reacción rápidamente saco del cajón una **argolla azul circular de silicona** y se la puso en su pene para mantener su flujo sanguíneo, prolongar su erección e impedirle que pudiera eyacular libremente para encontrar alivio ante la tortura extrema a la que Grimmjow le estaba sometiendo con locura…

- Ahhhhh Grimmjowwwwww – Gimió Ichigo sin poder controlar las lagrimas que comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas al sentir tanta tensión y placer, Dios, Grimmjow iba a matarle, iba matarle con todo aquello que le estaba haciendo y le seguiría haciendo, aquel dolor que sentía, aquel dolor que invadía diversas zonas su cuerpo, como el que desgarraba su ano, torturaba sus pezones imposiblemente estirados con aquellas pesadas pinzas que tenía su pecho y el dolor de su espalda aún roja por los latigazos que le habían abusado le hacían desvarían y ahora Grimmjow le torturaba prologando su erección al máximo e impidiéndole el dulce placer y alivio de la eyaculación, mientras con una funda que agradaba el ya enorme y grueso falo de su amante, además de estar llena de protuberancias con formas y relieves, comenzaba envestirle destrozando su ano, sin importarle que sangrara, que lo destruyera internamente porque Grimmjow podía curarle infinitamente hasta hartarse y llenarle por siempre…

Grimmjow no podía más que sonreír con satisfacción ante la dulce tortura que sabía que le estaba causando a su amante, verlo en semejante estado, tan abierto, tan dispuesto, tan sucio, tan morboso, tan obsceno y tan dedicado le volvían jodidamente loco, quería que Ichigo fuera tan inmortal como él para pasar la vida entera a cada segundo, a cada minuto, a cada hora, a cada día, a cada semana, mes y año cogiéndolo incesantemente, torturándole, jugando con el, usándolo, devorándolo, destruyendo, abusándole y sobre todo amándolo y volviendo loco de éxtasis y deseo como ahora que le envestía con aquella funda que tan perfectamente se adaptaba a su propio pene y aumentaba al doble su tamaño abriendo imposiblemente a Ichigo que tenía el ano tan angosto y dilatado ahora que podría haber introducido perfectamente su puño, pero aquella mierda no le interesaba, lo único que le interesaba era hacer gozar Ichigo con su propio pene, aunque este estuviera cubierto con aquella funda que además tenia un aparato vibrador con el que de seguro haría convulsionar a Ichigo no sin antes humillarlo y denigrarlo obligándole a decirle sus mas perversos deseos…

- ¿Te gusta como se siente esto Ichi? ¿Te gusta el dolor que te causo? ¿La tortura a la que te someto? ¿La idea de estar en cuatro como una sucia perra mientras te hago gozar y te rompo el ano? – Le decía Grimmjow a Ichigo maliciosamente, sádicamente, tortuosamente y cargado de todo el pecado infernal que tenía en su interior fascinado por las expresiones de agonía y placer que su fresa ponía, y vez en cuando estirando sus manos para secar las lagrimas de su fresa y saborear el dulce sabor salado de ellas.

- Mierda Grimmjow… eres un maldito sádico – Le respondía Ichigo derramando lagrimas, aquella tortura le estaba matando, sus lagrimas descendían libremente por sus mejillas y sentía como Grimmjow las secaba, no eran lagrimas de tristeza dolor ni pena, al contrario aquellas lagrimas eran lagrimas del puro gozo intenso que sentía como un puto masoquista, el masoquista que era, el masoquista en el que su sádico vampiro le había convertido y el masoquista que disfrutaba cada segundo de aquella tortura que solo su Sexta le infringía y que le había hecho olvidar a esos bastardos que habían osado tocarlo, pero Grimmjow, Grimmjow le lamía y besaba y chupaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, que sabía que olvidaría todo lo que le habían hecho y cada amarga memoria de las manos y partes del cuerpo de otros hombres que le habían tocado y que no eran su amante. Se olvidaría de todo aquello pues solo le quedaría el recuerdo de Grimmjow bañándolo en ese dulce néctar del que siempre quería alimentarse como lo era el semen de Grimmjow…

- Ahh Grimm Grimm… Ahh eres un sádico, un sádico maldito al que amo – Le decía Ichigo y como el glotón sexual que era, empujaba su trasero hacia atrás para hacer más profunda la penetración, aquella sensación que cubría su ano, le estaba matando, las cuerdas que aprisionaban su cuerpo se tensaban al máximo en todo su cuerpo cubierto por ese arnés hecho de cuerdas, mientras que las amarradas de sus muñecas también le laceraban y le hacían causar un dolor adicional a todo el que ya había acumulado en su cuerpo, pero sabía que todo dolor y heridas que Grimmjow inflingiera en su cuerpo se curarían.

El Arrancar podía cortarle, destrozarle, hacerle de todo, pero cuando la desenfrenada y eterna noche de placer terminara, su cuerpo seguiría intacto y sólo la dulce tortura de su amante permanecería por siempre en su cuerpo que era, desde hace 5 meses, propiedad exclusiva de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, y mientras continuaba disfrutando agónicamente de aquellas embestidas de Grimmjow con aquella funda que le hacía llorar de placer y tortura sensual escuchaba como su Sexta continuaba incitándolo a la locura con sus palabras imposiblemente más pecaminosas.

- Tsk… Y tú eres un maldito masoquista Ichi que disfrutas de la tortura a la que te someto – Le repetía el Sexta con aquella sonrisa socarrona que jamás abandonaba ni un solo segundo su rostro, mientras continuaba penetrando sin cesar a Ichigo, oyendo sus gemidos, disfrutando del sonido de la respiración entre cortada de su fresa, saboreando de vez en cuando las dulces lagrimas saladas que el pelinaranja derramaba por el placer que le causaba y adorando cada puto segundo de la sensación del ano de su Shinigami contrayendo su pene con aquella jodida funda que le apretaba imposiblemente y también le enviaba corrientes eléctricas de placer que no hacían más que animarlo a follar a su fresa más bestialmente.

- Mierda Ichi, te sientes tan bien, eres tan estrecho ah ah – Jadeaba incisamente Grimmjow, el sonido de sus testículos golpeando duramente las nalgas de Ichigo resonaba en aquella mazmorra, los gemidos de Ichigo llenando la habitación se mezclaban con sus propios gemidos. Ichigo se sentía tan deliciosamente apretado y estrechado que quería envestirlo con la bestialidad que siempre le había caracterizado, follaba a Ichigo de la misma forma en que hacía la guerra, con furia, con salvajismo, sin compasión a alguna y mientras arremetía con saña, le decía:

- Voy a hacerte sangrar Ichi, voy partirte el ano, voy a follarte duro tantas veces que te haré sangrar y beberé toda tu sangre.

- ¡Destrózame Grimmjow! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más adentro! ¡Más violento! - Ichigo ya no sabía que hacer para poder seguir soportando aquella agonía que sentía en todo su cuerpo, sus muñecas laceradas y casi sangrantes le causaban dolor y como podía intentarse sostenerse mientras su cuerpo era abusado, sacudido, penetrado, profanado y violentado deliciosamente por el hombre que arremetía contra su ano con fuerza, podía sentir a Grimmjow partiéndole el ano con aquella inmensa funda llena de protuberancias y formas haciendo que comenzara a sangrar, pero también podía sentir perfectamente los enormes testículos del hinchados del Sexta chocar con su trasero una y otra vez y causar fuerte sonidos por las embestidas que sentía, si Grimmjow no le permitía correrse pronto estaba seguro que desfallecería de placer, porque lentamente comenzaba a sentir como el sudor que empapaba su cuerpo aumentaba y como todo su cuerpo temblaba de la agonía además del color rojo de sus testículos, pene y la sangre acumulada en estos que rogaba por fluir y que se encontraba atrapada en aquel anillo para pene que prolongaba su excitación y le impedía eyacular en alivio.

- Mierda Ichigo… eres tan delicioso… me encanta follarte así Ichi… ¿te gusta como se siente Ichigo? ¿Estás disfrutándolo tanto como yo estoy disfrutando profanar tu cuerpo mi fresita? – Le decía ya Grimmjow desquiciado por el placer y sin parar un solo segundo, lamiendo la sudorosa espalda de Ichigo que jamás dejaba de ser apetitosa como todo el cuerpo de su amante. Grimmjow besaba, lamía y de vez en cuando mordía con sus colmillos filosos partes de la espalda de Ichigo y claro el propio cuello de este para alimentarse y deleitarse con el dulce néctar que se había vuelto la sangre de Ichigo que tanto amaba como el sabor del semen de su fresa.

- Grimm…. Por favor por favor Grimm… necesito… ahhhhhhh Grimm…. Necesito correrme – Le suplicaba ya Ichigo incapaz de poder aguantar más toda aquella tortura y dejando que las lagrimas aumentaran el caudal que hasta ese entonces tenían. Ya no podía soportarlo, la sangre acumulada, el sudor, su visión nublándose por el placer y por las copiosas lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos por el puro gozo que sentía le desquiciaban.

- Dime que quieres correrte como la perra que eres Ichi, ¡dime que eres una perra! ¡Dime que soy tu dueño y soy el único que puede poseerte! – Le decía Grimmjow a Ichigo expresando con lujuria sus carnales deseos al mismo tiempo en que sostenía con firmeza el cuerpo de su amante y escuchaba las desesperadas suplicas y la respiración jadeante de su gimiente fresita. El fuerte olor a sexo en aquella oscura mazmorra, el intenso olor a pre-semen de la erección confinada por ese anillo que le había puesto a Ichigo en su pene y el dulce y terriblemente adictivo e intoxicante olor de la sangre que derramaba del ano de Ichigo incluso con aquella funda con la que le profanaba duramente, le hacían continuar follando a Ichigo como una maquina cegada por el deseo puro.

- ¡Grimm ah ah jow por favor déjame correrme Grimm! – Continuaba suplicando Ichigo resintiendo con todas las fuerzas y estamina que poseía aquella dulce tortura infinita. Las palabras descaradas de Grimmjow, sus embestidas, su fuerte agarre en su cintura y la forma en que casi le clavaba las uñas, la forma en que le lamía y llenaba de saliva la espalda, la manera en la que saboreaba, chupaba, succionaba y mordía su cuello en el que podía sentir sangre resbalando y el propio olor de su sangre carmesí inundando sus sentidos así como el varonil olor al sudor de Grimmjow, el abrazador calor corporal que emanaba de su enloquecedor vampiro, y esas palabras desvergonzadas que le decía le tenían maniatado.

- ¡Dime lo que eres Ichigo! ¡Dime lo que quiero oír y dejaré que te corras! Si no lo haces no lo haré Ichi, dime que eres mi perra – Le dijo Grimmjow maliciosamente jadeando y gimiendo, pero con el suficiente autocontrol que había obtenido a lo largo de toda su eternidad vivida para formar frases coherentes, y para enfatizar el punto de sus inmorales palabras mordió con sus colmillos el apetecible y carnoso lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Ichigo que así como todo el cuerpo de su pelinaranja se exponía para su entero deleite.

Cuando Ichigo sintió los filosos y delgados colmillos de Grimmjow perforar el lóbulo de su oreja, no puedo más que soltar un fuerte grito de dolor y sorpresa, pero cuando su mente nublada por el placer fue capaz de procesar las palabras de su peliazul sintió como por un segundo su corazón se detenía abruptamente al mismo tiempo en que el Grimmjow detenía por completo sus envestidas privándole más aún de aquel gozo y permitiéndole respirar y procesar aquellas palabras que le caían de golpe como una fuerte bofetada…

¿Acaso Grimmjow quería que?... Cuando Ichigo procesó en su mente aquellas palabras que resonaban con el eco de la excitante voz de su amado, no pudo evitar como se sentía desfallecer en aquel mismo lugar y se hubiera caído de no ser por las fuerte sogas que oprimían sus muñecas. "Dime que quieres correrte como la perra que eres Ichi" "Dime que eres mi perra, Ichi" Las palabras de Grimmjow resonaban como un peligroso eco en su mente.

¿Hasta que punto planeaba Grimmjow humillarle? ¿Hasta que descarado punto quería Grimmjow que se rebajara? El simple pensamiento de confesarle a Grimmjow aquello que su Arrancar esperaba de él o el simple hecho de dejar aquellas palabras salir en su boca, hacían que su corazón ahora palpitando intensamente se aceleraba aún más.

Se encontraba ahí con su erección restringida por aquel anillo que le impedía poder disfrutar del gozo que tanto anhelaba sentir, sus mejillas imposiblemente rojas, su ano sangrando, Grimmjow inserto en lo más profundo de su propio cuerpo, sus pezones aún abusados con aquellas pinzas que mantenían aquellos capullos rozados duros como rocas, el arnés de cuerdas seguía estimulando su cuerpo, las diferentes zonas de su torso, sus propios muslos. Sus piernas aún se encontraban imposiblemente abiertas por la barra separadora, su espalda abusada, roja con marcas del látigo que había saboreado su carne con la misma hambruna con la que Grimmjow le había cubierto de saliva, chupones, mordidas y marcas todo el cuerpo, su cabello aplastado y empapado por el sudor, su cintura con las marcas de las uñas de Grimmjow cuando le había sostenido para embestirlo, además de su rostro empapado por las lagrimas.

Ichigo se sentía completamente humillado y avergonzado por el estado actual en el que se encontraba. No obstante, a pesar de todo, lo único que le importaba en ese puto momento era poder alcanzar el alivio que tan desesperadamente necesitaba y aunque quisiera negarlo, aunque quisiera ocultarlo, Grimmjow, el vampiro que aquella noche había borrado las marcas de esos malditos, tenía razón, su vampirezco sensual amante tenía razón, era un puto masoquista y estaba disfrutando cada segundo de aquella imposiblemente deliciosa tortura que le había convertido en una perra.

- Hazlo Ichi… sabes que lo sientes, di que eres mi perra – Le susurró de pronto Grimmjow, y antes de que Ichigo pudiera cumplir las demandas de su nocturno amante, Grimmjow tomo su mentón jaló su rostro y le dio un apasionado beso que una vez más aquella noche le robo el aliento, y cuando sintió como Grimmjow se separaba de él y estiraba sus manos para sacar del mismo cajón de donde había sacado las pinzas y los hielos, **un grueso collar de cuero negro con puntas** para amarrárselo al cuello, y en el que se podía apreciar perfectamente una **placa plateada con forma de hueso** e incrustaciones que en la cara frontal tenía su nombre "Ichigo" y en la trasera "Propiedad de Grimmjow". Ichigo sintió como en aquel momento en el que ya no podía morir de la intensa vergüenza y deseo que le dominaba, el poco pudor que aún le quedaba se iba a la mierda y dejando su vergüenza, su nerviosismo, y todo aquello que le impedía decir aquellas palabras de lado, simplemente, mirando fijamente a Grimmjow con toda la intensidad que sus ojos marrones se lo permitían por las lágrimas, dejó salir de su boca aquellas palabras que fueron el acabose para Grimmjow:

- Pone ese collar en mi cuello y jala la correa mientras follas Grimmjow, soy tu perra Grimm fóllame como tu perra por favor. – Le dijo Ichigo sin pestañar en ningún momento fijando su mirada marrón velada en deseo con los intensos ojos azul zafiro de Grimmjow que penetraban hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Cuando Grimmjow escuchó aquellas palabras salir de los labios hinchados por los besos que esa noche tantas veces le había dado a su fresa, pero igualmente tentadores, supo que en lo que quedaba de la noche se transformaría en una total bestia. El poco autocontrol que hasta ese entonces había mantenido con todo orgullo se fue a la mierda y dejando que el demonio que era posesionara su cuerpo, dio rienda suelta a sus más oscuras y perversas fantasías sin contenerse de las obscenidades que le diría a su fresa que prácticamente le suplicaba a gritos que le follara como una perra, por eso cumpliendo las demandas de su amado le dijo.

- Mierda Ichi, eres una puta perra, ¿no es así fresita? – Preguntó maliciosamente el Arrancar, con aquella sonrisa socarrona y sádica, anticipándose perfectamente a la respuesta que esperaba de su amante desesperado y desinhibido por buscar su propio

alivio.

- ¡Si Grimm y soy tu perra! ¡Fóllame por favor, Grimm! – Suplicó Ichigo desesperado.

- Mierda Ichi, ¡eres una perra! ¡Estas tan jodidamente caliente que hasta dejarías que un perro te follara si mi pene no estuviera aquí para satisfacerte ¿no es así Ichi? – Le expresó Grimmjow mordiéndole el hombro derecho con sus caninos para que Ichigo reaccionara a sus palabras y adorando como el sádico vampiro en el que se había convertido, observaba complacido la odisea que eran las expresiones del rostro de Ichigo en su debate moral contra sus propios pensamientos y deseos.

- ¡Si Grimm lo haría! ¡Dejaría que un perro me follara si tu pene no estuviera! – Gritó Ichigo desesperado, dejando que las lagrimas nuevamente continuaran cayendo por sus mejillas, la vergüenza, la morbosidad, el pecado de la situación le tenían vuelto loco. Más aún al procesar sus propias palabras retorcidas que había dejado salir con el único fin de poder encontrar su alivio en un orgasmo que acabara con aquella intoxicante tortura.

¿Cuántas veces se había humillado aquella noche? ¿Cuántas veces había dejado salir de su boca las palabras más descaradas que jamás había pensando sería capaz de decir en su vida? ¿Cuántas veces le había suplicado a Grimmjow que le denigrara deliciosamente de aquella forma? ¿Cuántas veces más y cuantas cosas más tendría que decir cegado por ese placer enloquecedor que Grimmjow le hacía sentir y le volverían totalmente loco antes del amanecer? No podía recordarlo, no podía contar las veces, lo único que deseaba, su único deseo, el anhelo más grande por el cual rogaba cada célula y poro de su cuerpo, piel y alma era que Grimmjow por favor le dejara correrse y por fin acabara con aquel agónico suplicio que sabía perfectamente en su interior que si Grimmjow no terminaba pronto le harían volverse un adicto.

- ¡Eres mi perra Ichi! ¡Ladra como una mientras te follo por el culo! – Le pedía Grimmjow mientras no sólo jalaba las pinzas de los pezones de Ichigo, sino que también jalaba aquella correa del cuello de Ichigo para obligarle a levantar su cabeza y seguir saboreando su cuello y aquella vena yugular que le ofrecía el néctar más exquisito de todo el cuerpo de Ichigo.

- ¡Guau, guau, guau! – Ladraba Ichigo como Grimmjow se lo pedía, sintiendo como las lágrimas que seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas eran de placer infinito y vergüenza, jamás en su vida y en todo lo que había vivido desde que había conocido al Sexta se imagino que se encontraría en semejante posición, rebajado al punto de ser una perra de su amo, dueño y señor, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que jamás se había sentido tan liberado en toda su existencia.

- Mierda Ichi, te amo tanto, amo cada parte de ti, cada parte de tu cuerpo, de tu ser, te amo Ichi y voy a herirte con mi pene hasta hacerte sagrar, voy a llenarte con mi semen y cuando haya terminado voy a obligarte a limpiar mi pene con tu lengua hasta que no quede una sola gota. – Declaraba Grimmjow y fue en ese momento cuando Ichigo ya no pudo soportar más, el abuso que recibía en su próstata era demasiado para él, incapaz de soportar aquel abuso reiterado, y sintiendo como todo su cuerpo desfallecía y convulsionaba, le suplicó a su amante desesperadamente por alivio con todo lo que aún quedaba de su voz ronca por los gritos de suplica que había expresado aquella noche.

- Grimm, por favor, por favor Grimmjow, no puedo más Grimm – Suplicaba una vez más Ichigo desesperado, ya no podía más si Grimmjow no le dejaba venirse ahora moriría, pues su pene rojo y casi morado ya no podía soportar un solo segundo más de aquel castigo, pero Grimmjow seguía perdido en el mar delicioso de placer en el que se había sumergido.

No obstante, al oír las palabras de su fresita suplicarle, rogarle, implorarle como el puto amo, dueño y señor que él era de Ichigo, se conmovió y decidió hacerle caso a la suplica de su amado, pero no sin antes torturarle unos cuantos minutos más, por ello llevando sus manos al control de la funda para pene para activar su vibrador, que sería una agradable adición a la tortura en el ano de Ichigo, lo encendió al mismo tiempo que jaló el botón del anillo que cubría el rededor de la torturada erección de Ichigo y con una fuerte y estruendorosa carcajada sádica y socarrona digna de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, se deleitó escuchando el fuerte grito agónico de placer de su fresa ahora literalmente muriendo de placer.

- ¡! – Gritó con toda su voz Ichigo sintiendo las fuertes vibraciones en su ano y en su pene enloquecerle y sintiendo un horrible, pero placentero dolor imposible de describir en palabras, incapaz de poder hacer nada más que retorcerse placenteramente y desquiciadamente por la intensidad de todas esas sensaciones abrumadoras que le maniataban, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente intentando librarse de aquello, movía sus manos lacerándolas y haciéndolas sangrar a tal punto que Grimmjow las lamía y las curaba bebiendo de ese delicioso liquido carmesí que resbaladaza por las muñecas y brazos de su fresa.

Grimmjow era un maldito sádico y lo sabia perfectamente, amaba sentir a Ichigo convulsionando bajo su cuerpo, amaba el sabor de aquellas lagrimas saladas que salían de los ojos de su fresa a causa de la agonía que le causaba, pero lo que más le excitaba era escuchar los gemidos, las suplicas, los ruegos y el llanto de placer desconsolado de su amante que había sido reducido a un cuerpo convulsionante de placer, por eso permitiéndole por fin la culminación y el gozo que su fresita tanto suplicaba desesperadamente diciéndole repetidamente:

- GRIMM GRIMM AWWWWW POR FAVOR GRIMMJOWWWWW GRIMMJOWWWWWWWW GRIMMJOWWWW AW AW AW

Y con esos gritos de suplicio por parte de Ichigo fue que Grimmjow en un ágil movimiento, retiró el anillo del pene de su fresita e hizo que Ichigo, con un descomunal gutural sonido incomprensible, se corriera en una fuerte explosión que provocó que su descomunalmente erguido e hinchado pene venoso salpicara semen en una fuerte explosión que llenó de la blanca y viscosa sustancia el espejo que estaba en frente del pelinaranja.

Ichigo gemía y se retorcía histéricamente, sentía como perdía la consciencia por la tensión sexual que tenía acumulada en su cuerpo, por ello con la boca ronca y seca de tanto gritarle y rogarle a Grimmjow, le suplicó una vez más que tuviera clemencia y que le permitiera obtener el alivio que su cuerpo tanto necesitaba y fue así como de pronto, como si de un milagro se tratara, sintió como Grimmjow sostenía su torturado pene y de pronto retiraba en un ágil movimiento aquel anillo que le había causado tanta agonía, y sin poder evitarlo, sin imaginarlo sintió como su cuerpo convulsionaba en un fuerte espasmo que sacudió todo su cuerpo…

Cuando la visión de Ichigo se nubló completamente y de pronto perdió la consciencia y el sentido de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sintiendo y escuchando en sus propios oídos el golpeteo descarrillado de su propio corazón y su respiración agitada a más no poder, fue cuando su pene explotó en un intenso orgasmo tan poderoso como un volcán haciendo erupción, que su orgasmo manchó y llenó de semen el espejo frente a él, su orgasmo había sido tan increíblemente intenso que le había dejado sin aliento, jadeando desesperadamente por aire, intentando recuperar el aliento para no ahogarse.

Las piernas de Ichigo temblaban como gelatina y estaban acalambradas. Aquel orgasmo había sido tan intenso que jamás había sentido algo tan delicioso y semejante que le hubiera dejado tan satisfecho como se sentía ahora. Podía morir en ese mismo instante y sabría que jamás se sentiría tan contento y con tanto gozo en su alma, corazón y cuerpo. No obstante, mientras aún intentaba reponerse de las replicas de su orgasmo y su cuerpo convulsionaba fuertemente, podía sentir aún a su vampirezco amante envistiéndole e intentando alcanzar su propio clímax.

Al sentir como Ichigo se corría en ese explosivo orgasmo Grimmjow no pudo más que sentir como el mismo estaba a punto de alcanzar su punto culmine, pues las paredes de Ichigo y las vibraciones de la funda que aún llevaba puesta le habían causado un placer tan intenso que sólo quería derramarse en el interior de su amante, por ello con la misma agilidad y rapidez con la que había retirado el anillo del pene de Ichigo, saco su pene del ano de éste y sin perder un solo segundo, se quitó la funda que llevaba puesta, la arrojó al suelo y en un parpadeo, volvió a introducir su monstruoso falo cubierto de venas e imposiblemente hinchado en el ano abierto de su amante, causándole a Ichigo, quien aún se reponía como podía de su orgasmo, un fuerte gemido, y con una ultima embestida brutal sosteniendo firmemente la cintura roja por la presión y fuerza con la que Grimmjow se había sostenido a ella, se corrió llenando con su semen caliente y espeso el ano de Ichigo hasta lo más profundo.

- Mierda Ichi, voy a llenarte de mi semen caliente hasta el fondo ahhghhhhhhh ahhh voy a llenarte tanto, que nunca te sentirás tan lleno en tu puta vida que con mi semen – Gimió Grimmjow fuertemente con un gemido tan poderoso y desgarrador que hubiera podido espantar a cualquier alma de aquel castillo del que era dueño. Con una fuerza descomunal y en una explosión intensa, llenó a Ichigo con lo que parecía ser para el pelinaranja litros y litros de semen aunque tan sólo probablemente unos cuantos milímetros aproximadamente, pero cantidad que bastaba para que Ichigo sintiera su agujero contraerse y llenarse de aquel esperma que como Ichigo pensaba de haber sido una chica con tal cantidad le hubiera dejado inmediatamente embarazado.

Ichigo podía sentir como su ano se dilataba al máximo y su vampirezco amante se desplomaba cayendo sobre su cuerpo, Ichigo soportó como pudo aquel peso en su cuerpo incapaz de poder caer y desplomarse debido a las amarradas que sujetaban sus muñecas y la barra separadora que le impedía mover sus piernas. Podía sentir la acelerada respiración de Grimmjow sobre su cuerpo y el corazón del Sexta latir aceleradamente, un órgano que pensó que su sensual amante no poseía, pero que en semejante situación podía sentir perfectamente vibrante.

Grimmjow por su parte, no podía creer aquello que había sentido, aquel orgasmo había sido el más intenso de su puta vida, jamás en sus años de inmortalidad, había tenido semejante orgasmo o había derramado semejante cantidad de semen, se sentía satisfecho y vigoroso, como si todos los años que tenía encima no significaran nada, el órgano que tenia por corazón latía tan rápido como un puto tren bala, que jamás en su jodida vida se sintió tan humano que con aquella cogida y tan bestial orgasmo.

Su cuerpo temblaba y a su cuerpo llegaban convulsiones, la sensación era tan adictivamente electrificarte que apenas si podía respirar, amaba a Ichigo, amaba a su fresa con toda su alma, y jamás pensó que pudiera poseerlo de aquella forma en que había clamado, dominado y conquistado como el puto rey que era, el valioso tesoro que era el cuerpo de su pelinaranja.

- Ah ah mierda… Ichi… esa fue la mejor cogida de mi puta vida fresita – Le dijo Grimmjow a su pelinaranja amante intentando como podía formar palabras semejantes, y con toda la fuerza que poseía dada su condición de ser sobre natural, se levantó con piernas temblorosas, sacó su pene del interior de su amante con una velocidad tan rápida como la de un rayo, desató los nudos de las sogas que mantenían amarradas las manos de Ichigo, permitiendo que el muchacho pelinaranja cayera fuertemente hacia delante desplomándose en la mesa y con la misma agilidad, le quitó la barra separadora y con su fuerza la lanzó lo suficientemente lejos para que no le estorbara.

Ichigo sintió como en fugaz segundo en el que simplemente había parpadeado, Grimmjow salía de su cuerpo, desataba sus muñecas y le quitaba la barra separadora de sus piernas, al sentir que ahora estas se encontraban libres cayo boca abajo sobre la mesa. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado y exhausto y toda la actividad sexual de la noche le habían dejado sin energías, a pesar de que aun podía moverse levemente. No obstante, cuando sintió como Grimmjow volvía a introducirse de alguna forma que no podía descifrar en su cuerpo, soltó un fuerte "ahhhhm" y quedó inmóvil sobre la mesa mientras sentía como Grimmjow también caía de la misma manera sobre su espalda y cuerpo, aún inserto en su ano, que a causa de la rapidez sobrenatural de su amante, no había dejado escurrir una sola gota de semen con el que el mismo ser le había llenado…

Durante largos y extensos minutos ambos quedaron en aquella posición**Ichigo boca abajo sobre aquella mesa, y Grimmjow sobre su cuerpo sin separarse aún de él**, unido al ano de su pelinaranja, recargando el peso de su cuerpo pero con suavidad y delicadeza, para no causarle más daño a su fresita. Sus corazones latían desenfrenados y sus respiraciones eran agitadas, ambos luchaban para recuperar sus energías después de aquella sesión de sexo en la que ambos jóvenes habían dado rienda suelta a sus pasiones carnales más reprimidas.

Largos minutos habían pasado desde que ambos jóvenes habían caído rendidos después de alcanzar sus respectivos clímax. El hermoso joven pelinaranja aún podía sentir sobre su espalda la calidez de su vampiro, así como también su respiración agitada respirando cerca de su oído derecho. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y sus piernas le temblaban, pero no podía negar que a pesar del cansancio que sentía, su cuerpo vigoroso aún a causa su edad y el ejercicio físico que solía realizar hacían que aún tuviera suficientes energías para poder mover su cuerpo y permitir que aquella extenuante actividad sexual no le dejara caer rendido ante el sueño.

Ichigo tenía las mejillas exquisitamente sonrojadas, su cabello naranjo sedoso estaba completamente empapado y aplastado por el sudor que le había mojado, sus finas pestañas largas aún tenían residuos de lagrimas por el dolor y placer que había experimentado. Su cuerpo ya casi no tenía heridas, debido a que su amante había lamido las heridas de su espalda y sus muñecas con cuidado, las únicas marcas visibles que podían apreciarse eran dos marcas pequeñas cercanas en su cuello que evidenciaban que había sido mordido y probado por su vampirezco amante, Grimmjow había decidido dejar aquellas marcas para marcar su propio territorio.

Ichigo llevó una mano a su cuello donde podía ver aquellas marcas gracias al reflejo del espejo en frente de sus ojos, y cuando observó su propio reflejo en el estado en el que se encontraba, no pudo más que desear ocultar su propio rostro en la mesa sobre la cual se encontraba, para no tener que enfrentarse a la visión de él usando aquel collar para perros que Grimmjow le había colocado y en el que perfectamente podía apreciarse en la placa "Ichigo, propiedad de Grimmjow". Ichigo se sintió completamente avergonzado, quería poder ocultarse como una avestruz ocultaba su rostro sobre la tierra, más aún cuando en su mente resonaron con su propia voz todas aquellas palabras sucias que le había dicho a Grimmjow para que le poseyera clamando que era su perra.

La vergüenza le consumía y no podía evitar sentir el fuerte e intenso calor apoderarse de sus mejillas, expandiéndose. Ichigo sentía que su rostro hervía en llamas por la vergüenza, pero a pesar de eso se sentía feliz y contento, la sensación de Grimmjow, el salvajismo con el que su Arrancar le había poseído, el trato que le había dado, todo había sido lo que necesitaba para borrar aquellos amargos recuerdos de aquellos que abusaron de su cuerpo, pero su amante se había encargado de borrar con sus caricias y besos esas heridas y ahora podría mirar hacia un prometedor futuro con aquella criatura especial que era Grimmjow y que se había convertido en el total dueño de su corazón y cuerpo…

Con aquellos pensamientos en la mente y disfrutando de poder estar aún unido al cuerpo de quien más amaba abotonado con Grimmjow, Ichigo continuó boca abajo, disfrutando del delicioso sentimiento de paz y satisfacción que aún permanecía en su cuerpo.

Grimmjow por su parte, aún intentaba recuperar la respiración que había perdido al alcanzar su descomunal clímax, su cuerpo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones debido a la fuerza inhumana que poseía, pero aún así, continuaba respirando fuertemente cerca del oído de su belleza pelinaranja, disfrutando del maravilloso aroma a fresas emanar del cuerpo de Ichigo combinado con el olor de su sangre, sudor y consumada pasión.

- "Ichi" – Pensaba Grimmjow ocultando su rostro en los anaranjados cabellos del ser que le había robado el puto corazón que creía que había perdido hace tantos años. Amaba al pelinaranja y jamás se cansaría de repetirlo en su mente o decírselo a éste. El sólo pensamiento de poseerlo, ser su dueño, tenerlo para sí, para su propiedad exclusiva, le hacían sentir tan jodidamente vivo, que si no fuera porque esa mierda no le venía, podría llorar de la puta felicidad que corría por todo su cuerpo, sus venas, y le hacía sentir tan increíblemente vivo como jamás se había sentido en todos los milenios que había vivido.

Para Grimmjow el poder tener a su presa así se sentía como vivir en el maldito paraíso, y el quería ser un prisionero del paraíso y permanecer ahí por siempre si eso significaba que podía sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que le hacían gozar de ser un puto ser inmortal, pero si tan sólo Ichigo pudiera compartir aquella felicidad con él…

El pelinaranja le había entregado su cuerpo, le había ofrecido su virginidad, le había regalado su corazón y sin titubear le había dado a beber su sangre, Grimmjow poseía casi todo de Ichigo. No obstante, lo único que aún no poseía de su pelinaranja era su vida… su propiedad mortalidad, aquella que Ichigo probablemente jamás le entregaría…

Aunque quisiera evitarlo, quisiera negarlo, quisiera ocultarlo, o ignorarlo, Grimmjow sabía perfectamente que aquella felicidad, aquella euforia, aquella sensación de histeria que sentía por las emociones que jamás pensó que podría sentir en su puta existencia no serían más que algo pasajero mientras su pelinaranja viviera, cuando la inevitable realidad del paso de los años se hiciera presente, y su precioso amante envejeciera y la muerte clamara por él, si es que Ichigo no moría en algún desafortunado accidente o el hilo de la vida del cual su Shinigami dependía no se acaba antes, le perdería…

Grimmjow perdería a Ichigo y una vez más como tantas otras en su condenada existencia de ser inmortal, volvería a la encarceladora y tortuosa soledad que eran partes de vivir como un ser inmortal, vería a su amante perecer frente a sus ojos ante alguna enfermedad, o situación inevitable, y ni toda su fortaleza, ni todo su amor, ni toda su entrega, ni toda la devoción que sentía en el jodido órgano que era su corazón, ni todos sus deseos, bastarían para sacar a Ichigo de la eterna oscuridad en la que se sumiría una vez que la muerte clamara por él…

Así era la vida de los mortales, los humanos eran patéticos, diminutos, miserables y tan frágiles como el cristal, podían llorar por una simple herida y corte, podían sufrir por las cosas más absurdas y patéticas, sus emociones cambiaban con la misma velocidad con la que viajaba la luz, pero aún así… a pesar de aquello Grimmjow no había podido evitar el irremediable hecho de enamorarse de Ichigo Kurosaki, aquel feroz e impactante joven que le había embrujado como con un mágico hechizo de amor imposible de romper…

Disfrutando aún de aquellas dulces y adictivas emociones y sensaciones que su cuerpo, su alma y su órgano principal sentían, se dejó llevar y simplemente comenzó una vez más a besar a Ichigo, besaba y sostenía y acariciaba entre sus dedos aquellas hermosas hebras anaranjadas que el pelinaranja tenía por cabello, al mismo tiempo en que tomaba largos mechones del cabello de su amante y los besaba para posteriormente besar la nuca de su amado y sus propios cabellos, descendiendo en su recorrido y deslizándose para besar aquel siempre apetecible cuello, lamerlo con lamidas suaves y tentadoras, pero controlarse para no quitarle más sangre a su amante de la que ya había perdido aquella pasional y excitante noche.

- Grimm – Susurró Ichigo al observar en el reflejo del espejo como su amante peliazul, tomaba sus cabellos, jugueteaba con ellos y comenzaba a besarlos y acariciarlos con total amor y devoción, los besos de Grimmjow en su cuello y sus inusuales lamidas delicadas le causan traviesas cosquillas.

- Te amo tanto Ichi… eres tan jodidamente hermoso – Le dijo con amor Grimmjow, sus feroces e intensos ojos azules brillaban por la simple intensidad de los sentimientos que tan perfectamente se reflejaban en los espejos de su alma…

- Yo también te amo Grimmjow – Le respondió Ichigo intentando levantarse, pero sin conseguirlo al tener aún el peso de su escultural amante sobre su propio cuerpo.

Cuando Grimmjow sintió como su pelinaranja forcejeaba para levantarse o cambiar su posición supo que había llegado el lamentable momento de separarse del interior tan cálido y grato del pelinaranja aún cuando su pene yacía flácido luego de haberse separado anteriormente de él para liberarle de sus amarras, y posteriormente reinsertarse como pudo en la profundidad del ano de su sabrosa y amada fresa. Por ello, usando sus manos para apoyarse, levantó su cuerpo y sacó su pene del interior de Ichigo…

El pelinaranja sintió como su vampiro por segunda vez aquella noche salía de su interior, sólo que a diferencia de lo ocurrido antes, sabía que su amante no volvería a insertarse y unirse a su cuerpo por esa noche, y a pesar de que Grimmjow en aquella sesión pasional le había llenado de su semen, este no comenzó a escurrir de su ano inmediatamente, Grimmjow había rellenado a la fresita demasiado profundamente para que el simple hecho de sacar su pene del interior de su pelinaranja provocara que el semen comenzará a resbalar de su agujero, por ello aprovechando aquel suceso y sonriendo con malicia y una vez más con deseo ante la excitante y sádica idea que había atravesado por su mente en aquel momento, y viendo una nueva oportunidad de continuar con aquella placentera tortura para su fresa, dándole unas fuertes palmadas en las nalgas a su fresita y jalándole la correa del cuello para que Ichigo moviera hacia atrás su cuello y pudiera susurrarle al oído, le ordenó con voz autoritaria, firme y seca:

- Separa tus nalgas para ver mi esperma salir de tu ano, Ichi – Le ordenó Grimmjow secamente, y para Ichigo aquellas palabras en aquella oración subida intensamente de tono, hicieron que una vez más su cuerpo comenzará a inflamarse en candentes y abrasadoras llamas de deseo, y por lo mismo con ciega obediencia hizo lo que Grimmjow le ordenó, llevó sus propias manos ahora libres y posándolas en sus nalgas derecha e izquierda respectivamente, las separó lo más que pudo dejando al descubierto su abusado ano increíblemente abierto a tal punto que se podía ver perfectamente su**interior rojo y lleno de semen. **

- Ahora déjalo salir todo empuja para que salga todo Ichi – Le dijo Grimmjow y en un movimiento que no requirió mucho esfuerzo la fresa pujó haciendo que el semen de su interior comenzara a resbalar de su ano y a esparcirse completamente.

- Sí, así se hace Ichi, así quiero verte siempre fresita completamente abierto y preparado para recibirme y para que te lo meta y goces como una perra en celo. – Expresó Grimmjow incapaz de poder contenerse ante aquella hermosa visión de su sensual pelinaranja separando sus nalgas y exponiendo su propio ano que el mismo había profanado brutalmente como un animal salvaje tantas veces aquella noche, el ver a Ichigo así tan sucio y tan inmoral le hacía volver a excitarse una vez más, y cuando vio como Ichigo sin que se lo pidiera comenzaba a insertar uno de sus propios dedos en su interior, sintió como una vez más bestialmente perdía el control, ya que ahora el único que se sentía como un perro o un maldito animal era él… Grimmjow no podía refrenar sus instintos salvajes que se apoderaban de él con una intensidad tan grande que nada podía detenerle de querer seguir torturando a su fresa aquella noche que deseaba que por siempre fuera interminable.

Cuando Ichigo escuchó aquellas inmundas y pecaminosas palabras salir de la boca de su amante que jamás tenía ningún reparo en pronunciarlas, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por completo, Grimmjow sería su fin y lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que aunque su mente se opusiera a aquellas palabras y su propios valores y moral le recriminaran el simple hecho de disfrutar de aquellas palabras sucias e inmorales, su cuerpo actuaba por cuenta propia y reaccionaba instintivamente ante aquellas palabras.

Para Ichigo, parecía como si aquella desenfrenada noche de placer carnal, sus oídos se hubieran vueltos adictos a las palabras sucias y su cuerpo a los toques más sucios, morbosos y obscenos que su amante pudiera darle, por ello incapaz de detener sus propios instintos y dejándose vencer por aquella dulce derrota de sucumbir una vez más al deseo, comenzó a meterse como pudo los dedos ahí sabiendo perfectamente que su vampiro le observaba con predadores ojos y que quería devorarlo una vez más entero, y aunque se dejara guiar por el deseo, y su pene una vez más comenzara a despertar después de aquel descanso, no pudo negar que la vergüenza una vez más hacía que su corazón latiera con desenfreno. No importaba cuantas veces actuara como la puta más sucia al ser devorado por el deseo, siempre se sentiría como un virgen.

Grimmjow por su parte no podía evitar devorar con mirada el cuerpo y la visión que Ichigo exponía frente a sus benditos ojos, su cuerpo tan hermosamente bronceado y aquel arnés de cuerdas aún adornando exquisitamente su cuerpo, su espalda roja por el trato que le había dado aquella noche con el látigo, no tenía herida alguna, pero no podía evitar amar la visión que se exponía frente a él, más aún cuando Ichigo comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos de su propio ano.

El Sexta podía sentir como su pene involuntariamente comenzaba a reaccionar por si mismo enviándole contracciones y despertaba una vez más como insistiéndole que le volviera a penetrar y clavar bestialmente pues su grueso pene erecto y palpitante le animaban a hacerlo. No obstante, la noche era joven y aún tenía mucho tiempo y energía para torturar a su fresa placenteramente de mil maneras, por ello con su tortura verbal favorita, comenzó a decirle su frases sucias favoritas, esperando ansiosa ver las reacciones y expresiones que Ichigo mostraría en su rostro…

- ¿Quieres que te folle con mis dedos Ichi? ¿Quieres que te haga correrte con ellos? – Le mencionó Grimmjow y sin esperar más insertó sus propios dedos índice y medio en el interior de Ichigo, haciendo que un poco de semen comenzara a resbalar del ano dilatando y abierto de su fresa, aquella sensación de sentir los largos, gruesos y callosos dedos de su vampiro en su interior hizo que el cuerpo de Ichigo se arqueara y clamara por más de tal modo que comenzó a empalar esos propios dedos en su resbaladizo interior.

- Mierda Ichi, eres tan sucio – Fue lo único que expresó Grimmjow viendo como Ichigo comenzaba a afirmarse firmemente de la superficie de la mesa en la que aún se encontraba, como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y se dejaba llevar por aquellas sensaciones que sus dedos, que ya habían alcanzado con una facilidad envidiable su próstata, comenzaban a causarle.

**El pene de Ichigo lucía hermoso, erguido, rojo, hinchado, venoso, grande y brillante** con el delicioso semen que comenzaba a escurrir en gotas de a poco, toda esa visión le enloquecía, Ichigo era tan sucio, tan delicioso, tan hermoso, tan exquisito, tan caliente, pero tan jodidamente virgen, esa mezcla de la obscenidad e inocencia e ingenuidad de su fresa le volvían loco.

- Grimm… Grimm haz que me corra Grimmjow no me importa como, por favor Grimmjow – Le decía Ichigo entre gemidos, recuperando la respiración, parecía como si la sesión de sexo que habían tenido antes hubiera sido absolutamente inexistente, porque una vez más habían caído en la tentación carnal donde ambos se entregaban al deseo con total abandono, Ichigo gemía y continuaba empalándose en aquellos dedos, su boca seca por la extenuante actividad física de aquella noche, los dedos de Grimmjow rozando su próstata le tenían vuelto loco.

- ¿Te gustan estos dedos no, Ichigo? Te gusta que te follen ¿verdad Ichi?, te corres con esto ¿no es así? Eres un maldito masoquista Ichigo, pero te amo fresa – Le repetía Grimmjow orgasmicamente e Ichigo no podía más que asentir con sus palabras.

- Mierda Grimmjow, sabes que ahmm ahmmm así es mmm ¿es todo lo que tienes Grimm? – Se atrevió a decirle de pronto en aquel estado Ichigo, quien apenas era consciente de las palabras que salían de su boca debido a su actual estado de excitación ardiente. Al oír aquellas palabras Grimmjow se sorprendió un poco, aquella pregunta de su fresa que sonaba como un desafió le habían sorprendido. ¿Acaso sus dedos no eran suficientemente para que Ichigo se corriera? Grimmjow sonrío ante el pensamiento de cómo el mismo había cambiado a su fresa, no importaba que tan inocente o virginal pudiera parecer Ichi, en el fondo sabía que darle tanto sexo, había hecho que Ichigo se convirtiera en una sucia perra que no podría estar satisfecha con tan poco y francamente, la verdad era que él tampoco.

Retirando sus dedos del interior húmedo y lleno de su propio semen de Ichigo, jaló una vez más la correa y forzando a Ichigo a mover su cabeza hacia atrás, condujo sus propios dedos a la boca de su pelinaranja y le ordenó a Ichigo que los chupara.

- Abre tu boca y chúpalos Ichi, prueba mi propio sabor de tu ano, fresa – Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, y abriendo su boca al máximo comenzó a chupar aquellos dedos. Su boca se encontraba alrededor de ellos chupando tan solo la punta, pero cuando sintió como Grimmjow los introducía hasta el fondo de su boca casi ahogándole y haciéndoles llegar a su garganta, no pudo más que chuparlos todo.

Grimmjow por su parte sintiéndose como un sádico, no podía evitar amar cada segundo de ver como Ichigo forcejeaba para no ahogarse con los propios dedos que él bruscamente había introducido en la boca de su amante, sintiendo como la fresa se los chupaba hasta quitarle el propio sabor de su propia semen. Cuando el Arrancar sintió que ya había sido suficiente y no quedaba un solo residuo de su propio semen en ellos privó a Ichigo de seguir succionándolos y quitándoselos en un súbito movimiento simplemente le dijo:

- Es suficiente Ichigo, ya es tiempo de que vuelva a follarte Ichi… siéntate en mi pene – Fue la orden que le dio Grimmjow a Ichigo simplemente. Ichigo abrió los ojos enormemente al procesar en su mente aquella información que había salido de la pecadora boca de Grimmjow.

- ¿Qué? – Fue lo que Ichigo demandó a Grimmjow aún incrédulo sin comprender del todo el cómo lo haría. No obstante, Grimmjow tenía clara la situación, quería follar a Ichigo ahora, quería que su fresa se sentara sobre su propio pene dándole la espalda para que así pudiera abrazarle y penetrarle en aquella posición que jamás antes habían probado, pero que aquella noche era perfecta para probar y follar sin cesar…

- Ya me escuchaste Ichigo… sólo siéntate en mi pene – Repitió Grimmjow, y el mismo se estiro en aquella enorme mesa hacía atrás recostándose en la superficie, para que Ichigo pudiera cumplir su propia orden.

El pelinaranja al ver a su amante completamente estirado sobre aquella enorme mesa rectangular y con su descomunal pene completamente erecto, la roja cabeza de su **erección venosa exponiéndose ahí para el total deleite de sus ojos**, sintió como su boca se llenaba de saliva y se le hacía inevitablemente agua, el sólo hecho de imaginarse una vez más empalándose en ese goteante y rígido falo que le pertenecía sólo a su más grande amor hacían que su propio pene palpitara de la pura emoción, dándole la espalda al espejo y gateando hacia su amante para acercársele observó como Grimmjow en un gesto imposiblemente más sexys se relamía los labios de la pura anticipación de follar a su fresa en aquella nueva posición en la que había pensando y la que sabía perfectamente haría gozar a hasta quedarse sin voz a ambos.

Cuando Ichigo llegó a su amante luego de gatear a lo largo de aquella mesa como una perrita en celo ansiosa por tener en su interior un enorme falo follándola y dejándole ver a Grimmjow su collar mientras movía su trasero, se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente de la goteante gigantesca erección palpitante de su dueño. El pelinaranja sin titubear un solo segundo, se dio la vuelta para exponer su trasero mostrándole así a Grimmjow su ano abierto y aún repleto del semen que aún no salía completamente de su agujero y mirando el espejo que tenía frente así aunque a una distancia considerable, observó como su amante con sus piernas completamente estiradas se sentaba sobre la mesa apoyando sus manos en la superficie de ésta para darse el impulso necesario.

El Arrancar al observar el trasero de Ichigo exponerse frente a su propio pene erecto, se incorporo de la mesa utilizando la fuerza de su brazo izquierdo para colocarse en una posición sentada, y estirar así su mano derecha para alcanzar la cadera del mismo lado de su fresa quien ahora se encontraba en cuclillas a uno cuantos centímetros de su pene.

- Siéntate en él Ichi – Le dijo simplemente Grimmjow en aquella sensual orden e Ichigo le obedeció inmediatamente, separó sus nalgas como lo había hecho unos cuantos minutos antes, exponiendo de aquella forma un vez más su interior lleno de semen para el deleite y el agrado de su vampirezco amante que disfrutaba de aquella pecaminosa vista del interior de su fresa.

El pelinaranja, confiando en el firme agarre que le daba la mano derecha del Sexta en su cintura para no perder el balance considerando la posición en cuclillas en la que se encontraba, comenzó a descender su trasero lentamente, centímetro a centímetro hasta sentir como la cabeza del pene del vampiro rozaba con sus nalgas. Observando el espejo frente a sus ojos y de vez en cuando girando su cabeza hacia atrás para observar ese enorme pedazo de carne, en un rápido y preciso movimiento apunto su ano abierto y redondo directo a la cabeza de ese grueso falo y sentándose en un brusco movimiento se sentó en él haciendo que un gemido de placer escapara de sus labios.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh – Gimió Ichigo, sintiendo como su resbaladizo y húmedo interior recibían el enorme falo de Grimmjow sin ninguna dificultad llegando a lo más profundo de su interior en aquella posición en la que se encontraba ahora: **Ichigo se encontraba completamente sentado a en el pene de Grimmjow** dándole la espalda a éste totalmente abierto de piernas al máximo de lo que podía usando las propias piernas de Grimmjow como su asiento.

El peliazul con su mano derecha sostenía la pierna derecha de Ichigo y la subía sobre su propia pierna derecha. La pierna izquierda de Ichigo se encontraba abierta lo más que podía descansando sobre la propia pierna izquierda de Grimmjow. La mano derecha de Ichigo estaba encima de la pierna derecha de Grimmjow, mientras que su mano izquierda se afirmaba en la nuca de su amante peliazul con toda la fuera que podía para no perder el equilibrio.

En aquella hermosa visión se podía observar perfectamente el escultural e imposiblemente más sensual torso de Ichigo, cubierto con aquellos hermosos abdominales que adornaban tan deliciosamente su cuerpo bronceado, mientras que el pene de Grimmjow se clavaba completamente ensartado en lo más profundo del ano de Ichigo, y el pene de éste podía verse en toda su gloria goteando con el blanco pre-semen que lo cubría.

Para Ichigo el sentir a Grimmjow empalándose en él sentado sobre su pene de aquella forma era una sensación exquisita, y cuando el Arrancar comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Ichigo no pudo más que sentir como el placer al sentir la erección de Grimmjow rozar en aquella posición su próstata le hacía perder la cordura.

- Ahhh Grimmjow ahhhhhhh fóllame más duro Grimm, más fuerte, Grimm, embísteme más fuerte – Gemía el pelinaranja con los ojos completamente cerrados dejándose llevar por el placer de aquellas brutales embestidas que Grimmjow le daba una y otra vez sin ningún descanso. Su cuello totalmente expuesto para el deleite del Sexta quien también tenía sus propios ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación del ano de Ichigo contrayendo su pene con cada embestida que le daba.

- Mierda Ichi me encanta como te sientes, voy a violarte el ano Ichi. – Sentenciaba Grimmjow amando cada segundo de los sonidos que salían de su fresa mientras le embestía moviendo reiteradamente sus caderas.

- Ahhmmm Grimm Grimmjow ahhmm haz que me corra Grimm… - Le pedía Ichigo a Grimmjow escuchando como los testículos de su arrancar chocaban fuertemente contra sus nalgas en las poderosas arremetidas que su amante le daba y con que le hacía gozar al masacrar su próstata.

- Mierda Ichi, eres tan estrecho, tan delicioso, tan exquisito que haces que me vuelva loco – Seguía gimiendo Grimmjow dándole duro a su fresa para cumplir la petición de ésta.

- Sí, Grimm, así fóllame más duro, Grimm, con más violencia, hazme sangrar Grimm, destrózame párteme en dos, hiéreme Grimm, haz que duela para que recuerde tus embestidas por siempre. – Le suplicaba Ichigo pecaminosamente, con una voz cargada de lujuria, sentía como aquellas bestiales embestidas que Grimmjow le daba comenzaban afectarle, podía sentir como su orgasmo estaba próximo, su respiración era entrecortada, inhalaba y exhalaba como podía para conseguir que un poco de aire llegara a sus pulmones y así pudiera seguir respirando, su corazón latía como correría un caballo desbocado, el sudor empapaba una vez más aquella noche todo su cuerpo, podía sentir como su vista comenzaba a nublarse, como el calor de su cuerpo se volvía sofocante.

- Mierda Ichi, eres tan jodidamente sucio, hablas como una puta y me encanta escucharte diciendo cosas sucias como una, Ichi. – Gemía Grimmjow al oír a su descarado amante hablarte y suplicarle rogándole por que le hiciera cosas sucias como follarle como una bestia y destrozarle.

- ¿Eres mi puta Ichi? ¿Te gusta como te destrozo el ano como si mi pene fuera un taladro? – Le decía Grimmjow con todo el total y completo descaro, que sabía que Ichigo secretamente amaba, y como todo el puto rey de la conversación sucia que era y que en aquella noche, si ese hubiera sido un jodido concurso habría ganado un puto premio por las frases más sucias que Ichigo jamás había escuchado, continuó sádicamente torturando a su fresa provocándole.

- Tócate como una Ichigo, bombea tu pene y gime mi nombre mientras lo haces, se una puta para mí Ichi, sé que te encanta serlo. – Le expresó Grimmjow a Ichigo perversamente sin dejar un solo segundo de arremeter contra su ano brutalmente.

- "No de nuevo, mierda Grimmjow" – Pensaba Ichigo intentando procesar aquellas palabras de Grimmjow que le matarían por enésima vez aquella noche de desenfreno sexual en el que Grimmjow había desarrollado un apetito sexual insaciable, para Ichigo aquel hombre le desquiciaba completamente con cada una de sus embestidas y movimientos. El vampiro sabía tan bien como sincronizar y mover su pene para complacerle y hacerle gritar de placer tan perfectamente que el mismo dios del amor y el deseo carnal se sentiría avergonzado al lado de su pecaminoso sensual amante que le volvía jodidamente loco.

El pene de Ichigo goteaba liquido seminal como una cascada sin cesar, su pene estaba tan rojo, venoso, brillante y palpitante que prácticamente gritaba para que Grimmjow hiciera cualquier cosa para aliviar la intensa presión que sentía él, por eso el pelinaranja dejando su fuerte agarre de la nuca de su amante peliazul, condujo su mano hacia su propia erección y comenzó a masturbarse con fuerza y con la misma rapidez del ritmo de las feroces embestidas de su amante.

- Soy tu puta Grimmjow, seré lo que sea que quieras, sólo haz que me corra, por favor Grimmjow, lo necesito – Suplicó Ichigo luchando por controlar las lágrimas que por milésima vez aquella noche amenazaban por resbalar de sus ojos y caer, y cuando sintió como Grimmjow estiraba su mano derecha, que había estado sujetando su pierna para acercarla a su erección palpitante y posarla en ella para masturbarla, al mismo tiempo que el propio pelinaranja masturbaba su propia erección sintió como en inminentes segundos se correría, el sentir a Grimmjow follándolo de aquella forma tan maestra y sentir la propia callosa mano de su vampiro apretando, frotando y masturbando su propia erección le tenían al borde del clímax. Incapaz de poder evitarlo, y refrenar las oleadas de placer que se expandían por todo su cuerpo quemándole intensamente como si hubiera caído en las ardientes llamas del mismísimo infierno, intentó advertirle como pudo a su amante…

- Grimm….jow voy a a ahhhhhhhhhhh… - Y acto seguido con aquel gutural gemido, se corrió en una violenta explosión que salpico en una hermosa caída en un ángulo de U invertida liberando todo aquel placer que había acumulado.

El orgasmo que había tenido había sido tan poderoso e intenso que se sentía desfallecer, todos sus sentidos se habían sobrecargado, y cuando de pronto su vista se nubló y todo se veía blanco y numerosos puntos negros comenzaron a llenarle, sintió como sin poder aguantarlo más se corrió en una intensa explosión que hizo que un hilillo de semen a borbotones cayera mojando aquella mesa.

Ichigo respiraba agitadamente, sentía sus mejillas totalmente ardientes y roja, su boca estaba completamente seca y se sentía deshidratado por la cantidad de liquido que había perdido sudando y eyaculando, podía sentir los espasmos de su cuerpo haciéndole temblar incontrolablemente, se sostenía como podía de Grimmjow, mientras sentía como éste aún continuaba taladrando su ano.

Grimmjow escuchó como su delicioso amante intentaba advertirle de su intenso orgasmo, no obstante, antes de que su pelinaranja pudiera terminar la frase escuchó el bestial gemido de éste y pudo observar complacido, como Ichigo eyaculaba en una fuerte explosión pero un inusual ángulo que hacía que su semen goteara y mojara la mesa llenándola de esa deliciosa esencia que amaba de su pelinaranja y lamento el no poder haberla saboreado con su propia lengua, o beberla…

Sin embargo, cuando sintió como el ano de Ichigo se cerraba en su pene, aprisionándolo y confinándolo tortuosamente, sintió que ya no podía aguantar y conforme pasaban los segundo su propio cuerpo amenazaba con traicionarle y correrse, pero antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara de aquella forma y su propia pasión saliera liberada con su propio semen, usando su auto control único, detuvo sus embestidas, salió del ano de Ichigo, y levantándose de la mesa, jaló la correa del cuello de Ichigo atada a su collar para girar la cabeza de su amante. Al sentir aquel fuerte jalon en su cuello Ichigo soltó un grito de dolor.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh ¿Grimm…jow? – Preguntó Ichigo luego de haber sentido el dolor de aquel brusco movimiento de su amante quien súbitamente había cesado sus envestidas y se había levantado de aquella mesa.

Cuando Grimmjow vio como Ichigo se encontraba frente a él, gracias al hecho de haberle obligado a girar su cabeza, le ordenó simplemente con voz dominante:

- Abre tu boca Ichigo, quiero que me chupes hasta correrme, chupa mi pene y mis testículos – Le dijo Grimmjow secamente, urgido por la necesidad de poder correrse cuanto antes, sus testículos estaban hinchados a más no poder, y las propias venas de su pene sobresalían notoriamente por la sangre y la presión acumulada en ellas, necesitaba alivió AHORA, y si Ichigo no lo hacía rápido y le chupaba, el mismo le follaría la boca.

Cuando Ichigo escuchó aquella autoritaria orden y vio la erección de Grimmjow cubierta por prominentes venas gordas de colores y vio los testículos deliciosos de Grimmjow hinchados a mas no poder probablemente por todo el liquido acumulado en ellos, no perdió tiempo y abriendo su boca al máximo, comenzó a chupar el pene de Grimmjow golosamente, saboreando aquella exquisita esencia varonil de su amante, que desde hace mucho tiempo no probaba, y deseando que su vampirezco amante eyaculara sobre su boca para poder saciar el hambre que el simple hecho de tener el carnoso falo en su boca le provocaba, quiso beber del semen de Grimmjow y por lo mismo decidió no desperdiciar una sola gota.

Abriendo su boca lo más que pudo y sintiendo como Grimmjow le follaba la boca, metiéndosela hasta lo más profundo de ella y llegando casi a su propia garganta, relajó como pudo sus músculos enviándole las ordenes a su cerebro, y recibió ese sabroso falo chupándolo como todo un experto mientras sentía los vellos púbicos azules naturales de Grimmjow chocar contra su nariz. Las sensaciones que todo aquello le provocaba le embargaban pues los bellos púbicos de su atractivo amante vampiro olían como el paraíso y la esencia varonil de su carnoso falo sabía a ambrosía.

Grimmjow podía sentir como su orgasmo estaba cada vez más cercano, podía sentir como la húmeda y calida cavidad bucal de Ichigo le envolvía completamente, la lengua de Ichigo subiendo y bajando en aquella enloquecedora succión le tenían a punto de alcanzar su clímax.

- Mierda Ichigo, tu boca me esta volviendo loco ah aha ha más fuerte Ichigo – Jadeaba Grimmjow mientras el pelinaranja se concentraba en succionar el miembro de su excitado Espada, que aún no había podido encontrar su alivio.

Ichigo mantenía en su boca la erección prominente de su amado, dedicándole toda la devoción que se merecía mientras oía la excitante música que representaban los gemidos de Grimmjow en sus oídos quien simplemente le follaba la boca envistiéndole y jalaba con fuerzas sus anaranjados cabellos, empujando su erección hacia adentro y hacia fuera de su boca para profundizar aquella succión, mientras sentía el sabor del pre-semen de Grimmjow en su boca, y aquel distintivo sabor que amaba beber, siempre que fuera de su vampirezco Espada.

- Mierda ah ah si así Ichi, chúpalo así Ichi, saboréalo después de haberte follado por el culo Ichi mierda eres un maldito chupa penes ¿no Ichi? Te gusta probarlo, ahhh – Gemía Grimmjow dejándose llevar por la lujuria que sentía y sintiendo como Ichigo ponía más y más empeño en hacerle alcanzar su clímax, y cuando sintió como Ichigo comenzaba a acariciar y apretar ligeramente sus testículos con sus manos, el sentir a Ichigo acariciando sus testículos de aquella forma con sus dedos fueron suficientes para que sin poder aguantarlo más y sosteniéndose firmemente de los cabellos abusados de Ichigo que jalaba con fuerza, se corrió con un feroz gemido gutural.

- Ahhhhhhhhh mierda Ichigoooooo ahhhh – Se corrió Grimmjow jadeando como un perro y abriendo como pudo sus ojos velados por el orgasmo que había tenido, con el único propósito de observar a su pelinaranja amante beber todo su blanco esperma.

Cuando Ichigo sintió como Grimmjow de pronto gemía con un gutural gemido y jalaba sus cabellos con la fuerza brutal que le caracterizaban como vampiro, supo que había llegado el momento de saciar la sed que sentía por el semen de Grimmjow y beber cada gota de ese manjar exquisito que era el esperma de su vampiro, si Ichigo fuera un cocinero sabía que en su dieta personal incluiría una dosis de ese suculento ingrediente en cada una de sus comidas, tal era su glotonería por el esperma de su vampiro que sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota trago toda la leche recién fresca y salida de la fuente que su mortal Arrancar le ofrecía.

- Sí oh mierda Ichi, bebe cada gota de mi esperma Ichi trágatelo hasta que te ahogues – Gemía Grimmjow, aún victima de sus propios espasmos a causa de su intenso orgasmo, que Ichigo tragó como el puto goloso que era disfrutando de cada gota que pasaba por su garganta mientras se lo trabajaba como una perra hambrienta.

Y cuando Grimmjow se vació completo en la boca de Ichigo cayó desplomándose sobre éste, el pelinaranja lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dio un beso, haciendo que Grimmjow probara en su boca su propia esencia mezclada ahora con la saliva de su fresa, compartiendo así un húmedo beso.

- Mierda Ichi ese fue el orgasmo más intenso que he tenido en mi puta vida, fresita – Le dijo Grimmjow a Ichigo, cuando se separó de aquel beso que tan apasionadamente le había dado su fresa, y juntando su frente con la de Ichigo y acariciando dulcemente los suaves y sedosos cabellos de éste le expresó simplemente.

- Te amo, Ichi eres lo que siempre quise – Le dijo el Arrancar mirándole intensamente, sus ojos azules zafiro con mezcla de aqua-marina perdiéndose profundamente en las expresivas orbes marrones de ese ser tan precioso que le había hecho experimentar tantas emociones aquella noche. Ichigo era y siempre sería el ser más hermoso que había encontrado en su puta vida y jamás se cansaría de decírselo.

- Yo también te amo, Grimm, siempre – Le respondió dulcemente Ichigo, mirándole con la misma intensidad y amor que su vampiro le profesaba. - Ambos se quedaron mirando durante un largo rato a los ojos, diciéndose con la mirada más de lo podían decir con palabras…

Ichigo no podía más que sumergirse en la profundidad de las hermosas orbes cerúleas que eran las ventanas del alma de su mítico amante, mientras que Grimmjow estaba abstraído completamente perdido en los hermosos iris de su fresa. Ichigo amaba a Grimmjow, amaba aquel hombre que si bien le hacía decir las palabras y frases más obscenas y sucias que jamás pensó que alguna vez saldrían de sus labios, era el hombre que había sido capaz no sólo de sanar las heridas de su cuerpo sino que también había sido capaz de sanar las propias heridas de su alma…

Desde que Ichigo le había conocido, el vampiro había dado vuelta su mundo en un radical giro de 360°. No obstante, jamás se había sentido tan feliz, satisfecho, amado y repleto como cuando se encontraba como ahora en los brazos de aquel musculoso hombre que era su vampiro, la perfección misma y un semental Dios griego.

Grimmjow no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se contraía al observar en los ojos de Ichigo la devoción, el amor y la entrega con la que éste le observaba, los ojos de Ichigo reflejaban perfectamente todo lo que el pelinaranja sentía y sin poder evitarlo, estrechó a su hermoso amante entre sus brazos aspirando su dulce aroma a fresas combinado con su esencia a sudor y el propio olor de su consumada excitación.

- Grimmjow yo… - Le dijo de pronto Ichigo con las mejillas sonrojadas, rompiendo aquel silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ichi? – Preguntó Grimmjow interesado al observar como de pronto las mejillas de su fresita se coloreaban de un hermoso rosa.

- Gracias Grimm por hacerme olvidar a aque… - Antes de que Ichigo pudiera terminar la frases y agradecerle a Grimmjow por haberle hecho olvidar las heridas que aquellos hombres desconocidos le habían hecho en su alma y cuerpo, el Arrancar cayó a su fresa colocando sus dedos índice y medio sobre la boca de éste.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada Ichigo, te amo y haría lo que fuera por ti, fresita – Respondió el Sexta tomando el mentón de Ichigo para obligarse a verle para que el pelinaranja supiera que cada una de sus palabras era sincera y en un movimiento rápido, unió una vez más sus labios con los dulces labios de su fresa en un beso tierno y pasional que le robo el aliento a su amante.

Ichigo al oír las tiernas palabras de su amante, sintió como su corazón explotaría de la felicidad al sentirse amado por aquel hombre que le había dado todo, aun cuando el mismo no pudiera entregarle todo lo que poseía a su vampiro, pues sabía perfectamente que su mortalidad era aún un asunto pendiente entre ambos, pero por ahora, por ese momento, en aquel instante, quería poder dejarse llevar por la grata calidez que Grimmjow le ofrecía, por ello cerrando sus ojos se dejo llevar sintiendo los fuertes latidos del corazón de su Espada, sintiendo como latía, fuerte y palpitando indicando que aquel inusual ser estaba ahí con él.

Grimmjow sintió como su fresita de pronto se relajaba entre sus brazos, y cuando le observó con más detenimiento, notó como ésta se había quedado profundamente dormida. Cargándolo como solía acostumbrar, el Arrancar tomó a Ichigo entre sus brazos y lo cargó estilo nupcial para llevarlo a su habitación y dejarle descansar, su fresita merecía un buen descanso y sabía que cuando Ichigo abriera sus ojos sería incapaz de caminar, pues le había follado tan duro que se sorprendería si Ichigo no necesitara una silla de ruedas.

El Arrancar, manteniendo aquella típica sonrisa en su rostro que tan bien le caracterizaba, se dirigió a su habitación llevando consigo a aquella preciosa carga, depositó a Ichigo en la cama y luego se metió en ésta para acostarse al lado de su bella fresita durmiente, le abrazó posesivamente por la cintura y cerrando sus ojos, permitió que el sueño le invadiera para así descansar de toda aquella actividad física que había tenido con su fresa.

En una hermosa cama de dos plazas, cubierta con satinadas sabanas color blancas, un magnifico vampiro y su hermosa presa yacían durmientes y descansando de aquella pasional actividad física que habían tenido toda la noche.

Grimmjow dormía con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Ichigo en un abrazo territorial y posesivo, la fresita dormía placidamente con un hermoso rostro de ángel y en su cuello aún se encontraba aquella placa grabada con su nombre y el nombre de su propio dueño.

Ambos seres descansaban de su pasional noche de amor, en el que el vampiro había disipado los temores que habían invadido a su amante. No obstante, a pesar de aquel reparador y confortable sueño en el que se encontraban, aún quedaba entre ambos seres un importante tema que deberían tratar, pues en el fondo el vampiro sabía perfectamente que si bien había poseído a su amante reiteradamente, y podía considerarse el dueño de la totalidad que era Ichigo, aún no poseía su mortalidad y por mucho que le pasara aquel era un tema que debía discutir con su amante, pero por ahora ambos dormían placidamente, dejándose llevar por el cálido confort de su presencia y disfrutando de sus dulces sueños mutuos de amor.

Continuará…

**Notas de la Autora: **

¡Ojala que les haya gustado! ¡No saben cuánto me costó editarlo y dejarlo así! Espero de todo corazón que no hayan muerto desangradas, pero sobre todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo! ¡Y por favor no duden en dejarme sus comentarios! ¡Y desde ya les aviso que me tardaré muchísimo en actualizarlo! ¡Pero cada segundo de espera valdrá la pena, se los aseguro!

**AlexOkami:**¡Ojala que con este capítulo no mueras de un derrame nasal! ¡Y que te guste!

**Elizabeth:**¡Ojala que no te deje sin palabras y puedas dejarme un comentario!


End file.
